Kouji has a crush
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: While adhering to the call to go save the Digital World Takuya and the gang have their hands full. On top of that Kouji has to address something as important. His growing feelings for Izumi's cousin Sakuya. Taku/Izu Kouji/OC No flames New Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I know it's been a while since you've seen any activity on this story. I apologize for that I've been working on other things and trying to complete that, but I haven't forgotten about this story. In fact I've been looking over it and now I want to rewrite a couple of chapters. I first wrote this when I was in high school. My writing has changed and improved (I hope) since then. So I'm going to rewrite a lot of the chapters. I want to thank the people who have been watching and waiting for this story to update. A new chapter will be coming soon, but until then I hope you enjoy the rewrites. Also this story has OCs in it so if you don't like OCs then don't read. If you do like OC stories then by all means enjoy. ^^

One more thing before we begin I don't own Digimon. I only own Sakuya.

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush

Chapter 1

_Kouji looked around he was in the middle of a beautiful field. Many flowers were in bloom in a different variation of colors and sizes. The leaves danced with the gentle breeze as a few petals jumped off the branches and landed on the ground. He looked over at the lake watching the sun sparkle. The sun casting an illuminating glow on it's surface. He looked around, a small smile on his face, as he enjoyed the scenery. It reminded him of cherry blossom season and the beauty that comes with it. He felt peaceful, something he hasn't felt in awhile since his dad's second marriage. He shook his head pushing that thought to the back of his mind. Since he was here he was going to enjoy this place. He walked around taking in the flowers and tress as he approached the lake. He looked at his reflection in the water. _

_His hair was down he wasn't wearing his pajamas or his regular clothes. Instead he was in his summer yukata. He felt his outfit suited this place nicely. He took off his sandals resting his feet in the water. He looked around the field again. His hand touching the soft, grass around him when his hand accidently knocked his sandal in the water. He cursed watching his sandal sink to the bottom of the lake. He started thinking of ways to get it back when his sandal started rising back to the surface. Kouji's eyes widen in shock as his sandal rose out of the water in the hands of someone. _

_Kouji blinked in surprise at the beautiful woman who appeared out of the water with his sandal in hand. She had sky blue hair with purple eyes. She wore a combination of blue and sky blue earrings. Gold bracelets hung loosely on her slender wrists as a dark blue pendant hung loosely around her neck. A white/blue bikini top kept her ample chest from view as her sky blue tail swished under the water. Her face held a peaceful smile as she looked down at Kouji's sandal._

_She looked up into Kouji's shocked eyes, "Is this yours? It almost fell to the bottom of the lake."_

_Kouji could only nod as he opened and closed his mouth quickly like a fish out of water. She was beautiful the type of beauty that people would write about in fairytales or folklore. He quickly gathered his wits as he cleared his throat, "Yes it's mine. Thank you for saving it."_

_She smiled, "You're welcome,"_

_Kouji blushed he looked down studying the patterns on his yukata. Her smile was bright and warm making Kouji feel nice all over. He didn't feel this way very often, but whenever he did it was nice. She moved towards him slowly as his heartbeat thundered in his ears. He didn't even know how to approach girls his own age let alone someone like her. She placed his sandal next to the other one giving him another smile, "There you go. Be careful next time you might lose the other one."_

_Kouji nodded as he swallowed thickly, "I will," He leaned over grabbing his sandals moving them further away from the lake. He turned back around giving her a small smile, "There um problem solved." That sounded harsh even to him. He looked over at her expecting to see a frown not a smile as she nodded in agreement._

"_You're right it is." She turned her smile towards the sky, "It's so nice today."_

"_You're right it is." Kouji said nodding in agreement. For a couple of minutes they enjoyed the beauty in the area. A word didn't pass between them. Kouji started taking glances at this mysterious woman out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe she helped him so easily. He had a couple of questions to ask her. Such as what's her name? How come she was still in the water? Did she live in this area? He wanted to ask her, but everytime he tried she would look at him with that warm smile and his words would be caught in the middle of his throat. He couldn't believe how shy he was. He normally wasn't this shy so why now of all times._

_He cleared his throat again, "Um how is the water?"_

"_It's nice," she said._

"_S-So u-um…" he stuttered as she laughed softly, "How come I'm still in the water?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Well that's because I'm a mermaid." _

_Kouji blinked, "A mermaid? Are you serious? Mermaids don't exist."_

"_In this world they do." She said swimming towards the shore. She leaned against the shore lifting her tail in the air for Kouji to see it. She laughed softly again at the red blush on his cheeks and his slightly agape mouth. _

"_Wow you are a mermaid. You have a tail a real tail!" Kouji exclaimed. She nodded, "I sure do, but if I wanted to walk on land I could."_

_Kouji raised an eyebrow, "I thought mermaids only reside in the water."_

"_We do, it's easier to get around that way, but if you're a queen you have different powers than a normal mermaid."_

_Kouji nodded, "I see, um why would a mermaid need to walk on land?"_

"_There are many reasons for why a mermaid would want to walk on land." _

"_Like what?" _

"_Love is one reason,"_

_Kouji blinked, "Love?"_

_She giggled softly again resting her head in her hands as she looked up at Kouji, "Yes love have you ever experienced it?"_

"_Well I love my dad, he wants me to love my stepmom," Kouji rolled his eyes before he started again, "I love my dog, my grandparents, my mom…"_

_She noticed the slight sadness that appeared in his eyes before it quickly disappeared. She opened her mouth to question it, but thought better of it. She decided to ask another question instead, "Those loves are very sweet, but have you experienced love for another person yourself?"_

_Kouji opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He had crushes before, but never felt love. At least not the type of love this woman talked about. He shook his head, "No I haven't,"_

_She smiled her warm smile, "One day you'll find it. You'll find a person you'll do almost anything for. Someone who fills your heart with the type of warmness you can't feel from the sun. Someone who makes you smile, someone who respects you, someone you want to be with no matter who objects to it. Someone that makes you feel special. Someone who you feel is special. When you find that person it's a wonderful feeling."_

"_I've heard of that before. About people looking for that special someone. Sometimes they find them, but then they break up." Kouji said._

"_Sometimes that happens," _

"_But then why go through the trouble of finding that so called special someone when you two just break up. It's something I've never been able to understand." _

_She smiled her eyes shining in remembrance as she stared out into the lake, "Sometimes when two people fall in love their faults are hidden behind a veil of illusion. When that veil goes away that person's faults come to light. When that happens they don't accept the person for themselves and many problems arise. If you accept a person for the good as well as the bad then your relationship will be long, enjoyable, and fruitful."_

_Kouji nodded taking in all the advice she told him. It made more sense then some adults told him about relationships. He looked over at her, her eyes shining of wisdom and another emotion Kouji couldn't recognize at the moment. He wanted to ask her, but he pushed that thought aside. _

"_That's some great advice." Kouji said looking back out at the lake._

"_Thank you,"_

"_It sounds like you talk from experience."_

"_I do,"_

"…_Is there someone you love?"_

_She turned around resting her back against the shore as she stared at the sky. She watched the birds go by as a nostalgic smile appeared on her face. _

"…_Yes there's someone I love. I love him very much. He's not here right now, but I know I'll see him soon. He gave me this pendant, a promise that he'll come back. In fact a lot of my friends are gone now, but I know I will see them again." She said smiling as she touched the pendant lovingly. Kouji nodded he could see in her eyes the love she shared for him. It wasn't obsession, but a true love, a knowledge that he'll come back and they'll pick up where they left off. Kouji admired that. It showed that her hope and love for others made her strong. He liked that in a person. He looked over at her as she smiled. He looked away blushing quickly as he kicked his feet in the water._

_She giggled, "Is there someone you love?"_

_Kouji shook his head, "No not the type of love you're talking about."_

"_You'll find it soon."_

_Kouji nodded, "Yeah…that's what my dad says."_

_She nodded in agreement, "Because it'll happen one day."_

"_Right," Kouji said grazing his fingers against the water._

_She nodded in agreement turning her attention back to the sky with Kouji. While they were enjoying the scenery again a thought came to Kouji._

"_I just thought of something." Kouji said._

_She looked over at him, "Yes,"_

"_We've been talking for awhile, but I don't know your name." Kouji said._

_She smiled, "You're right we have. What's your name?"_

"_Kouji, what's your name?"_

_She pushed her body up on the shore with a wave of her hands her tail disappeared. With another wave of her hand her clothes started changing. Her tail and bikini top disappeared being replaced by a white yukata with blue flower prints. Kouji stared in awe at her transformation. He couldn't speak. The yukata looked so beautiful on her it words died in the middle of his throat. He didn't understand why he felt this way. It had to be the hormones his dad talked about. From what he told him they would just get worse with age, as if he didn't have enough troubles already._

_She turned to him and smiled, "My name is…"_

Kouji woke up with a start he groaned looking around for his alarm clock. He hit it as he sighed he had such a wonderful dream too bad he couldn't finish it. He ran a hand through his hair, "I wonder who that woman was. I wish I knew her name she was really pretty."

He closed his eyes trying to remember her lovely face, her gentle smile, and soft giggles. He could feel his face heat up as the image appeared in his mind. He fell back on his bed staring at the ceiling as he recalled the dream. He never had a dream like that before. Not a dream he could remember so vividly before or a dream that had a woman in it.

/_Must be because of these hormones. / _Kouji thought placing his hands behind his head. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He had to get up and get ready for school.

"KOUJI! BREAKFAST!" his stepmother yelled upstairs.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Kouji called back. He sighed swinging his legs over his bed, "Better get ready," he said rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He grabbed his bandana along with the rest of his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. Judging by his dream today was going to be interesting.

*~*~*

After freshening up in the bathroom he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kouji, did you sleep well?" his stepmother, Satomi, said.

Kouji ignored her as he politely thanked her for the meal before picking up his chopsticks. Satomi smiled as she tried again, "Did you sleep well Kouji?

Kouji ignored her again as he started eating his breakfast. His father, Kousei, frowned slightly noticing the sadness in Satomi's eyes. She was trying her best to be kind, but as usual Kouji ignored her. Kousei shook his head placing his paper down as he turned to Kouji, "Kouji, she asked did you sleep well."

Satomi shook her head, "No it's ok Kousei,"

"No, you asked him a question and he should answer it. Kouji, how did you sleep?" Kousei asked.

Kouji gave an annoyed sigh, "I slept well. It was a nice dream. I didn't have any nightmares. End of story."

"Oh…well that's nice. I'm glad you slept well." Satomi said smiling.

"Yeah," Kouji said. He looked over at Satomi seeing the sadness in her eyes. He quickly toned down his attitude, "I mean yeah I had a really nice dream. It was great…stepmom."

Satomi smiled it was the first time he ever called her anything remotely close to mom. /_Maybe he's closer to calling me mom. / _

Kousei smiled as he resumed reading his paper, "That's good to know son." /_Maybe he's getting closer to respecting Satomi. I sure hope so. / _

Kouji gave a small smile before returning to his food. /_I suppose I should give her a break. I mean it is their wedding anniversary today. Hmm speaking of which I guess I should go get her some flowers. Yeah why not, / _he thought making a mental note to go do that after school.

"So, Kouji, how is school going?" Satomi asked.

"It's fine,"

"Kendo practice,"

"It's fine,"

"Do you need any help with your homework?"

"No, it's fine,"

"Anything I need to sign?"

Kouji sighed, "No, it's fine. Listen I have to go now or I'm gonna be late." He thanked her for the meal again before gathering his plates and going to the sink.

"Oh ok, well I made your lunch. It's in the fridge. I cut the sausage the way you like it." Satomi said.

Kouji bit back an annoyed sigh as he turned around, "Thank you. I can't wait to eat it." He smiled politely watching Satomi beam, "I'm glad,"

Kousei smiled as he placed his paper on the table, "Kouji, are you going to be joining us for dinner tonight."

Kouji nodded, "Yeah it is your anniversary tonight, oh, um happy anniversary."

Kousei and Satomi beamed, "Thank you,"

Kouji nodded in return as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed his lunch and a bottle of water before walking around to his book bag. He grabbed his books and lunch placing it in his bag. He looked in the mirror checking his hair before walking out the door, "I'M GOING NOW!" he called out.

"Ok bye Kouji, have a good day at school." Satomi said walking into the living room with Kousei.

"Bye son," Kousei said waving with Satomi. Kouji hid his eye roll as he turned around returning the wave. He walked out closing the door behind him.

"Geez I thought I never would be done." Kouji said aloud shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked out the gate to start another day of school.

Back inside Satomi smiled, "It looks like Kouji is starting to warm up to me."

"See I told you he would. It would just take some time for him that's all." Kousei said.

"Yeah you were right." Satomi said smiling. Kousei returned the smile placing a kiss on her cheek. She beamed leaning against him as they started talking about their anniversary.

*~*~*

Kouji hated the walk to school. It wasn't too long that didn't bother him. The weather didn't bother him either. He didn't like watching the other kids meet up with their friends on the way to school. That bothered him the most. He didn't like walking to school because he didn't have any friends to walk with. He wanted to make some friends, but he was afraid that the minute they would get close he would have to move again. He didn't want to do that again so he felt it was best for him to keep to himself. Though there were two kids in his class that tried to get him to talk. He couldn't get them to go away no matter how hard he tried.

"HEY!"

Kouji cringed here was the first of them now. He turned around, "Hey Takuya,"

Takuya smiled stopping in front of him, "Hey what's up…um…"

Kouji sighed, "Kouji remember I told you yesterday."

Takuya hit his head playfully, "Oh that's right. Sorry I keep forgetting, but how are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"That's good,"

"How are you?"

"I'm great!" Takuya said happily. Kouji shook his head. Takuya was the only guy he knew that was happy and chipper in the mornings. He noticed that Takuya wasn't playing with his soccer ball like usual.

"Hey Takuya where's your soccer ball?" Kouji asked.

Takuya's eyes widened usually he was the one initiating a conversation not the other way around. He snapped out of his shock as he nodded, "I don't have it with me today. It's my little brother's, Shinya, birthday so I can't go to practice today."

"Yeah I can't stay after school either." Kouji said.

"Oh is it someone's birthday too?" Takuya asked.

Kouji shook his head, "No I'm going to do something with my parents today."

"Ok sounds like fun," Takuya said.

"Yeah it's so exciting I can't wait for school to be over." Kouji said sarcastically. Takuya shook his head placing a hand on his shoulder, "Dude you got to learn to loosen up a little."

Kouji shrugged his hand off, "Sure,"

Takuya shook his head again placing his hands behind his head, "So what do you think I should get my brother?"

Kouji shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want to get him?"

"Beats me that little runt has so many things already I have no idea what to get him next." Takuya said.

"You must be lucky. Having a little brother I mean." Kouji said hiding his eyes.

"Kouji…" Takuya said before he could say something they heard, "GOOD MORNING!"

Takuya turned around happily, "MORNING IZUMI!"

Izumi smiled jogging a little to catch up with them, "Hey guys, isn't today just great."

Takuya nodded in agreement, "It sure is, but you wouldn't know it from Mr. Sunshine over here."

Kouji scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, good morning Izumi,"

Izumi smiled, "Good morning guys. So what's on the agenda today?"

"I have my little brother's birthday party to go to. So I'm gonna go and get him a present after school." Takuya said.

"Oh that's why you don't have your soccer ball today. Ok how about you Kouji?" Izumi asked.

"Something with my parents today it's their anniversary." Kouji said.

"Oh how molto bono," Izumi exclaimed.

Kouji and Takuya looked at her quizzically as Izumi sighed, "It means very good."

"Oh," Kouji and Takuya said as Izumi giggled softly. "At least you guys wanted to know the meaning of it."

"Hey look it's the Italian."

"God she's so weird."

Izumi shifted uncomfortably as she tried ignoring the comments. Takuya shook his head as Kouji glared at the group of girls that walked by. Izumi gripped her skirt before putting on a cheerful smile, "It happens every morning you think I would be used to it by now."

"Izumi you don't have to take that from them." Takuya said.

Kouji nodded in agreement, "You don't have to accept abuse from anyone. Just ignore them."

"Right just ignore them." Takuya said.

Izumi smiled for real this time, "Thanks guys well let's go inside."

"Right," Takuya said as Kouji nodded in agreement. Izumi sighed in relief as they walked inside the school finding little things to talk about. On his way inside someone bumped into him.

"Hey watch…where…" he said his words dying as he looked at the boy who bumped into him, but it wasn't a boy. It was a girl a very pretty girl.

"I'm so sorry. It's my first day here and I was trying to catch up to my cousin, but I missed her. Sorry about that." She said her purple eyes looking up at him apologetically.

A soft blush covered his cheeks as he looked away, "It's fine don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

She nodded as she smoothed her black hair back down under her headband. She smoothed out her purple skirt and dark blue shirt her green and yellow bracelets bumping against each other softly as she readjusted her book bag. She checked her blue earrings making sure it wasn't caught on the strap on her book bag. She touched her blue pendant necklace making sure it didn't twist or fall off from the impact.

Kouji watched her trying his hardest not to stare. He started cursing his hormones /_Wow she's cute really cute. Hmm that pendant…those eyes…reminds me of… /_

"Sorry again about that." She said.

"It's ok don't worry about it."

"Ok well see you inside." She walked past him giving him a small smile that made his cheeks heat up further. He quickly blinked out of his daze, "Wait what's your name?" His words were drowned out by the noise and chatter of excited kids telling their friends about their weekend or what they were going to do after school. Kouji cursed silently, /_Two pretty ladies and I still don't know their names. If this is the beginning of puberty I hate to see the rest of it. / _he thought shaking his head as he walked inside.

*~*~*

He placed his book bag on his desk sighing softly. Takuya noticed shaking his head as he chuckled softly, "Don't get too down the day just started Kouji."

"I know," Kouji said.

Takuya shook his head again as Izumi giggled, "Takuya's right Kouji beside I heard we have a new student today."

"Oh yeah I wonder who they are?" Takuya said.

"Me too," Kouji said.

"I know who they are," Izumi said as she smiled knowingly.

"Really? Who are they then?" Kouji asked.

"Boy you sure are talkative today Kouji. Well she's my cousin. Her name is Sakuya and I would really appreciate if you guys were really nice to her. She just moved here from Ialy so she's pretty new to Japan." Izumi said.

"Ok no problem Izumi we'll be nice to her right Kouji, Kouji?" Takuya said looking over at Kouji who was lost in thought.

/_Sakuya…so that's her name. It's pretty, but a pretty name does suits a pretty girl. / _Kouji thought not hearing Takuya call his name again.

Takuya frowned slightly before tapping Kouji's shoulder, "Kouji, hello is anyone in there?"

Kouji snapped out of his daze, "Yes?"

"I said we'll be nice to her right Kouji," Takuya said.

Kouji nodded in agreement, "Yeah we will,"

"Thanks guys," Izumi beamed.

Takuya smiled, "Finally got an answer from you. What you do space out?"

Kouji shook his head, "No I was just gathering my thoughts, that's all."

"Oh ok," Takuya said as Izumi gave an amused smile.

"Ok class everyone settle down and please take your seats. We have a new student today. Will you please come in and introduce yourself." Their teacher, Mrs. Sagashi, said. The girl Kouji bumped into earlier walked in smiling, "Hello my name is Sakuya Umezawa. It's nice to meet you."

Kouji's mouth fell open slightly. He couldn't believe it. The girl he bumped into earlier is in his class. That's when another realization dawned on him, "Um Izumi," he whispered.

"Yes," Izumi said.

"Is that your cousin?" Kouji asked.

Izumi nodded happily, "Yep that's her why?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask." Kouji said sitting back in his seat. /_So that's her, Sakuya, Izumi's cousin is the cute girl I bumped into earlier. Damn these hormones I can't stop looking at her. I shouldn't just look at her she might think I'm staring, but I'm not. Ok just don't look at her. /_ he thought looking up at Sakuya. She looked at him, /_That's the boy I bumped into earlier. Hmm I didn't notice it before, but he's cute, very cute. / _she thought as she smiled giggling at the small blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Kouji looked down at his desk, /_Crap it didn't work I looked at her. Crap, Crap I looked at her again. /_

Takuya noticed Kouji look up at Sakuya then look back down at his desk quickly. He smiled as a thought came to him. He tapped Izumi's shoulder. Izumi leaned back, "What's up?" she whispered.

"Look at the way Kouji looks at Sakuya." Takuya whispered.

Izumi looked at Kouji who was currently looking at Sakuya as she wrote her name on the board. She giggled at the light flush on his cheeks, "You're right Takuya. That's so cute. I think he has a crush on her." She whispered back to Takuya.

Takuya chuckled quietly, "I think so too,"

Izumi giggled as they looked over at Kouji. He was trying his hardest not to stare at Sakuya, but he couldn't help it. He has never been so shy or nervous before so why now? Why now of all times? He couldn't think of any logical reasons.

"Thank you Sakuya. Welcome to our class. Now find a seat and we'll begin." Mrs. Sagashi said.

Sakuya smiled, "Thanks ma'am,"

Mrs. Sagashi smiled back as Sakuya started looking for an available seat. Many guys in the class blush a little when she walked past. Sakuya smiled as she jogged towards Izumi's desk.

"I looked all over for you. I thought I had the wrong room at first." Sakuya said hugging Izumi.

Izumi smiled hugging her back, "I thought you were already here. That's what Aunt Rosa told me this morning."

Sakuya smiled sheepishly, "I, um, got distracted by some cherry blossom trees. I couldn't resist they were so pretty Izumi. That's why I got here a little late. I had to literally run to school."

Kouji eyebrows rose slightly as he thought back to how they met earlier. /_So that's why she was running this morning. /_

Izumi smiled, "Well I'm glad you made it here in one piece. I'm so happy to see you. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you're in the same class as me."

"I am too well let me go find a desk. Do you see a good one?" Sakuya asked.

Takuya grinned mischievously, "Hi Sakuya, my name is Takuya. Nice to meet you," he jumped out of his seat and bowed.

Sakuya smiled as she giggled a little, "Hi nice to meet you Takuya."

Takuya beamed, "If you're looking for a seat there's a seat next to Kouji over there."

Sakuya blinked, "Who's Kouji?"

"He's Kouji, right over there." Takuya said pointing to a glaring Kouji. If looks could kill Takuya would be dead ten times over by now. Sakuya looked in the direction Takuya pointed in. She blushed lightly as Kouji started fidgeting with his jacket zipper. She thanked Takuya before walking over to the desk next to Kouji. She noticed the glare on his face. She thought he was still mad at her for bumping into him this morning. She nervously bit her lip as she tapped his desk. Kouji looked over his glare disappearing the minute he saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's ok don't worry about it."

"Ok well let's start over. Hi my name is Sakuya. What's yours?"

"Kouji,"

"Nice to meet you Kouji," Sakuya said smiling.

Kouji gave a little smile of his own, "Nice to meet you Sakuya."

Sakuya's smile widened as a light flush covered her cheeks. /_He's really cute when he smiles. /_

_/She's cuter when she's smiles. How does she do it? /_ Kouji thought.

Before Kouji and Sakuya could muse more about each other, much to the amusement of Takuya and Izumi, Mrs. Sagashi stood in front of the class. She signaled for everyone to quiet down as she cleared her throat.

"Good morning class. Now as you know Sakuya is a new student. She might need some help going to her classes and getting around the school. Now who will be willing to help Sakuya around the school?" Mrs. Sagashi said as a dozen boys hands shot up in the air surprising Sakuya.

/_I didn't know so many people would help me so soon. /_ Sakuya thought. She looked around seeing a couple of girls scoff and glare at her. She sighed shaking the feeling off. It was just like in Italy guys wanting to talk to her and girls getting mad at her.

/_As long as nothing happens to Izumi or these nice new people then I'll be happy. /_ Sakuya thought giving the girls a smile. That smile turned into a triumphant smirk when the smile got the desired reaction.

Takuya looked at the hands as he shook his head. He knows that Kouji wants to raise his hand, but didn't want to call attention to himself. Takuya knew he would have to take the situation into his own hands.

"MRS. SAGASHI! MRS. SAGASHI!" Takuya yelled waving his hand like a wild man.

"Yes Takuya?" Mrs. Sagashi said.

"Can we volunteer people for the job? If so I volunteer Kouji." Takuya said grinning broadly watching Kouji become red out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm it would be a good idea. Kouji would you like to show Sakuya around?" Mrs. Sagashi asked.

Kouji looked around, wishing that his blush would go down, as he nodded, "Sure I don't mind."

"Then it's settled Kouji will show Sakuya around." Mrs. Sagashi said as half the class groaned in disappointment.

Takuya sat back in his seat smiling a smug smile as Izumi giggled. She looked over at Kouji and Sakuya who both had sheepish blushes on their faces. They didn't know what to say which baffled Kouji. He shook his head taking the thought from his mind as he focused on class and his plan to get Takuya back. Sakuya noticed the frown forming on his face. She bit her nail, /_I hope I'm not interfering with anything he wanted to do today. /_

He noticed her worried look out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to her giving her a reassuring grin. Sakuya returned it as she turned around to start focusing on class. Kouji felt a warm feeling enter his heart at her smile. Usually he didn't mind when his glares or frowns scared people off. It made things easier for him, but with Sakuya he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He wanted to become friends with her. He wanted her to like him.

He bit his pencil /_What in the world is happening to me? /_

*~*~*~*

A couple of hours later the lunch bell rang signaling a break from classes for a little while.

Takuya groaned as he stretched, "Man I thought lunch would never come."

Izumi shook her head, "Class wasn't that long Takuya. Besides I learned something very interesting about Japan today. I didn't know that a revolution happened in the Meiji Era."

"Yep, but I guess if you just learn about it then it's new. My grandpa taught me that lesson years ago." Takuya said.

"It's still very interesting though." Kouji said.

Sakuya nodded as she closed her notebook. She had a little trouble taking notes during the class period. Even though she knew enough Japanese to get around and start conversations with written Japanese is a whole other story, but Kouji helped her out. He took down all his notes so that way she could catch up if she missed something. It proved to be very helpful to Sakuya. She handed Kouji his notebook, "Thanks. I'm good at speaking Japanese, but that kanji gets me everytime."

"No problem, kanji is pretty hard. Even some adults have problems with it sometimes." Kouji said placing his notebook in the compartment underneath his desk.

"Yeah kanji gets me confused a lot of times too." Izumi said.

"Well if I was an alien I would be confused too."

Izumi shifted uncomfortably as she tried ignoring the comments once again. She looked over at the group of girls who teased her daily. There were five girls that tormented Izumi daily. Ami, the leader of their little group, would either begin the insult or add on to what Naoki, Amami, Fukiko, and Akari would say. Takuya noticed that Akari wouldn't say a lot. She mostly hung around Ami and the others only adding a little something to the conversation or insult.

Sakuya noticed Izumi shift uncomfortably again when Ami walked over, "I don't know why you guys hang out with her."

"We hang out with her because we want to." Takuya said.

"Sure," Ami said walking away.

"Loser," Naoki sneered walking behind Ami.

Amami and Fukiko threw a couple paper balls at Izumi. Takuya stepped in front of Izumi catching a couple of balls. Kouji stood up joining Takuya in protecting Izumi. Sakuya stood up calmly walking to Amami and Fukiko. She slapped the rest of the paper balls out of their hands. She grabbed their wrists glaring at both of them, "You two listen and listen well. My name is Sakuya. I'm Izumi's cousin and her friend. If I catch you calling Izumi names or throwing stuff at her again I'm going to make sure it's the last time."

Amami and Fukiko struggled against Sakuya's grip as they nodded quickly.

"Ok, ok just let us go please!" Fukiko said frantically as Amami nodded in agreement.

Sakuya smiled, "Good,"

She released the grip on their wrists. She watched them scramble to catch up to Ami and Naoki. Ami glared at Sakuya who returned it as she watched her walk away with the other girls. Akari stayed behind giving Sakuya a grateful smile before joining them.

"Wow, Sakuya, no one has ever stood up to them before." Izumi said.

"Most of us just ignore them." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but they seem to be the type of problem that just won't go away if you ignore them. I think they'll stay away for awhile." Sakuya said.

Kouji nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it looks like they will." /_Wow that was pretty cool. /_

"Well it's lunchtime now and I don't want them interrupting my first lunch period. What do you guys say?" Sakuya said smiling.

It amazed Takuya and Kouji that she was just angry a minute ago now she was back smiling. They thought it was best not to question it.

Kouji noticed her smile again. Once again he felt that same warm feeling enter him. He shook his head /_There's that feeling again. What is it? /_

"Kouji, Kouji? Did you hear me?" Sakuya asked.

Kouji snapped out of his daze, "Yes Sakuya?"

"You've been in that daze all day Kouji. Is there any reason why?" Takuya said smirking.

Kouji shot him a glare, "Takuya…" he warned before turning to Sakuya.

"I'm sorry Sakuya what's up?" Kouji said.

Sakuya looked down at the ground shyly before looking back up at Kouji, "I um was wondering if you could show me around after we eat our lunch."

Kouji felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded, "Sure um I can do it now. We have an hour for lunch and it won't take me that long."

"Ok sounds great. Well are you guys going to join us?" Sakuya asked.

"Sure we could," Takuya started before Izumi elbowed his side, "I wish we could, but I have some Italian treats that I've been dying to show you Takuya. Don't you want to try them?"

Takuya opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short when Izumi motioned towards Kouji and Sakuya. Sakuya started playing with a strand of her hair as Kouji rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands jammed into his pockets. Takuya smiled as he nodded, "Of course, I can't wait to try them. We'll just meet up with you guys after the tour is done."

Izumi nodded in agreement, "Yep, so we'll see you outside. Bye and try not to get her lost Kouji."

Kouji blushed lightly, "I'll try Izumi,"

Izumi giggled as Takuya laughed, "Good luck in that Kouji,"

Kouji shot Takuya another glare as Takuya chuckled. Izumi gave Kouji and Sakuya a little smile as she walked over to her desk to grab her lunch as Takuya grabbed his. They looked at Kouji and Sakuya one more time before walking out the classroom. Sakuya shyly stared at Kouji before looking down at her gym shoes. Kouji kept rocking on his heels taking shy glances at her from the corner of his eye. They knew they should start going. They only had an hour for lunch and time was slowly slipping away.

Sakuya cleared her throat as she looked up at Kouji, "Well should we start the tour?"

Kouji nodded, "Sure, well, let's start with our homeroom. This is our homeroom we learn most of our things here. Like History, English, and Social Studies. Come with me and I'll show you the science room, art room, gym, and the other rooms in this school."

Sakuya nodded, "Ok,"

Kouji nodded as Sakuya followed behind him. He opened the door and beckon for her to go. Sakuya blushed lightly, "Oh thank you,"

Kouji nodded hoping his blush didn't show, "No problem,"

Sakuya smiled /_He's pretty polite. /_

/_I hope she doesn't think I'm doing too much. /_ Kouji thought as they walked down the hallway.

"Ok over there is the other homeroom. We compete against them during festivals. Over there is the science room, next to it is the music room. Across from that is art and across from that is math." Kouji said.

Sakuya nodded taking everything in as she looked around. Kouji noticed the amazed look in her eyes as they passed each classroom. He remembered having the same look in his eyes when he first came to the school. He didn't know he was staring at her until Sakuya looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Hmm?"

"Um it looks like you have a question for me." Sakuya said blushing lightly.

"Oh, um, um, where did you come from? I mean where did you live before you came to Japan?" Kouji asked quickly.

"I moved here from Italy. I come from the same neighborhood as Izumi. We lived down the street from each other." Sakuya said.

"That sounds nice." Kouji said.

"Do you live from someone Kouji?" Sakuya asked.

Kouji shook his head, "No, well, I don't know. Most of the time when I'm going down the street I'm walking my dog. I don't see anybody when I do. Well except the older couple that lives in our neighborhood."

"Oh, you have a dog?" Sakuya asked.

Kouji nodded, "Yep," he started tell her about his dog Kuro. After describing him Sakuya started talking about her cat Yamiko. They easily fell into a conversation about different things such as books, t.v. shows, and other things they could think of. While they walked around they noticed it was easy for them to talk with each other, which came as a little shock to shy Sakuya and loner Kouji.

Kouji opened the door for her again when they walked outside to the field and gym area. Sakuya blushed lightly as she walked through /_He's very polite. I'm glad he is that's a really nice gesture. /_

/_I hope she doesn't think I'm silly for being so polite. I hope I'm not too polite. /_ Kouji thought as he pointed out the gym, storage room, and the baseball field.

"The field looks pretty awesome. I do like playing softball, but I'm not good at soccer." Sakuya said.

"If you need any tips Takuya can help you. He's like an expert in soccer." Kouji said.

"That's great. I am looking for tips on how to kick the ball without falling." Sakuya said.

Kouji chuckled lightly, "Yeah sometimes that ball is pretty tricky."

Sakuya smiled, "You're right I-umpf," she said as she tripped over a bat. Kouji caught her from behind. He looked down at her, "Hey are you alright?"

Sakuya looked up blushing lightly as she nodded, "Yeah I am, thanks for catching me."

"No problem," Kouji said helping Sakuya up. He walked over to the bat and picked it up, "The class before us was supposed to put this away. I'll do it be right back."

Sakuya nodded, "Ok,"

She watched Kouji walk back to shed mumbling to himself about the bat. She smiled feeling her heart flutter in her chest as she looked over at Kouji.

/_That was so sweet of him to do. He didn't let me fall like I'm sure some guys would have. Kouji is a really sweet guy. Oh man I think I might have a crush on him, but I wonder if he would ever have a crush on me. / _Sakuya thought playing with her pendant.

/_I'm glad I caught her in time. She could've been seriously hurt because of someone's carelessness. If she did get hurt I would beat the crap out of the person who neglected their duty. Wait a minute I just met her why am I so worried? Why do I blush when I see her? Why do I get all tingly when she smiles at me? Do I have a crush? I think I do. I think I have a crush on her. I can't let her know though. It'll probably scare her that a guy she just met has a crush on her. So I just have to control my feelings it can't be too hard right? Right./ _Kouji thought placing the bat back in place. He took a breath in the shed before opening the door. He walkedback to Sakuya who was currently playing with her pendant.

/_She's cute when she's playing with her pendant. /_ Kouji thought shaking his head quickly to get rid of the thought. He couldn't lose focus. He only had a half hour left before lunch was over.

"Hey," Kouji said.

Sakuya snapped out of her daze as she smiled, "Hi, did you put the bat up in the proper place?"

Kouji nodded, "Yep, everything is put up. So now no one won't trip on it and hurt themselves."

"That's good," Sakuya said.

"Yep," Kouji said. They looked at each other shyly for a bit before Kouji started again.

"Well the field and the shed are the last stops on our tour. I hope you enjoyed yourself and thank you for coming." Kouji said.

Sakuya giggled, "Thanks, I had fun on the tour. I hope to do it again, but this time I want to tour Japan."

"Oh ok, we can do that after you're settled." Kouji said. /_She liked my joke. For a minute there I thought it was too corny. /_

Sakuya nodded, "Ok, sounds good. I can't wait to check out Japan. What are some interesting things here? I've read about it, but what is it like?"

"Things here are pretty good. One of the things to look forward to is cherry blossom season. It's really nice we all go to the park, have picnics, and we watch the cherry blossoms bloom. It's a really nice day." Kouji said.

"Are there certain things you have to carry or wear?" Sakuya said.

"Hmm, well, some of us wear yukata while others were a nice spring outfit." Kouji said as he started to tell Sakuya about the different types of events that happens during cherry blossom season. As they started walking back to the classroom to grab their lunches Sakuya asked different questions about Japan. Such as the different festivals that happen, what happens during New Year's, Christmas, and White Day. Kouji in returned asked some questions about Italy. He asked Izumi about Italy sometimes, but he wanted to know how Italy was like for her. By time they made it back to Takuya and Izumi they were talking about the difference between Christmas in Italy and in Japan.

"You mean you guys get to drink a little wine during that time?" Kouji asked.

Sakuya nodded, "Yep, but it's really watered down though."

"Izumi told me about that. I didn't know you did it too." Kouji said.

Sakuya nodded, "Yep, most families in Italy do it. It's not a crime to have a little wine."

Kouji chuckled, "Sounds pretty good."

Sakuya giggled, "It is,"

"Is that a chuckle I hear from Kouji? Is he actually laughing? I can't believe it." Takuya said as Izumi giggled.

Kouji blushed lightly as he took a seat next to Takuya, "Shut up,"

Takuya laughed harder as Sakuya smiled taking a seat next to Izumi, "He doesn't laugh much?"

Izumi shook her head, "Not really, well, he laughs a little, like when something is funny, but he's usually off by himself. We always have to ask is it ok for us to eat lunch together with him. Sometimes he'll come over like today, but most of the time trying to ask him to join us for lunch is like trying to pull teeth."

"Oh I didn't know it was that hard." Sakuya said.

Izumi noticed the questioning look in her eyes and quickly smiled, "Don't worry about it. He's a nice guy, a little anti-social at times, but a pretty nice guy."

Sakuya smiled back, "Ok Izumi I believe you."

"Great, so tell me how are Aunt Rosa and Uncle Bellino? How are the munchkins Mimi and Yuri?" Izumi asked.

"They're fine. When I left mom took the munchkins to school and dad went to his job interview." Sakuya said.

"Ok that's good. Are you guys still unpacking?" Izumi asked.

Sakuya nodded, "Yep there are boxes everywhere."

Izumi giggled, "How about I help you guys unpack after school?"

"That would be great Izumi. Thanks." Sakuya said smiling.

Izumi smiled back, "You're welcome,"

They continued eating and talking about different things as Takuya started to tease Kouji.

"So did you give her a good tour?" Takuya asked chuckling at the red in his cheeks.

"Yeah I did. I made sure I showed her every important place in school. Why?" Kouji asked trying to push down his blush.

Takuya chuckled, "Oh just asking is all."

Kouji could feel his blush returning at the thought of staring in Sakuya's eyes. /_Why does that make me blush so much? /_

Takuya laughed, "You know you're blushing Kouji. I wonder why?"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Kouji said loudly. Sakuya and Izumi turned to look at him.

"You're blushing? Really?" Izumi said giggling leaning over to get a better look.

"No I'm not!" Kouji exclaimed as his face started turning red.

Izumi giggled, "Yes you are! Oh my goodness I never thought I would see the day."

"I know right," Takuya said laughing.

Sakuya looked over at Kouji who caught her gaze. They looked at each other before quickly looking away. Takuya and Izumi were too busy teasing Kouji to notice. Sakuya chewed on her chopsticks shyly as Kouji gritted his teeth. He waited for the bell to ring to end his torture. He sighed in relief when he heard the sound.

"Time to go back to class," Kouji said as Takuya groaned in disappointment, "No fair. I was just getting started."

Izumi giggled, "I know Takuya, but there's always after school."

Takuya nodded in agreement, "You're right there is and I can't wait."

Kouji shook his head, "Oh boy,"

Sakuya laughed, "Takuya is funny,"

"Oh yeah, he's hilarious," Kouji said rolling his eyes.

Sakuya laughed watching Takuya and Izumi joke with each other. She turned to Kouji with a light blush on her cheeks, "Um thanks for the tour of the school. I can't wait for my tour of Japan."

Kouji's blush returns as he nodded, "No problem. It's fine,"

Sakuya smiled watching her smile made a small smile appear on Kouji's face.

"Ooo look at that! I think Kouji is smiling!" Takuya exclaimed causing them both to blush deeply. Sakuya jogged over to Izumi, she grabbed her hand leading her inside, "I need to go to the bathroom, but I don't know where it is."

"Didn't Kouji show you?" Izumi said.

"He did, but I know you know it better." Sakuya said walking inside with Izumi. /_Besides if I don't go to the bathroom now Takuya's teasing is going to make me wet my pants. / _

Kouji watched them quickly trying to push his blush down. /_Stupid hormones I can't control my blushing or the need to smile when she does. /_

Takuya noticed Kouji fighting to keep his blush down. He smiled mischievously walking over to him. Before he could say anything Kouji put his hand over his mouth, "Shut it. Now come on class will be starting soon."

"But," Takuya mumbled stopping short when Kouji shot him a glare.

"Let's go," Kouji said as Takuya groaned walking back up to the school. Kouji shook his head making his way back towards school. He walked inside the classroom taking his seat between Takuya and Sakuya. He saw a note on his desk. He opened it up, "_Can you help me again?"_

He looked over at Sakuya then back at the note. He wrote his response, quickly placing the note back on her desk. She opened it up, "_Sure"._

She smiled over at Kouji who gave a small smile in return. They turned back around feeling butterflies in their stomach, but feeling warm all the same.

So what did you guys think of the rewrite? As always read and review. There's more to come so stay tuned. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry this took so long I was sleepy and I had homework. That and I was hanging out with Izumi and the others and (blushes) Koji. So now here's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like me and so here's the second chapter. As always she doesn't own Digimon or anything she only owns me. And I hope you remember that I Sakuya is helping the authoress write the story.  
  
So as always read, review, and enjoy.   
  
Chapter two  
  
School was out and everybody went to do there own thing.  
  
"Bye, I got to go celebrate my brother's birthday." Takuya said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be in here for awhile. See ya!" J.P. (A/N: I'm going to switch back and forth with J.P's name.)  
  
"I'll give you your tour after I get something for my parent's anniversary." Koji said.  
  
"That's okay I still have to unpack." Sakuya said.  
  
"I'm going there to help you." Izumi said smiling.  
  
"Right!" Sakuya said smiling.  
  
"Well I'll see ya bye." Koji said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye Koji!" Izumi and Sakuya said.  
  
"Ready to go?" Izumi asked. Sakuya was watching Koji walk away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
Then later on the phone calls from Ophanimon started to happen. They all had to get to the Shibuya Station by 5:45 p.m. and take the train there. Takuya was getting bored then that's when he got them call and he went off following the call. Koji was at the flower shop getting flowers for his parent's anniversary when he got the call. So he put the flowers on hold. J.P. was about to leave he was at the bike rack when he got the call so he left. Izumi went to take a break while warming up some food she got the call so she left. Sakuya was still unpacking.  
  
She got some help from Izumi and most of her stuff has been unpacked and some of her room put together. Her and Izumi has been working hard after they played with her little sisters. Sakuya told Izumi to go home and take a break, since her house wasn't far away.  
  
"Thanks a lot Izumi. You're really helping me out." Sakuya said setting her dolls.  
  
"No problem Saky it took us awhile to get settled too." Izumi said pulling a box up.  
  
"But, thanks Izumi." Sakuya said. She nodded smiling.  
  
"You should go and take a break." Sakuya said.  
"You mean it Sakuya I mean I'm not tired and I don't mind." Izumi said.  
  
"No you've been working non-stop for a long time 'Zumi go take a break I'll finish here okay." Sakuya said opening the last two boxes.  
  
"Okay." Izumi said stretching as her and Sakuya walked to the door.  
  
"I'll come back after a snack okay!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I'll be back soon Sak."  
  
"Okay 'Zumi"  
  
While Sakuya was opening another box her cell phone started ringing all of a sudden. (cell phone ringing.)  
  
"Hmm? Wonder who it is?"  
  
"Are you ready to accept a challenge Sakuya Umezawa?" Ophanimon asked.  
  
"Hmm? Sure!" she pressed yes.  
  
"Good here's what you do. You are to go to the Shibuya Station by 6:00 and take the 5:45 train." Ophanimon said.  
  
Sakuya looked at the clock and saw it was 5:25.  
  
"What do I do after? Hello? Hello!? Guess I don't have that much time. I have twenty minutes." Sakuya said putting a jacket around her waist and took the straps of a purse to use as a wallet.  
  
"I should go and tell Izumi." She looked at the clock 5:30. "AHH! I guess I'll tell her later." She said running out of the door, but she didn't know that Izumi had already got the call and was heading for the station too.  
  
She had gotten on the elevator at 5:40 she had only 5 minutes left. While running there she saw Takuya and Koji and wondered did they get the call too. She called to them, but they didn't hear her. She took the elevator next to Takuya and Koji's. But the train Takuya took was leaving, so she had to take the train next to it. The train Koji was on. When she got on the train she was wondering where she was going. She looked out the window and saw the scenery change and wonder:  
  
"Where am I going? Oh well, better enjoy the ride." She fell asleep looking out the window. Koji had no idea she was on there.   
When she woke up she was in the digital world.  
  
"Wow! Where am I?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Okay, that's it end of the line!" the Trailmon she was riding said and tossed her off.  
  
"OWW! Hey! You're supposed to be nicer to people! You know that!" Sakuya said rubbing her behind.  
  
"Oh well sorry, but it's the end of the line." The Trailmon said riding off.  
  
"Love the company. Hmm? Now where do I go?" She forgot about her cell phone when she looked at it, it wasn't her cell phone anymore it was a light blue d-tector.  
  
"Wow that's pretty, but what happen to my cell phone? Whoa!" Sakuya said as a map popped out of her d-tector.  
  
"How am I supposed to read this? I think the little red dot is what I'm supposed to look for. Well let's follow it." Sakuya said walking north following the map. While she was looking for spirit, Takuya stopped Tommy from jumping off the metal tracks.  
  
"I gotcha Tommy don't worry, buddy." Takuya said grabbing Tommy so he doesn't fall off, but then the tracks gave away and Takuya and Tommy fell to the place where he would find his spirit.  
  
Sakuya has been looking everywhere for her spirit, until she went to a place that made the red dot on her d-tector go crazy.  
  
"Hmm!? I must be getting closer this thing is going crazy." Sakuya said walking towards a field of tall grass when she got out of the grass she saw a lake that was down a hill.  
  
"OOO! A lake time to get a drink." Sakuya said going down hill to the lake the she tripped on a rock. "Uh Oh! Woah! AHH!" She went tumbling down then she fell face forward into the lake "Uh! AHH! OOF! Uh oh, I got to get back up." She said swimming holding her breath, but then she realized she could breathe underwater.  
  
'_Hey, I can breathe underwater_.' She thought '_I wonder why? Hey what's that? OOO! That's pretty_.' she thought as a clam near her open showing her a spirit that look liked a mermaid. Then her d-tector turned to the direction of the spirit and the spirit flew in.  
  
'_Woah! I guess this was the thing I was looking for. Wow! It sure is pretty_.' She thought.  
Then she felt herself go up as if being helped to the surface then when she got back to land she landed softly.  
  
"Wow, what a ride. I wonder where am I and what kind of world this is? Hmm?" she thought shruggin' her shoulders. "Well I better get that drink."  
  
While she was drinking she heard something and shot her head up.  
  
"Hmm! Who's there?" she yelled towards a bush d-tector ready to do what ever it could do.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." A little voice called out from the bush "I just wanted a drink of water too!" a little Nanamon came out apologizing. Her face softened "That's okay, I wanted a drink too." She smiled "Hi my name is Sakuya what's yours?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Hello my name is Nanamon."  
  
"Nanamon?"  
  
(A/N: I don't know if it's this is right or not so bear with me.)  
  
Nanamon: the cutest grass Digimon. These Digimon won't fight unless the have to. The information that tells about Digimon said.  
  
"Yep! You're a human aren't you?" Nanamon asked Sakuya.  
  
"Yes I am human, why do you ask?" Sakuya said.  
  
"Because I've heard stories of you. Don't worry they're good." Nanamon said said.  
  
"Okay! Hey do you know where I am?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Yep! You're in the digital world!" Nanamon said.  
  
"Really!? Well what's the digital world?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"This is the world we live in. Though now it's in danger." Nanamon said sadly.  
  
"Really? Why is it in danger? Do you know why?" Sakuya said.  
  
"I don't know much, but I know that bad people are ruining the world. If you' want to know more come with me to my village The Rosemon Village." Nanamon said.  
  
"The Rosemon Village?" Sakuya asked.  
"Yep, that's where I live come with me they'll tell you everything." Nanamon said.  
  
"Okay! I'll come. It'll probably help me understand this strange world." Sakuya said getting up.  
  
"Yay! Yay! Let's go home to my village." Nanamon said happily bouncing up and down.  
  
"Okay, let's go my new friend." Sakuya said smiling.  
  
"Yay, but let me get my drink. I was talking so much I forgot to get my drink." Nanamon got it's water and it was ready to go. It jumped into Sakuya's arms and it told her the way.  
  
"Just keep going north until you see a hill and there you are." Nanamon said happily.  
  
"Okay, here we go." Sakuya said and started to walk. While she was doing that Takuya had gotten his spirit and destroyed the evil Digimon that attacked him. Him, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei was walking while Bokomon and Nehmon was telling them about what happen to the digital world. While J.P. wasn't liking the idea of being a hero. He pulled Tomoki aside told him about how he wasn't liking the idea. Tomoki agreed and they were going back to the train station to find a way to get back home. While Takuya, Izumi, Bokomon, and Nehmon was talking and didn't notice the Junpei and Tomoki was gone.  
  
Here's the end of chapter two so did you like it. Please tell me. If you want to know what spirit I'll become well that's a surprise. So as always read, review 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you're reading this now I hope you guys know that I'm telling this story okay. And my spirit will be revealed soon. So as always read and review.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Here we are!" Nanamon said.  
  
"Where are we?" Sakuya said.  
  
"We're in Rosemon Village." Nanamon said.  
  
"Really? Wow!" Sakuya said. "This is very beautiful."  
  
The houses looked like big flowers of different varieties. There were Nanamon, Palamon, Lilymon, and Rosemon everywhere. There were flowers everywhere she had never seen a place like this it was beautiful.  
  
"What's wrong with this place like this it's beautiful." Sakuya said looking around.  
  
"I know it's beautiful, but we have to water it each day now. See look what's happening to this place." Nanamon said.  
  
The flowers dried out all of a sudden then a bunch of Lilymon came with water from the lake to restore it to it's original state.  
  
"Hey what happen just now? Why did it wither like that?"  
  
"Hmm you see our village stayed liked this all the time we didn't need to water it. But then oh come see the elder. She'll tell you everything come on." Nanamon said running.  
  
"Wait up!" Sakuya said running after it.   
  
"Hello elder!" Nanamon said to a Rosemon.  
  
"Hello little one. Did you enjoy your drink?" Rosemon said.  
  
"Yes and I met someone." Nanamon said.  
  
"Who did you meet?" Rosemon said.  
  
"A human her name is Sakuya and she's nice." Nanamon said.  
  
"Hello my name's Sakuya how are you?" Sakuya said bowing.  
  
"Hello, how are you I'm Rosemon the elder of Rosemon Village." Rosemon said.  
  
"Can you tell me what has happened to your village?" Sakuya asked. "Nanamon here told me that you didn't have to water your village before so what happen?"  
  
"The little one is right we didn't have to do it. Our village stayed beautiful for a very long time we never had to water it not even once. That is until Cherubimon came in and started to destroy the digital world for data. Our village used to have a beautiful lake. Our village and the Biyomon village used to share the lake. But now we have to go to the lake that's faraway from our village to get a month's worth's of water. The Biyomon village was our neighbors and friends, but now they've changed. They became evil and they took our lake water and stopped the river so we would have no water." Rosemon said sadly.  
  
"What happened why are they so evil?" Sakuya said.  
  
"Churibimon is controlling them. They were never evil until he came. You see tourists used to come and stay here all the time our village used to be combined, but now they've made a barrier to keep us out. They think that people liked us better." Rosemon said. "But that's not true people liked us because of our flowers and they like the Biyomon because of the flying shows they gave."  
  
"Oh, I see you have to get water from the lake there. It was mean for them to do that. Have you tried talking to them?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Yes, but every time we did they would boot us out." Nanamon said.  
  
"Well it's time to make your village beautiful and make it stay beautiful." Sakuya said getting up as Nanamon ran up to sit on her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rosemon asked.  
  
"I mean that we could find a way to get the water to come back here." Sakuya said.  
  
"You mean it." Nanamon said.  
  
"Yep, let's do it (stomach grumbling) Ooo! After lunch." She said holding her stomach. Rosemon and Nanamon started laughing "Come we shall feed you." They gave her pears.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy." One of the Palamon said.  
"Hmm! I love pears." Sakuya said as she grabbed one "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The Palamon said. She bit into it and it tasted like chicken.  
  
"Hmm! This is great. This tastes like chicken. Like a real chicken. And this one tastes like hmm a pizza. Molto Buono." Sakuya said smiling as she ate pear after pear. A few pears later she burped signaling she was full.  
  
"(Burp) Excuse me. That was delicious! Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Palamon said.  
  
"Now it's time to save your village." Sakuya said getting up. Nanamon scurried to her head.  
  
"Where's the barrier separating your villages?" Sakuya said going outside.  
  
"It's in the middle of our village where the river used to be." Nanamon said.  
  
"Okay let's see how we can fix that." Sakuya said.  
  
Meanwhile Junpei and Tomoki went to the train station to find a Trailmon to get back home. When the Trailmon ate the chocolate it left so J.P. saw some other Digimon and asked them how to get out they said they didn't know so Junpei gave them some chocolate and then they started to chase them.  
  
Hi so that's the end of chap 3. So did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Huh... (cell phone ringing) huh hello. Oh hi.  
  
Me: Hi it's me the authoress. I'm going to be taking over for a little awhile since Sakuya's too busy talking on the phone. So review and I will see you next chap. Bye - 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi it's me the authoress. (fanfare) I'll be taking over for awhile since Sakuya is too busy talking to her boyfriend. (shoots a death glare at me) so I'll tell the story. Now before we begin it's disclaimer time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not known Digimon or any of the characters I only own Sakuya. I repeat I ONLY OWN SAKUYA!  
  
Now on to the story. As always read, review and enjoy. Now let's begin.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
While Junpei and Tommy was getting chased Sakuya was trying to figure out how could she knock down the barrier separating the Rosemon village and the Biyomon village.  
  
"How are you going to do this?" Nanamon said.  
  
"That's a good question Nanamon." Sakuya said as she started looking at the barrier and wondering 'how could I do this?' She walked up to the barrier and studied it. The barrier was made of twigs, mud, and trees, and anything the Biyomon could find.  
  
"Hmm. I know." Sakuya said as she started to take some twigs down.  
  
"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nanamon screamed.  
  
"I'm taking the barrier down that's what I'm doing." Sakuya said as she started ripping vines off removing more stuff one by one.  
  
"IF YOU DO THAT THE BIYOMON WILL GET ANGRY!" Nanamon screamed looking around scared.  
  
"I know they will, but this is the only way to get this barrier down." Sakuya said pulling more stuff down. Nanamon watched her and started to pull more stuff down. The rest of the village saw what they were doing and thought they were crazy.  
  
"They're crazy. The Biyomon will come and build it back again."  
  
"It's no use trying. They should stop."  
  
"I think someone should help them out they are trying to do something instead of sitting down and letting the Biyomon rule us." Rosemon said coming out of her chambers.  
  
"(gasp) It's the elder."  
  
"Oh, my it's the elder."  
  
"Instead of talking about them why don't we help them out. At least we'll be doing something useful." Rosemon said. Everyone in the village looked down in shame.  
  
"Well the elder is right we should help instead of talking." Palamon said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's help them."  
  
Sakuya turned around and saw the whole village come towards the barrier. Nanamon got scared and stop Sakuya didn't. She knew how scared the Rosemon village was of the Biyomon village and strongly disapprove of anyone trying to take the barrier down. She was ready to get yell at and to hear disapprovements, but it was strange she didn't hear anything.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the whole village helping her out. She stopped and look and couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone wanted to take the barrier down. Even little Nanamon help out. The elder saw the look of surprise on her face and told her. "You have encouraged us to face our fears and do what's right for our village. You have encouraged us to fight. Thank you." Rosemon said bowing to her.  
  
"You're welcome." Sakuya said smiling bowing back. They worked and worked until the barrier was almost down, but the Biyomon started to notice this.  
  
"Hey, look what's happening to our barrier. I thought we told those Palamon that there would be trouble if they took the barrier down."  
  
"Yeah, what do they think they're doing?"  
  
"We've got to tell the elder." So the Biyomon ran to go tell the elder Guardramon.  
  
"Elder, Elder!"  
  
"Yes, child." Guardramon said.  
  
"The Rosemon village is taking down our barrier again." Biyomon said. Guardramon stood up "WHAT!"  
  
"Come look outside." Another Biyomon said. Guardramon ran and looked she could see Rosemon village.  
  
"How dare they take OUR water that belongs to us." Guardramon said angrily.  
  
"They have no right to take it."  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"But how are we going to stop them?"  
  
"I have the perfect idea." Guardramon said smiling wickedly.  
  
After what seemed like hours they got the barrier down. They all cheered triumphantly.  
  
"Yay! We did it! Look Sakuya the water's coming back!" Nanamon said happily bouncing up and down. Sakuya smiled she knew that it was someway to bring the water back.  
  
"Thank you Sakuya. Without you I don't think we would have been motivated to do this." Rosemon said smiling a smile that she hasn't done in a long time. Sakuya smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK OUR BARRIER DOWN!" A booming voice said. All the cheering Palamon stopped and gasped in horror. It was Guardramon.  
  
Me: Hi so this is the end of chap 4. What will happen? Will Guardramon end it all? Will Sakuya save the day? Read the next chapter to find out. Oh yeah and I didn't forget about Kouji and the others they'll come later. He he he So as always review and I'll see you later bye


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi it's me now we're on Chap 5. I can't believe this I never knew that this was going to be a chapter story I'm so happy. Now before we start it's disclaimer time. Oh yeah and if you're wondering Sakuya's still on the phone talking to her boyfriend. (dodges a flying shoe.) (laughing) Now it's disclaimer time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters I only own Sakuya. I repeat I ONLY OWN SAKUYA!!!  
  
Now on with the story. And as usual read, review, and enjoy. Now let's begin!   
  
/ Blah/ thought's  
  
"" talking  
  
Chapter 5  
  
All the Palamon stopped cheering and was now trembling in fear. Guardramon and a few Biyomon were across the river looking at their now destroyed barrier.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK IT DOWN!" Guardramon yelled again making them all cower in fear. Nanamon ran up to sit on her head Sakuya glared at them.  
  
/So this is the Biyomon that put up the barrier separating their villages and stopped the water. / Sakuya thought angrily.  
  
"You know that this is our water not yours." One of the Biyomon said.  
  
"And who are you to decide that!" Sakuya said angrily.  
  
"And who are you human." Guardramon said almost spitting out the word human.  
  
"I'm Sakuya and I thought that the river and the lake was to be shared by everyone." Sakuya said.  
  
"Oh is that so well these Palamon here stole the tourists so now we're returning the favor by stealing the water." Guardramon said.  
  
"But Guardramon you know that tourists loved us equally." Rosemon said.  
  
"Yeah right, everyone knows that the tourist liked you more." Guardramon said angrily.  
  
"That's not true and you know it." Rosemon said.  
  
"Shut up!" Guardramon said shooting a blast (A/N: I forgot Guardramon's attacks. sorry) and hitting Rosemon.  
  
"Elder!" All the Palamon screamed catching her. Nanamon got off Sakuya's head and ran towards Guardramon.  
  
"Young one wait!" It's mother said.  
  
"WAIT NANAMON!" Sakuya yelled chasing after it.  
  
"That was mean the elder did nothing to you you meanie!" Nanamon said angrily tears in it's eyes. Guardramon looked at it coming towards him.  
  
"Young fool." He said coldly as he shot another blast this time aimed at Nanamon.  
  
"YOUNG ONE!" Rosemon yelled.  
  
"MY BABY!" Nanamon's mom yelled.  
  
"NANAMON!" Sakuya yelled then her d-tector shined.  
  
"Now it's time." Ophanimon said as Sakuya spirit evolve.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOULUTION!"  
  
When Sakuya was done she had sky blue boots that looked like shoes. Sky blue shorts, spaghetti strapped tank top that showed off her bellybutton, behind her was a mermaid tail, sky blue hair that touch her mermaid tail, sky blue earrings, sky blue eye shadow, a blue mask covering her mouth like a ninja, gloves with the fingers cut out of them going up to her elbows, and two long fins on her head.  
  
"KASUMIMON!" She yelled. She rushed forward and grabbed Nanamon before the blast could hit it.  
  
"WHAT!" Guardramon said angrily. Nanamon closed it's eyes thinking it was going to be hit. It open it eyes and found itself in Kasumimon arms. Kasumimon took Nanamon back to it's mother. She smiled while she gave it back to it's mother "There you are safe now." as Nanamon and everyone else in the village stare in awe. While this was happening Kouji saved Tomoki and Takuya from the stinking Digimon and Kouji became the second one to get his spirit.  
  
"Who are you?" Guardramon said.  
  
/I guess it's true humans can turn into Digimon. / Rosemon thought looking in awe.  
  
Kasumimon looked at him.  
  
"I'm Kasumimon the person that'll save you and stop you from your evil streak."  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 5 so how do you like Kasumimon. Isn't she cool I hope you guys like her and this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. As always read, review, and enjoy and me and Sakuya will see you in Chapter 6. Bye 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's me Sakuya again now that I'm off the phone with Kouji (sighs dreamily) I can go back to telling the story. I decided to give the authoress a break. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated I've been really busy so I'm going to give you guys as many chapters as I can type. Now before we start disclaimer time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters I only own Sakuya. I REPEAT I ONLY OWN SAKUYA.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing thanks to all the people who reviewed and read it. Now as always read, review, enjoy. Here we go!   
  
"blah" talking /blah/ thoughts  
  
Kouji has a crush Chapter 6  
  
Guardramon looked at her and laughed. "Yeah right I want my water and my barrier back. Now my followers attack her." Guardramon said beckoning his Biyomon forward.  
  
"Flowing Tornado." Kasumimon said blowing the Biyomon away. Guardramon looked shocked.  
  
"W...W...What!"  
  
"If your heart is evil there is no way you can beat me. Your heart has to be purify form all the evil that has consumed it in order for that to happen." Kasumimon said. Guardramon trembled in anger and attack her. She dodges the attack and did an attack of her own.  
  
"Hurricane Rain!" she said as she hit Guardramon and his data ring appeared.  
  
"You were once mean now you can become good once more Fractal Code Digitize." Guardramon's evil data was sucked out leaving a confused Guardramon.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
Sakuya turned back and walked towards Guardramon. "You were evil, but now you're okay." She said smiling then her d-tector started shining "Fractal Download." A big field of data came out and started to change the area. The barrier remains disappeared and the two villages became one.  
  
The Rosemon village flowers came back good a new and the Biyomon tree houses became new and the river came back along with the lake the villages return to normal to the beautiful way it was before. The villages cheered Sakuya smiled then fell to her knees breathing. Guardramon looked concerned as Rosemon came over with Nanamon in her arms.  
"What's wrong?" Guardramon said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rosemon said.  
  
"SAKUYA! Are you okay?" Nanamon said. Sakuya gave a tired smile and stood up.  
  
"I'm okay it's just that being a Digimon takes a lot out of you." Sakuya said smiling.  
  
"We can't thank you enough for helping us restore our villages." Rosemon said smiling.  
  
"Yes and thank you for cleaning the evil out of me. I'm sorry about how I acted." Guardramon said bowing to Rosemon and the village.  
  
"That's okay." Rosemon said smiling.  
  
"You've saved our village thank you." Nanamon said smiling.  
  
"No prob." Sakuya said smiling back then felt herself being lifted.  
  
"Make way for the human that saved us." Rosemon and Guardramon said as a group of Palamon and Biyomon tool her through the village.  
  
"Please, please it's nothing. I had to save your village it's nothing big really." Sakuya said not being used to such praise. Nanamon jumped into her arms "Don't be so modest please enjoy yourself. You deserve it." Nanamon said smiling Sakuya smiled back.  
  
"Okay if you say so_/I wonder if Izumi and the gang are having this much fun_. / Sakuya thought as she was being carried. Takuya and the gang wondered why Kouji took off and the gang went to the Candlemon village.  
  
After saving Takuya and them from the stinking Digimon Kouji hung out in a field and sat with his back against a tree.  
  
/I_ can't believe that I had to save Takuya man some leader he is. This thing told me to go to the Forest Terminal wherever that is. Man this world is strange I mean I can't believe I turned into a Digimon and everything else that's happen. I'm going to miss my parents' anniversary and giving Sakuya her tour. Huh?_ / he blushed as he thought about that.  
  
/_Why did I just think about her? Man this crush thing is driving me crazy, but still it's nice to have a crush on her_. _She is nice and pretty and...and..._ / Kouji fell asleep with Sakuya in his thoughts.  
  
Dream time  
  
_Kouji was in a field a big filed with flowers and a lake. 'Nice field' Kouji thought. Then out of nowhere a big Digimon came. He grabbed his d-tector and once he had it the Digimon knocked it out of his hand. 'Oh no I'm done for.' Kouji thought as he tried to get his d-tector, but was attacked. He closed his eyes waiting for the end to come, but instead he heard:  
  
"Hurricane Rain!"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a mermaid in front of him. A beautiful mermaid smiling with half closed eyes though her smile couldn't be seen. She got his d-tector for him and put it in is hands.  
  
"Here you go." She said smiling. Kouji looked at her blushing. "Thank you." 'Wow she's beautiful.' Kouji thought.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" she giggled "I'm..."  
_  
End of dream  
  
"Huh?" Kouji woke up. He punched the ground /_Darn before I can see who it was. Who was that mermaid she was_ _beautiful. And she_.../ he looked at his hands touched his pocket his d-tector was still there.  
  
/_Her hands were so soft and she smelled of ocean water. What I wouldn't do to see her again. Wait a minute_ _Kouji that was just a dream and dreams...never come true._ / he thought as he got up.  
  
/_But still it would be nice_. / he thought as he walked to find the forest terminal.   
Sakuya was taken to the villages and given a flower crown making her a citizen of the Rosemon/ Biyomon village. They had a feast and they taught Sakuya the dance they use in festivals. It took her awhile before she got the dance, but she's still not perfect.  
  
"Aw man I'm still not perfect." Sakuya said.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get it." Nanamon said smiling.  
  
"You're right." Sakuya said smiling back. They talked and feasted all night. Later Sakuya held a sleeping Nanamon in her arms and smiled thinking about what happened that day.  
  
/_Man what a day. I can't believe I turned into a Digimon man that was strange. This world is so strange and yet unique. I wonder where Takuya and the gang is at. I wonder where Kouji is? Aw man I won't get my tour or finish_ _unpacking. Wait a minute did I just think about Kouji just now._ / she blushed.  
  
/_Man who would've thought that he would take over my thoughts so much. I mean he's nice and not to mentio_n cute _what do I mean he's very cute and his eyes are so...are so_.../ she shook her head to break from the daze.  
  
/_Wait a minute calm down girl you just met him, but still he's very cute./ she smiled and blushed as she thought this /I think I have a crush on Kouji. It's nice that my first crush is Kouji. I wonder where he's at I hope all of them_ _are okay_./ she thought smiling as she fell asleep with Nanamon in her arms.  
  
That's the end of chapter 6 wow to think Kouji would have dreams about me. The authoress and I want to thank all the reviewers and the people reading it and who has been waiting so patiently for an update. She never thought it would go so far thanks. Until we meet again in chapter 7. Bye 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi the authoress and I would like to thank the people who are reading and reviewing the story. The reason why it took us so long to update was it was hard to force—I mean get the authoress to type and update. So sorry about the long wait. And now here we are chapter 7 well before we begin it's disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own Sakuya I repeat I ONLY OWN SAKUYA!

Now as always read, review, and enjoy. Here we go! Sorry it took so long for the update.

"blah" talking

_/blah/ _thoughts

Kouji has a crush chapter 7

"Are you sure that you must leave." Rosemon said as the village was there to see her off.

"Yes, I've been here for awhile and I need to go my friends." Sakuya said smiling. (A/N: This is after a few episodes and everybody has their spirit."

"Please Sakuya..."Nanamon said crying, but Rosemon cut it off "Now young one she has done much for us. Like a petal off a flower she must flow with the wind, find her own path and go with it."

"Rosemon is right Nanamon she needs to spread her wings and go find her own path." Guardramon said. Sakuya smiled. She loved staying in the village. Helping the Biyomon and the Palamon get their tourists back helping them perform in festivals and entertain the tourists. She mastered their dance and can do it pretty well. She loved staying here, but now she must find her friends and this 'Forest Terminal'.

"I will miss you all, but I will never forget you. You all have been so nice to me, but I must go sorry." Sakuya said smiling.

"That's okay it was fun having you around." Nanamon said smiling.

"We'll miss you!"

"Take care!"

"Know that you will always have friends looking out for you."

"Goodbye Sakuya take care." Rosemon said smiling.

"Goodbye Sakuya." Guardramon said.

"Goodbye." Sakuya said smiling as she waved goodbye leaving the village.

/_Take care Sakuya. / _Guardramon and Rosemon thought. Sakuya left the village smiling. Even though she would miss them she would never forget them or all the stuff they taught her.

/_Now it's time to find Izumi and the others. I wonder where they are. Oh well better began. / _Sakuya thought as she began her search.

She started walking and her search led her through fields of flowers, places with ponds, and Trailmon tracks. She started to follow the tracks when a Trailmon came. She asked him where the Forest Terminal was. The Trailmon told her that it wasn't on his route, but he wouldn't mind dropping her off close by. She thanked him and accepted the free ride. As usual she fell asleep on the train ride with Kouji in her thoughts.

Kouji started his journey again looking for the Forest Terminal. Sakuya floating into his thoughts every once in awhile. He couldn't understand. He didn't understand why did Sakuya overtake his thoughts so much. Her and that mermaid he dreamed about. But he had a feeling that they were connected somehow. He didn't know how, but knew that they were connected.

_/Why, why do I keep thinking about her? / _Kouji thought after waking up from dreaming about her again.

/_I don't know why I keep dreaming about her. I know that I have a crush on her and she's so...man why I doze off like that. Heh. I can't believe that Sakuya is taking over my thoughts so. I...I...I...wonder if she's okay. / _Kouji thought as he continued walking again.

Takuya and the gang continued looking for the Forest Terminal too all wondering about Kouji and why he left. Then something hit Izumi what about Sakuya? Izumi stopped walking and started thinking.

/_I wonder if Sakuya's here. I just left her. I knew I shouldn't have. Man, that girl always worries about my well being and not hers. I hope Sakuya's okay. I'm gonna have to explain everything when I get back. That is if I get back. / _Izumi thought.

Everyone noticed that Izumi stopped waking and wondered what was up.

"Hey, Izumi what's up? Everything okay." Takuya said.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking." Izumi said.

"About what." Junpei said.

"About my cousin Sakuya." Izumi said.

"Who's Sakuya?" Tomoki said.

"She's my cousin from Italy. She came today and I was helping her unpack when I had to go. And I don't know what she's doing or if she's worried about me or anything." Izumi said thinking.

"Don't worry Izumi when we get back you can explain everything to her." Takuya said.

"Yeah you're right." Izumi said then they started to hear rumbling then a big Digimon came out in front of them.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Now be ready for your defeat! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" the Digimon Maramon said.

"Not if we can help it. Ready guys SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya and everyone said as they turned into their Digimon forms.

"How about we fight fire to fire!" Agunimon said as he did pyro tornado, but against Maramon's fire body it didn't even scratch.

"Ha Ha! Take this!" Maramon said as he did his fire attack.

"Fire Barrage!" It said as it Takuya.

"Auggh!"

"Takuya! Take this hurricane gale!" Kazemon said as she hit Maramon, but it didn't affect it.

"Ha! Ha! Take this!" as it did the same attack and hit Kazemon.

"Kazemon! Take this you creep! Thunder fist!" Beetlemon said and as he hit Maramon and it didn't phase it. The Maramon did the same attack on Beetlemon as he did everyone else. Then it turned it gaze to Kunamon. Kunamon gulped.

"Now it's your turn!"

"I think not Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said as he hit Maramon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kunamon said helping Lobomon. They hit it at the same time and Maramon cooled down and fell.

"Yeah! We did it thanks Lobomon."

"No problem. Now let's help the others." Kunamon nodded as they started to make there way over to the others Maramon started to heat up again.

"FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! FIRE BARRAGE!" Maramon said as he hit Kunamon.

"Kunamon! You'll pay for that. Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said as he hit Maramon, but Maramon blocked his attack and hit him as he slid back and hit a tree causing him to turn back human like everyone else.

"You're a hard one to beat, but I'll take care of you." Maramon said.

Kouji reached for his d-tector, but Maramon knocked it out of his hand.

/_Aw man just like my dream. I'm done for. / _Kouji thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the end to come, but instead he heard:

"HURRICANE RAIN!"

He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful mermaid standing in front of him smiling with half-closed. WAIT! Just like the Mermaid...in...his...dream.

/Hey! It's the mermaid...the one that was in my dream. She's really beautiful. / Kouji thought looking at her. She smiled as she looked around as everyone did the same thing as Kouji and wonder:

/Who was this Digimon? /

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me. Sorry about the long update, but the authoress had homework to do. (Dodges flying shoe) So tell us I'll see you again in Chapter eight.

Bye-Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichi wa, Bonjour, Hi Hello here we are at chapter 8 where I appear for the first time. I can't wait can you? Oh yeah the authoress wants to apologize for not updating in such a long time. School started again and you know how that is. So on behalf of me and the authoress we're sorry. So before we begin the authoress would like to say: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON I ONLY OWN SAKUYA I REPEAT I ONLY OWN SAKUYA I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

"Blah" talking

/_Blah_/ thoughts

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 8

_She smiled as she looked around as everyone did the same thing as Kouji and wondered /who was this Digimon? /_

She then turned her attention to Maramon.

"Who are you? How DARE you attack ME! Mara Blaze!"

"Shining Mist!" Kasumimon said as she disappeared in a mask of fog.

"Where did he go!" he said frantically looking around.

"Tsunami Whirlpool!" Kasumimon said as she attacked him knocking the fractal code out of it.

"You will attack innocent Digimon no more! FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" she said as she got rid of Maramon.

Afterwards she got Kouji's d-tector and put it in his hands. This was exactly like his dream. Her hands, her smile, her smell, all like his dream. Kouji looked at her blushing.

"Thank you."

/_Wow like my dream she's beautiful. I'll finally be able to see who she is. /_

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kouji gulped his heart rate rising. Everyone thinking the same thing.

She giggled "I'm…" she said as she de-digivolved and turned back human.

"Sakuya." She said smiling at all of them. Kouji's mouth almost dropped. The girl he had a crush on was the beautiful mermaid in his dreams. He knew that she had to be connected somehow, but he didn't know that they were the same person.

Takuya and the others couldn't believe it either Sakuya was the Digimon that help them out. Izumi couldn't believe that that Digimon was Sakuya.

"SAKUYA!" Izumi said and ran up to her.

"Hi Izumi!" Sakuya said smiling as Izumi hugged her.

"I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy." Izumi said smiling.

"Yep, hi guys." Then she saw that Kouji was behind Izumi "Hi Kouji." She said blushing. Kouji was still looking at her "Oh hi Sakuya."

"Hey Sakuya" Takuya said.

"Hey Takuya."

Hey Sakuya wow I didn't know that you could digivolved."

"Yep hi J.P." she then spotted Tomoki.

"Hello my name is Sakuya what's yours?" Tomoki looked at her shyly "My name is Tomoki. Hi you must be Izumi's cousin. I've heard about you."

"I'm glad you have." She said smiling.

"How did you get here?" Izumi asked.

"Well after you left I got a call that told me to come to the digital world. I went to the train station and I fell asleep on the train ride. When I woke up I'm here." Sakuya said.

"Hey that's what happen to us." Izumi said.

"Did you get a call telling you to go to the forest terminal?" Takuya said.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what it is or where it is. I was hoping you guys knew." Sakuya said.

"No we've been looking for it too." Kouji said.

"Well since we're all here we can look for it together." Sakuya said.

"I don't know Mr. Man over there doesn't like to work as a group." Takuya said looking at Kouji who narrowed his eyes.

"Come on you guys we keep meeting each other anyway we might as well work together as a group." Izumi said.

"Izumi is right and we'll get things done faster if we work as a group so come on guys, please?" Sakuya said as everyone waited for Takuya and Kouji's answer.

"Sure I'll work together if he does." Takuya said.

"Same here." Kouji answered.

"Good then it's settled." Tomoki said smiling.

"Yep." J.P. said. Izumi and Sakuya smiled at each other in agreement.

"All right then let's go." Takuya said as they left.

While they were walking they seemed to be going in formation. Izumi and Sakuya were in front, J.P. and Tomoki was in the middle, Takuya and Kouji was at the end, and Bokomon and Nehmon was bringing up the rear.

"You usually don't stay with us what's with the sudden change in attitude." Takuya said.

"Heh, nothing I just figure that if I stay here and keep myself from saving you again maybe you'll become a better leader." Kouji said Takuya scoffed.

"Yeah right we don't need your help and by the way Sakuya saved us not you." The something clicked in Takuya's head. He remembered how Kouji looked at Sakuya when she was Kasumimon.

He stated smiling mischievously "Or are you here for another reason." Takuya said looking at Izumi and Sakuya who were talking. Kouji didn't realize that he blushed.

"No, that's not the reason. I just came because I agreed with…"

"Sakuya. Yeah I know." Takuya said smiling slyly.

"I do not…I mean…SHUT UP TAKUYA!" Kouji yelled as Takuya laughed.

/_What's wrong with me? I know I have a crush on her, but why do I act like this whenever I hear her name? What is this feeling? Is this what happens when you have a crush? / _Kouji thought as he looked at her blushing. He smiled.

/_I like this feeling. I like it a lot. /_ Kouji thought smiling. Trying to hide his blush from Takuya who was still teasing him.

"You know they all call Kasumimon the goddess of the deep." Bokomon said.

"You're not helping." Kouji said.

"So how did you find us Sakuya?" Izumi asked as they were walking while Takuya was teasing Kouji in the back.

"I saw light and something told me to go to it and then I heard 'Takuya' and that's when I figure out that you were there." Sakuya said.

"I saw what happen between you and Kouji." Izumi said smirking as Sakuya blushed.

"You like him don't you." Izumi said smirking.

"No, I don't I just saved all of you and gave Kouji his d-tector back that's all." Sakuya said franticly trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, right I saw how you were looking at Kouji when you were Kasumimon. That looked like more than friendship to me." Izumi said smirking watching Sakuya blush again.

"Izuuumi! IT DID NOT! I just gave Kouji his d-tector back that's all it's really nothing Kouji is just my friend."

/_Or is he? /_ a voice inside her head said. Sakuya shook her head. /_Yes, he's…just …my…friend. / _she thought looking at Kouji who caught her eye.

They looked at each other and turned away quickly blushing. Takuya and the others laughed. They found camp for the night in some forest.

"Okay, here we'll stop for the night." Takuya said as they found a spot.

"Good I was getting tired and hungry." J.P. said.

/_Does this guy never get hungry? / _Kouji thought.

"Well we do need a break we've been walking all day." Izumi said.

"Yeah, okay Tomoki we're here." Sakuya said as Tomoki got off her back.

"Okay thank you Sakuya. I hope I wasn't too much trouble." Tomoki said.

"Nope you were okay Tomoki." Sakuya said smiling.

"Okay, but thanks again for the piggy-back ride." Tomoki said smiling.

"You're welcome." Sakuya said smiling. Kouji saw Sakuya smile from his place by the tree.

/_Her smile is very beautiful._ / Kouji thought then he shook his head.

/_You're doing it again Kouji. / _a voice inside his head said, but he couldn't help looking at her smile.

"Well we need to get supplies for the night." Bokomon said.

"Yeah, I'm huuuuuuuuuungry!" Nehmon said.

"Thank you for telling everyone Nehmon." Bokomon said as he pulled his pants.

"OW!"

"Yeah Bokomon's right we do need supplies." Takuya said.

"Good, Takuya Kouji you go get food, Sakuya Tomoki you get water, and me and Izumi can go get the firewood." Junpei said with that sick look of love in his eyes.

"Um…yeah how about me and Takuya go get firewood, you and Tomoki go get food, and Kouji and Sakuya can get water. Okay? "Izumi said.

"Yeah that's okay." Tomoki said.

"Aw alright." J.P. said disappointedly.

"Cool with me." Takuya said.

"Excellent and me and Nehmon will watch the camp." Bokomon said.

"Yep, cause I'm starving." Nehmon said.

"Uhhh!" Bokomon replied.

"Sure, I don't mind do you Kouji." Sakuya said.

"No I don't mind." Kouji said.

"Okay then we're off. Hey get _water_ you two." Takuya teased.

"Takuya." Izumi said pushing him along. They all left to do what they were told to. While they were walking Kouji and Sakuya both thought:

/_This was a setup. /_

_/Me alone with Sakuya in the forest D puberty D hormones. / _Kouji thought keeping his hands in his pockets.

/_Alone in the forest with Kouji. Okay Sakuya calm down. You're just here to get water to get water that's all. / _Sakuya thought tightening her hands around the bucket. The she heard it the smooth sounds of the stream.

"Kouji the stream is this way come on." She said her long black hair bouncing behind her. Kouji followed her.

/_She has pretty hair…D! / _he thought. The they made it to the stream.

"Now how much water are we suppose to get?" Kouji said.

"Well, they gave us two buckets to both of us I guess four buckets full." Sakuya said. As they were reaching for the bucket their fingers touched. They realized it and looked at each other. Then they turned away quickly blushing. They were silent for awhile. They couldn't believe what was happening. Kouji decided to break the silence.

"Um, thanks." Kouji said.

"You're welcome…for what?"

"For…getting my d-tector back." Kouji said hiding his red face behind a bucket. Sakuya blushed.

"Oh, you're welcome Kouji it was nothing really." Sakuya said. They were silent agin only the smooth sounds of the stream could be heard.

"How did you know where the stream was?" Kouji asked.

"I listened to it."

"You listened?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I love listening to water. Call it a sixth sense or something, but I can hear water. It's a very soothing sound when you listen to it. Like when I have so much stuff on my mind listening to the water calms me down. In a way it's like being with someone special you know?" Sakuya said.

"Yes, I do." Kouji said softly looking at her. She looked at him and blushed. Kouji was looking at her with half closed eyes her heart started to race.

/_Oh my gosh! He's looking at me. He's…looking at… me. He looks so cute. / _she thought.

"Well I think we better go." Sakuya said blushing her heart beating.

"Okay. Ready? Um…need any help?" Kouji said his heart racing.

"Nope, I'm okay. Whoops!" she said as she almost dropped one of her buckets, but Kouji caught it for her.

"Woah! There! You alright?" he said helping her.

"I'm…I'm…alright. Thank you. She said as she looked at their hands. Their hands were awfully close. They were awfully close. Kouji noticed this and blush as he turned his eyes to the ground because he didn't know what would happen if he looked her in the face.

/_Kuso! Why am I acting like this. I'm afraid that if I look at her I'm going to…I'm going to…I'm going to…kiss her. /_ Kouji thought.

_/Don't look at Kouji. Because once you do you'll think about bad thoughts. Bad thoughts like kissing or something el…No! DON'T THINKG BAD THOUGHTS! /_ Sakuya thought, but too late they looked at each other.(A/N: What Sakuya was thinking about when she said something else wasn't what you thought it was. )

"I…think we should head back." Sakuya said again turning her head away.

"…"

"Kouji?"

Kouji set one of his buckets down, put a finger under her chin and turned her head softly towards him. Sakuya blushed at this close contact as she looked at Kouji with half-closed eyes. The voice in his head was saying 'kiss her', 'kiss her'. Sakuya could feel Kouji's breath as he came closer. His lips brushed hers when: "HA! HA! SEE TOLD YA I COULD MAKE A FIRE IZUMI!!!"

They heard that and pulled away fast breathing. They look at each other trembling slightly.

/_I…I…I was going to kiss Kouji! / _Sakuya thought breathing blushing as red as she could go.

/_I…I…I was going to kiss Sakuya! / _Kouji thought breathing and blushing going as red as he could go.

"…I think we should be heading for camp." Sakuya said again.

"…Yeah, let's." Kouji said picking up his bucket and the one he helped Sakuya with and they left. Their hands still holding onto that one bucket.

Hi it's me the authoress. So how did you like it. Wasn't what happened between Kouji and Sakuya sweet. If you're wondering where Sakuya is at she's in the back blushing. She's in so much shock she can't talk right now so I the authoress will be taking over. So as always review and I'll see you next chapter.

Bye-Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hi it's me the authoress. As I said in the last chapter I'm taking over because Sakuya is in so much shock right now she can't even function. (laughing and dodging a shoe) Anyway since you guys have been so patient I will give you as many chapters as I can type. Or as many chapters I am able to type now that vacation is over. Now before we begin I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lady Emerald Black. Merci for the reviews Kousi, Minamoto Girl, Tailsy Chan, and everyone who's either read or review this story. Thank you your support is great. Another thing time for the disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I ONLY OWN SAKUYA! I REPEAT I ONLY OWN SAKUYA!

/_blah/ _thoughts

"blah" talking

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 9

Kouji and Sakuya walked back in silence. The event at the stream still playing in their heads. Their hands were still on that one bucket.

/_Her hand is soft. Man I can still feel her lips. / _Kouji thought fighting really hard to contain his blush.

/_His hand is so soft. His lips…I still can feel his lips. / _Sakuya thought hiding her blush.

"Ah! You finally made it back. I thought we lost you." Takuya said.

"Nope, we're back and we found our way fine." Sakuya said sitting next to Izumi as Kouji found a spot on a tree.

"Did you find the stream?" Izumi asked. Sakuya and Kouji blushed.

"Um…YEAH! We FOUND the STREAM okay!" Sakuya practically screamed laughing nervously. Kouji turned his back to them hiding his flushed face.

Everyone turned their head to the side in confusion. Everyone except Izumi and Takuya who was looking at each other smiling mischievously doing the victory sign.

/_I knew something would happen if we left Kouji and Sakuya alone. Jackpot Baby! /_ Takuya thought laughing to himself. Izumi doing the same thing.

/_Man, Takuya was right something must've happen between Kouji and Sakuya. I've never seen her act like this before. / _Izumi thought laughing to herself.

/_Okay, Sakuya pull it together. Deep breath okay. Kuso! Why blush like this now. / _Sakuya thought furiously at herself.

/_Can they talk about something other than the stream? /_ Kouji thought.

"Oh don't worry Izumi they found the _stream_ alright." Takuya said smirking.

"SHUT UP! TAKUYA!" Sakuya yelled blushing.

"Ah! Look at ya! Need a drink of water to cool that raging fire down, Saky. How about you Kouji?" Takuya teased as he heard Kouji go "Humph!"

"OOO! Takuya…"

"Now Takuya leave them alone." Izumi said holding back an enraged Sakuya.

"Aw how cute. I know what's going on here." Junpei said smirking. Sakuya stopped and blushed "Leave me alooone." She said burying her face in her hands.

"What do Sakuya like Kouji or something?" Tomoki said. Everyone stopped. Kouji turned around, Takuya's and Izumi's smirks grew bigger, Sakuya's face turned redder if that was possible, Bokomon and Nehmon stopped arguing, J.P. kept looking at Kouji and Sakuya, and Tomoki kept looking around.

"Did I say something?"

"No, Tomoki you didn't." Sakuya said holding back her embarrassment.

"I think Tomoki got the …" Takuya started, but was interrupted by Kouji's hand.

"Can we eat now?" Kouji breathed in an annoying tone. He knew that food was the only way to end their torture.

"Oh, yeah I can't believe that I forgot where's the food?" J.P. said getting up.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Tomoki said following J.P.

"Yeah let's go I am starving." Takuya said Izumi agreed and followed him leaving Kouji and Sakuya almost alone. Everyone was busy grabbing as many pears as they could. Sakuya gave Kouji a relieved look Kouji did something that was rare for him…smile. Not an evil smile, but a sincere one. She blushed and smile back. Before he went to get his share he whispered her ear, "That's for getting my d-tector back… Saky." Her heart started to beat as she look at Kouji who smiled sincere at her again as she smiled back almost fainting form the feel of Kouji's breath in her ear.

/_Heh. Cinnamon. / _she thought as she went to go get her share.

"Pears, great rabbit food." J.P. said.

"Well would you have rabbit food or starve to death." Izumi said.

"Do rabbits eat pears?" Nehmon asked.

"I don't know." Bokomon said annoyed.

"Well it's food might as well eat it." Takuya said as he bit into one.

"Yum, pizza!" he said happily.

"Hey, I've had these before." Sakuya said.

"Really?" Tomoki said, "Are they safe?"

"Yep, see yum spaghetti." Sakuya said biting into one. Tomoki looked and saw the others eating, so he bit into one.

"Hey this _is_ good." Tomoki said.

"See told ya." Sakuya said smiling. They took their food back to the campsite. Everyone ate in a circle except Kouji. Sakuya noticed this. /_I wish he wouldn't do that we're his friends. / _Then that little voice spoke /_And what are you exactly. /_

_/I'm Kouji's friend too. / _she answered.

/_But what kind of friend. / _that voice spoke again. She shook her head. Kuso, that voice was right she knew it was right, but she wouldn't accept it. She took her share and sat next to Kouji on the other side of the tree. Kouji noticed someone sitting next to him he turned around and noticed that it was Sakuya. He ate his pear trying to hide the little blushed that appeared on his face.

/_She's sitting next to me. Okay clam down. / _Kouji thought as happiness entered his heart.

"So, why are you sitting next to me?" he asked while kicking himself mentally. She looked at him smiling "Cause I want to. Is that a problem?" she said tilting her head to the side a look of questioning in her eyes. Kouji kicked himself again. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No that's not a problem. I was just wondering because…not a lot of people sit next to me." Kouji said.

"What if you sat next to them?" Sakuya asked.

"Heh. Yeah right." Kouji said Sakuya laughed. Izumi noticed this.

"Hey Takuya look." Izumi said beckoning her head towards Kouji and Sakuya.

"Aw, that is so cute." Takuya said.

"I knew they liked each other why don't they fess up." J.P. said.

"Did you see how they acted when they came back from the stream? Something must've happened." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but what?" Izumi said.

"Well, it appears that they are very fond of each other." Bokomon said.

"Yeah they're laughing see." Nehmon said. Everyone looked and sure enough they were laughing.

"You're funny Sakuya. I can't believe that you got a girl to put glue in her head. That's just ingenious." Kouji said laughing. Something he hasn't' done in a while.

"Well she got me to put paint in my hair I was just returning the favor." Sakuya said laughing.

"You're evil do you know that?" Kouji said snickering. She smiled, "Yep I know," and continued to laugh. Everyone was looking in shock.

"Man it's a rare thing for Kouji to smile. I have to try really hard." Takuya said.

"Yeah, man Sakuya's amazing." J.P. said. Tomoki agreeing with him.

"Of course she's amazing she's my cousin." Izumi said smiling.

"Sakuya seems to bring out the best in Kouji." Bokomon said everyone agreeing with him.

Afterwards they were full and everyone started to fall asleep one by one. First Bokomon, Nehmon, J.P., Izumi, Tomoki. Takuya, Kouji, and Sakuya were the only ones who were up. Sakuya saw Tomoki shiver a little so she untied her jacket from around her waist and placed it over Tomoki. She didn't know how big her jacket was, but it fit. She took her place next to Kouji when she was done.

"You really are treating Tomoki nicely." Takuya said.

"Yeah, well he's like the little brother I never had." Sakuya said smiling looking at Tomoki.

/_There's that smile again. / _Kouji thought smiling to himself while looking at Sakuya.

/_It's so beautiful. Wish she smile at me like that. / _Kouji thought then that little voice spoke.

/_She did smile at you like that. You almost kissed her, remember. /_

/_Ah! Shut up! / _Kouji thought. He hated it when that little voice was right.

"Do you have any siblings Sakuya?" Takuya asked.

"Yep, I have two sisters. Do you have any?"

"Yep, one brother. Do you have any siblings Kouji?"

"No, I'm an only child." Kouji said.

"Oh." Takuya and Sakuya said.

"But…one day I was going through our family albums and saw my baby picture only there was someone else who looked like me in there. I don't know who he was, but he looks just like me. So I'm kind of sure that we're related. I tried asking my dad, but…he's two busy with my step mom." Kouji said that last part bitterly.

"I can't ask my mom because…well I think we're related." Kouji finished getting surprised looks form Takuya and Sakuya.

"Wow, Kouji…I'm sorry about your mom and…wow." Takuya said, trying to let all that Kouji had said sink in.

"Wow, Kouji I'm sorry to hear about your mom and… man," Sakuya said putting a caring hand on Kouji's shoulder.

"I never knew." Takuya said, staring into the fire.

"Well, now you do." Kouji said, turning away. Sakuya hated this. She felt bad for Kouji. Takuya wished that he didn't bring up the topic. They were silent all thinking about what Kouji had said. Sakuya and Takuya tried to think of something to cheer him up.

"Hey, Kouji, is he still alive?" Sakuya said. "That person in the picture I mean."

"Yes, I believe so, why?"

"Then you can still find him. I know that he's out there somewhere and if you look hard enough I'm sure you'll find him." Sakuya said with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah, Sakuya's right. You can find anyone these days if you look hard enough," Takuya said. Sakuya nodded. Kouji looked at them both and smiled. "Heh, Thanks I guess if I look hard enough I'll probably find him."

/_But I wonder who is he? /_ Kouji thought.

"Now let's talk about something else like you and Kouji for example." Takuya said smirking. They blushed, "Let's not." Sakuya said. Then Takuya put out the fire and fell asleep. Kouji and Sakuya were still awake.

"I love the stars. They're so pretty." Sakuya said. Kouji nodded. "I like how stars make like I don't know a big quilt." Kouji said.

/_Man that was lame you could've come up with something better. /_ Kouji thought. Sakuya nodded and sleepily leaned over her head resting on Kouji's shoulder. He blushed, "H, H, Hey Sakuya I…" she was asleep.

/_She looks so peaceful. / _Kouji thought as he put his arms around her waist and she moved in closer resting her head on his chest. He noticed the she shiver slightly, so he took his jacket off and put it over her like a blanket. She snuggled closer to him, and Kouji started blushing his heart started up again. He held her close and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Night Sakuya…my goddess of the deep." He said resting his head on hers, as they slept under the stars.

Aww isn't that a cute ending. I think they make such a cute couple don't you. As you know it's me the authoress. So how did ya like it? Was it cute? Was it sweet? As always review and I'll see ya next chapter.

Bye-Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, it's me here we are at chapter 10. Wow can you believe it we're at chapter 10. Now I will tell you that something sweet happens between Kouji and Sakuya. Please don't tell me how corning this is because I tried really hard on this. Okay? Okay (deep breath) now here we go and once again thank you for all your reviews and support and this time for the disclaimer Izumi will do it.

Izumi (clears throat): SHE DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANYONE FROM DIGIMON EXCEPT SAKUYA. I REPEAT SHE ONLY OWNS SAKUYA.

Me: Thank you Izumi now here we go as always read, review, and enjoy.

Here we go.

"Blah" talking

/_blah/ _thoughts

Kouji has a crush chapter 10

"Aw look that's so cute."

"Aw how sweet."

"Hey let's leave them alone and find some more pears."

"Ok."

Takuya and the others woke up smiling at Sakuya and Kouji. They thought they leave them alone to spend more time with each other. Sakuya stirred, fluttering her eyes open. She heard the soft breathing of someone. She saw the jacket, and recognized it. It was Kouji's Wait a minute…the arms around her waist, the soft breathing heartbeat, the gentle breath on her head that was…Kouji. She blushed when she realized this. She looked at Kouji he was still asleep.

/_He looks so calm. / _She pushed some hair out of his face. She then looked at Kouji's face taking in all his features. Then her eyes landed on Kouji's lips. Her heart raced when she thought about how close she to kissing those lips. Those soft, inviting…she shook her head. /_No, bad thoughts Sakuya, bad thoughts. / _

She looked at the spot where Takuya and the others were sleeping. It was empty.

/_Oh no they set me up again. I'm alone with Kouji again. Oh no. / _She thought as she began blushing. She felt Kouji stir, and open his eyes. He felt something warm. He looked down, and saw Sakuya. He blushed when he remembered what happened last night.

"Morning Sakuya," Kouji said blushing.

"Morning Kouji," Sakuya said blushing too. She looked at Kouji's arms and turned away.

"I think I'm gonna find more pears." She said, getting up, but something was holding her back. She looked down at Kouji's arms. They didn't move. She was being pulled closer to him. Her chest pressed against his as she looked up and Kouji had that look in his eyes the look he's had at the stream. Sakuya looked back at Kouji with uncertainty in her eyes.

She turned her head away or she tried to as Kouji turned it back. Kouji didn't know why why she wouldn't look at him. It was like she was scared. Scared of him and what he would do.

"What's wrong?" Kouji asked as he felt something wet on his hand. He looked and saw that Sakuya was crying. She was crying and Kouji felt hurt.

"…I'm…"

"No!" Kouji looked at her she was hugging him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry it's not you. It's just…I like you I really do. I'm just…afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she looked at him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm afraid of my heart being broken again." She whispered softly as she hugged him. Kouji couldn't believe it someone broke her heart. Why someone would break her heart he would never know. Because if he did he would probably hit the guy in the mouth.

He would never break Sakuya's heart. She made Kouji feel something that he's never felt before. He didn't know what Sakuya had to done him, but he was glad that she did it. But how could he tell her?

He lifted her head gently with his chin so she could look at him. She looked back tears going down her face gently. Kouji took his index finger, and wiped the tears off her face. At this Sakuya blushed and looked at Kouji. Kouji started to caress her cheek with the same finger and she relaxed a bit.

Their eyes locked as they got closer and as their lips brushed each other as they came together for a soft kiss. Takuya and co. saw and silently cheer. They didn't cheer loudly for fear of being discovered, but they were all happy that Sakuya and Kouji kissed and discovered how they felt about each other.

Sakuya couldn't believe it. She was kissing Kouji, her love, her wolf. This was better than she expected.

/_I can't believe it. My first kiss is my first kiss is KOUJI! His lips are so…soft. / _Sakuya thought as she wrapped her arms around Kouji's neck.

/_Wow my first kiss. So this is how it feels. I'm glad Sakuya's my first kiss. She smells good and her lips are really…soft. / _Kouji thought as he pulled her closer. After a few more seconds they broke apart. Their lungs demanding air they looked at each other with longing in their eyes. Sakuya rested her head on Kouji's chest again as Kouji's head rested on hers. All was quiet nothing could be heard except the occasional chirping of birds.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the prettiest of them all?" Ranamon said said looking in her mirror.

"Sorry, my queen, but I must detest there is someone prettier than the rest." The mirror said.

"WHAT! WHO IS PRETTIER THAN ME!" She yelled.

"Why the beautiful queen of the deep Kasumimon and the beautiful queen of the air Kazemon."

"WHAT! Listen here suga there is no one prettier than me." Ranamon said outraged.

"I beg to differ m'lady." She turned around to see who that voiced belonged to it was Mercurymon.

"Auggh! Who asked you Mercurymon." She said and turned her attention back to the mirror.

"But thy mirror is correct. There is someone prettier than you. Thou just don't want to admit it." Mercurymon said as Ranamon scoffed.

"There is no one prettier than me." Ranamon said.

"You know there is someone prettier than you you just don't want to believe it."

"Can it Duskmon. No one asked for your opinion." Ranamon said as Duskmon went "Feh."

"Yeah mirror be right there is someone who prettier."

"Aw great the peanut gallery is here. Shut up Grumblemon. Got anything to say Arbordramon."

"Yeah that mirror is right, _right_?" Arbordramon said Ranamon fumed.

"HOW DARE YOU! ALL OF YOU I'M MUSCH PRTTIER THAN HER/_I'll show them I'll show them that I'm much prettier than her. Let's see how pretty she is when she's gone. /" _Ranamon thought evilly.

Sakuya and Kouji were still sitting in each other's arms loving what happened to them a few minutes ago. Izumi and the others decided to actually leave Kouji and Sakuya alone for a few minutes.

Sakuya still had her head on Kouji's chest. Listening to his heartbeat, taking in his fresh clean scent while Kouji still had his head on hers running her fingers through her silky long hair taking in her jasmine scent. Sakuya sighed contentedly. /_This is great, but I think I should tell him how I feel and not start crying again. / _

"Kouji…Ididn'tmeantocrylikethatearlierit'sjustthat…well you see…" she started, but Kouji put a finger softly to her mouth quieting her.

"Shh…That's okay I feel the same way." Kouji said smiling and blushing.

"Really? Because it was really stupid the way I just cried like that and…" she was cut off by Kouji's lips. Sakuya's eyes widen before slowly closing as she wrapped her arms around his neck responding to the kiss. When they broke apart they smiled.

"I know I feel the same way about Sakuya and it's okay to cry. There's no problem with that." Kouji said smiling. Sakuya smiled back and hugged Kouji. This was like a dream come true. Kouji like her like she liked him this was great. Kouji hugged her back smiling against her hair. He had never felt this way about anyone. This feeling of caring this feeling of happiness was so new to him and he liked these feelings he liked them a lot.

While they were hugging a plan was unraveling. Ranamon called three Divemon and a Sludgemon to attack the group and nab Sakuya. She had bribed the Digimon with a date and they were pudding in her hands.

"Hey is that her?" a Divemon said.

"Yep, it is, and who is that?" another one said.

"It's one of them he's in the group." Divemon A said.

"I've found the rest of them. They're over there." Divemon C said.

"Let the plan begin." Sludgemon said smiling evilly.

Izumi and the gang were looking around the forest making sure not to go too far. Takuya and Izumi were going crazy. They wanted to know what was happening between Kouji and Sakuya, but they didn't want to be caught spying and be chased out of the forest. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Izumi started pacing, "Izumi calm down. I'm sure everything is okay." Takuya said.

"I know, but I want to see WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Izumi screamed and continued to pacing.

"Come on Izumi, you know they're okay remember how they were this morning. They're fine." Junpei said.

"I know, but I still want to see. I mean Sakuya had a crush one time, but let's just say it wasn't a happy ending. I'm just really happy that's all." Izumi said looking up at the sky.

"I know you are Izumi, but you have to be patient. We'll know when they come through here looking for pears. Come sit Izumi." Takuya said patting a spot next to him. Izumi smiled and stop making her little trench and sat next to Takuya.

"Yeah you're right I guess I should take it easy." Izumi said.

"Yeah Izumi, take it easy relax here have a pear." Tomoki said giving her a pear

"Thanks." She said smiling.

_/ How come she won't sit next to me. / _Junpei thought. As she was about to bite into it when a horrible smell hit her nose.

"Ugh! What'sh that'sh smhell." Izumi said holding her nose.

"I don't know what'sh ish that smhell. It smhells like old fhish.' Takuya said holding her nose. Then the ground began to rumble.

"What's that?" Tomoki said as Sludgemon appeared from underground. Sludgemon looked like an old fish covered in mud.

"Who are you?" Takuya said.

"I'm Sludgemon. Prepare to meet your DOOM!"

"Not if I can help it READY GUYS!" Takuya said taking his d-tector out.

"READY! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"BETTLEMON!"

"KUNAMON!"

"We'll show you! Pyro Tornado!"

While the fight with Sludgemon was happening the Divemon were starting their plan: Nab Sakuya. Sakuya and Kouji were sitting there still hugging when they sensed something.

"Kouji do you sense that." Sakuya said hating that she had to get up.

"Yeah, I do." Kouji said removing his arms form around her waist as she stood up and Kouji put on his jacket. Then the Divemon came out of nowhere.

"Who are you!" Kouji yelled.

"We're Divemon and this is the last stop."

"Not if I can help it. Ready Sakuya!"

"Ready! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"LOBOMON"

"KASUMIMON"

"Take this SPEAR BARRAGE!" (A/N: I don't know any attacks.)

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon said as he hit one of them. The one snuck behind him Kasumimon saw it, "AQUA BLAST!" she said as she hit him.

"Augh! You're a tricky wench take this! MARINE SPRAY!" Divemon B said as a spray of spears came towards her.

"KASUMIMON! HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon said as she got out of the way and the laser hit the spears making them fall on contact.

"Flowing Mist!" Kasumimon said as a shroud of mist covered them.

"Hey where they go!" Divemon C said.

"LOBO KENDO!"

"HURRICAN RAIN!" they said together hitting the Divemon.

"Kuso, where are they?" Divemon A said looking around. As the mist started to clear they saw the two figures.

"THERE!" Divemon A said as he hit Lobomon.

"NO! LOBOMON! TSUNAMI TYPHOON!" she yelled as she hit one of the Divemon, but then in one swift movement the other two Divemon grabbed her from behind.

"AHH! LOBOMON!"

"NOOO KASUMIMON! LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon said coming towards them, but then stopped when he saw Divemon A hold a spear towards her neck.

"Come closer if you dare." Lobomon stopped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't have Kasumimon hurt.

"Any closer and the girl gets it."

"No, Lobomon get them I'm okay really AHH!" Kasumimon screamed as they pulled her hair enraging Lobomon.

"STOP IT! LOB…"

"Aquarian Mist!" Divemon A said as a cloud of mist surrounded them.

"NO! KASUMIMON!" Lobomon said looking around.

"LOBOMON! Let me go! Let me go! AH!" he heard Kasumimon scream as the Divemon took her away.

"KASUMIMON! KASUMIMON! NO!" Lobomon screamed as the fog cleared and he saw them take her away. He jump up and tried to get them, but Divemon A hit him back. They had covered her mouth, but she wiggled enough to scream "LOBOMON!"

"KASUMIMON! NO!" he screamed as he saw them take her away.

"NO! KASUMIMON!" Kazemon and the others screamed as they had come too late. She was gone. They did their mission they nab Sakuya.

Oh no Sakuya she's been kidnapped! Poor Kouji what will he do? His beloved Sakuya has been taken from him. You don't want to miss the next chapter. As always review and thank you for the support.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all it's me the authoress. Sorry for not updating in awhile I had so much homework to do I nearly screamed, but now I'm back.

Thanks for the reviews they're really great now where we left off Kouji's sweet Sakuya was kidnapped by Ranamon's goons, while Kouji watch helplessly. What will happen next?

"blah" talking

/_blah / _thoughts

Now before we begin disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I ONLY OWN SAKUYA! I REPEAT I ONLY OWN SAKUYA!

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 11

Lobomon and the others watched as they could do nothing as Divemon took Kasumimon away. Lobomon de-digivolved to Kouji and fell to his knees. He let them nab Sakuya his love, his goddess, his…friend gone. Everyone de-digivolved and looked at the scene in shock. Takuya sat down a blank look on his face. Tomoki started to cry, Junpei kept looking up at the sky, Izumi sat down and looked at the ground crying, and Kouji kept punching the ground until his emotions broke. He couldn't keep them in any longer, he started crying.

He hadn't cried in a long time and now he'd broke. He had kept his emotions inside for years and now…

"S…S…Sakuya." He sniffed, "no" and cried.

"Where are you taking me?" Kasumimon asked.

"Shut up, we're taking you to Ranamon's palace." One of the Divemon said.

"Ranamon? Who's Ranamon?"

"The best and prettiest water queen in whole digital world." Another one said.

/_Yeah, right. /_ Kasumimon thought.

"Now shut up!" Divemon C said. It felt like they were walking for hours until they came to a lake.

"What's this…AHH!" Kasumimon said as Divemon B pulled her hair.

"This is Ranamon's palace, now be quiet!" Divemon A said, holding the spear closer to her neck.

When they approached the edge of the lake a long bridge appeared in front of them, leading them to Ranamon's castle. It was big and blue. The Divemon took her inside the castle where they lead her to Ranamon's throne.

"Here she is Ranamon." Divemon A said pushing her in front of Ranamon.

Ranamon studied her she gasped in horror/_Oh no she is prettier than me. Well, no one will see her beauty no more. / _

"So you're Kasumimon, the one that saved the Rosemon and the Biyomon village. Huh, suga?"

"Yes, I am. Why have you captured me?"

"Because it's goody two shoes girls like you that ruin my plans to take over the digital world. And because you're PRETTIER THAN ME! I'M THE GODDESS OF THE DEEP NOT YOU!" Ranamon yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kasumimon. Kasumimon looked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kasumimon said.

"NO, I'M NOT AND BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETTY AND YOU SAVED THAT VILLAGE I'M LOCKING YOU UP! LET'S SEE HOW PRETTY YOU ARE NOW! TAKE HER AWAY!" Ranamon said.

"Yes, Ranamon. Let's go!" Divemon A said as they took Kasumimon to the dungeon.

"HEY! MY FRIENDS WILL COME AND GET SAVE ME!"

DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOUR FRIENDS TOO! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Ranamon said laughing evilly. Kasumimon started fighting until a spear was held to her neck so she had to leave quietly.

"Ha, Ha, one down five to go. I'll get all those children soon. Ha! Ha!" Ranamon said admiring herself in a mirror, but unknown to her Duskmon saw the whole thing.

/_She didn't deserve that. No matter what Ranamon thinks. / _Duskmon thought as he disappeared into the darkness. The Divemon threw Kasumimon into a dungeon cell. When she was thrown in she de-digivolved into Sakuya and her d-tector flew. Divemon A grabbed it.

"I'll just keep this. Now there'll be no way you can escape. HA! HA! HA!" Divemon A said laughing with the other Divemon A said laughing with the other Divemon as they walked away. Sakuya looked down sadly. She was captured, and there was no way she could leave. Or get in contact with Izumi in the others. She could do nothing.

"Kuso, Kuso I can't believe…" she said as she beat the ground with her fist. She stopped as the realization licked in she couldn't see Kouji anymore. Hot tears came to her eyes as she realized this. She tried to stop them, but they came anyway.

"K…K…Kouji." She said crying.

Kouji and the gang stopped crying and started to think of a way to save Sakuya.

"Okay that's enough. Crying isn't going to bring Sakuya back." Kouji said drying his eyes. Tomoki and Izumi did the same.

"You're right. We have to find a way to save her." Izumi said drying her eyes.

"Yeah." Tomoki said wiping his nose.

"We have to develop a plan to get her back." Takuya said and Kouji nodded. Then Kouji spotted something. He walked over and picked it up. Everyone looked and Izumi gasped. It was Sakuya's jacket in the same spot Tomoki had slept at. Where she last left it. Kouji looked at it/_Sakuya's jacket. /_ he thought holding the jacket close to him. /_It's smells like her. (sigh) Sakuya. / _He hasn't felt this way since his dad got remarried.

"So, what are we going to do? How are we going to get her back? We don't even know where she is." Junpei said.

"We'll find a way. If there's a will there's a way." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right. There has to be a way to get her back and we will." Izumi said.

"But how?" J.P. said.

"We can and we will. I saw them take Sakuya that way." Kouji said pointing east.

"Oh, good directions Sherlock we're sure to find her." J.P. said sarcastically.

Kouji's eyes narrowed angrily making them look very dangerous.

"Well, I don't see you with any brilliant plan." Kouji said coldly.

"I mean come on that way that's real specific."

"Okay, then where did they take her?"

"Well…um they took her east over there by the lake." J.P. said pointing the same direction that Kouji did.

"Isn't that the same place I pointed to?" Kouji said icily moving closer to J.P. moving closer to J.P. as J.P. backed away.

"Hey, Kouji, calm down man." Takuya said.

"Yeah, Kouji we don't want to do anything rash now." Izumi said.

"Yeah." Tomoki said.

"So you say that my plan is bad, but yours isn't better. Who the hell do you think you are? I've had it with your negative energy. Now either you help us get Sakuya back or else." Kouji said icily gripping his shirt. Junpei was scared, but he wouldn't show it. He smacked Kouji's hand away.

"Oh yeah or else what?" J.P. said not helping the situation.

"OR ELSE THIS!" Kouji said as he raised his hand to punch him, but Takuya grabbed his arm.

"Kouji man STOP! Let it go!" Takuya said holding his friend's arm back.

"J.P. you're not really helping." Izumi said holding J.P. back while Tomoki helped Takuya hold Kouji back.

"Hey it's not my fault that he's losing his temper." J.P. said angrily.

"It's not my fault that you're fat now is it?" Kouji said coldly.

"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!"

"NOW STOP IT!" Tomoki yelled making Kouji stop and J.P. stop. "None of this is helping. Is Sakuya back? No. Right now she's probably scared and sad and wondering where we're at. And we should be helping her instead of sitting there arguing." Tomoki finished tears rolling down his already tear stained face. Everyone looked down in shame.

"Tomoki's right we should be saving her not sitting here arguing with each other." Izumi said looking down.

"Yeah, we should who knows what they're doing to her." Takuya said. Kouji stopped fighting and Takuya let him go. He stood there clenching his fist.

"You're right. We should be trying to save her. Not sitting here arguing." Kouji said looking at the ground. J.P. just stood there remembering the fight him and Kouji had. He knew he crossed the line, but Kouji should've never said those things to him, but they still needed to rescue Sakuya.

"We do need to get her back, but how?" J.P. asked again. Kouji just glared at him. Takuya sensed that and was ready to grab him if he charged again.

"Yeah, but before we do we have to work together, and I mean _all_ of us." Izumi said looking at Kouji and J.P.

"Humpf. I wouldn't work with him even if you paid me." Kouji said angrily.

"Same here." J.P. said angrily.

"Guys." Izumi and Tomoki whined.

"Come on guys if we're going to get Sakuya back _we_ all have to work together." Takuya said standing between them. They just glared at each other.

"Come on guys." Takuya said Izumi and Tomoki were holding their breaths. Kouji took a deep breath and held his hand out.

"I'm willing to forget everything you said if you agree to work together to get Sakuya back." Kouji said holding his hand out for J.P. to shake. J.P. looked at his hand then at him. Kouji was serious.

/_Man Kouji is serious. He must really love Sakuya. /_ he thought.

"Sure, I'll work together sorry for what I said." J.P. said shaking hands with Kouji who said "Whatever. (sigh) sorry too." Takuya, Izumi, and Tomoki smiled.

"Okay that's a step in the right direction. Now Kouji you said that you saw them take her over there. Right?" Takuya said Kouji nodded.

"Okay, if they took her over there someone had to have seen her."

"Takuya's right someone should have seen her." Izumi said. Kouji thought for a minute then nodded.

"Right, let's go." Kouji said as they started their own mission: Rescue Sakuya.

Yay! The rescue is underway. Boy there was some thick tension coming from Kouji and J.P. wasn't it. Now that they have their own mission will their mission be successful and what will happen to poor Sakuya? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. I'm so glad that you like the 11 chapter. Now when we left off Kouji and J.P. were about to fight, but thanks to Tomoki that all got adverted. And what's the deal with Ranamon? Will Duskmon help Sakuya out? What about poor Kouji?

Now the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IONLY OWN SAKYA I REPEAT I ONLY OWN SAKUYA!

"Blah" talking

/_blah/ _thoughts

**_Blah_** dream sequence and flashbacks

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 12

After Sakuya stopped crying she sat up against the wall with her knees up to her. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten caught. But she wouldn't cry anymore. She had to find a way out of here. But how?

/_How do I get out of here? I wish I knew. / _she thought resting her head on her arms.

"Excuse me. But are you alright? "she turned her head up. That voice was familiar.

"Wait a minute are you Ophanimon?" she asked. In the cell across from her was Ophanimon. She smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. I also got captured and I have been here for awhile. When I saw you get captured, and saw you crying I was wondering if they hurt you and if you were okay." She said. Sakuya nodded, "Yes, I'm okay." She said as she walked towards the bars to get a good look at Ophanimon.

She was a very pretty Digimon. She was very elegant, and her staff had been taken away. (A/N: Sorry for the lame description. I forgot how she looks. (sweat drop) )

"So, you're the one who called us to the digital world. It's nice to meet you." Sakuya said bowing and smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakuya." Ophanimon said smiling.

"What are they going to do? Why have they captured us?" Sakuya asked.

"They've done it because it's part of Churbimon's plan." A voice said. Sakuya looked around there was a voice she didn't recognize. She looked across form Ophanimon and saw another celestial Digimon. It was Seraphimon (A/N: I don't know if that's the right spelling or not. (sweat drop) )

"Hello I'm Seraphimon and I'm one of the celestial Digimon. See Churbimon's plan is to capture the celestial Digimon so the rest of the digital world is unbalanced." Seraphimon said.

"But why and why did they capture me and not everyone else." Sakuya said.

"Because you were trying to stop them, look Sakuya many Digimon have been captured and force to work for Churbimon's men. They show no mercy. They go around taking the data of anything and anyone around them. Then they take them and force them to become their servants. Sometimes to spare a village they take a certain individual or they sometimes take a whole village. They don't care. They probably took you because you saved a village. If you do something good they get you." Seraphimon said.

"They captured Seraphimon and myself because we could put a stop to them. With us out of the way they're free to reign their terror on the Digital world." Ophanimon said.

"Oh, but it seemed like Ranamon had a grudge against me. I understand everything else, but that." Sakuya said.

"The reason why she hates you so is because you're her rival." Ophanimon said.

"Rival?"

"Yes, see Kasumimon was always known as the true water queen. She was prettier, nicer, and was better than Ranamon. So, Ranamon has always been jealous of you, and you abilities. That's why when she saw you she had you lock up because she hates you." Seraphimon finished getting an understanding look from Sakuya.

"That's why. /_She did it because she hates me well I hate her too. I'll show her I'll get out of here…somehow. /_ Sakuya thought. Then Ranamon and a few of her servants came in.

"Well suga I've seen that you met the two other prisoners there are many as you can see. Now I know that you were with those other pesky children now suga tell me where are they." Ranamon said.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no I won't tell you." Sakuya said glaring at her.

"Fine, guess I got to do it the hard way DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon said as a cloud appear over her head.

"Wha…AHHHHH!" Sakuya screamed. Afterwards she held on the bars to steady herself.

"Now tell me."

"NO!"

"Fine! DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon yelled as Sakuya screamed out in pain again. Ranamon did it a few more times before she stop. Sakuya held the bars to steady herself she was tried and breathing heavily.

"My aren't you stubborn. (sigh) I guess I'll try tomorrow I don't want to get rid of you…yet." Ranamon said coldly as she walked away. When she was gone Sakuya collapsed against the bars. She was exhausted and her clothes were torn.

She slid down to the floor breathing hard. Ophanimon and Seraphimon were shaking their heads. They knew how it felt to get hit by draining rain. Sakuya has never felt so tired and…alone.

/_If I only had my d-tector then I'll show her…if my friends were here we would show her. (sigh) I wish they were here…I wish Kouji was here. / _she thought sadly as she curled into a ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Kouji and the others started their search by going in the direction that Kouji told them. When they arrived they asked questions to anyone they could find. A lot of Digimon said they didn't see them, but one did. Fridgemon said that he saw them take Sakuya farther north and that's where they went. They continued until nightfall when they had to set up camp.

Dinner that night was tense. Kouji and J.P. wouldn't talk to each other, Takuya tried to think of something to lighten the mood, Izumi kept thinking how quiet it was without Sakuya, Tomoki kept seeing Sakuya taken away and how helpless he was feeling, and Bokomon and Nehmon couldn't think of anything to say. Takuya tried to cheer everyone a little bit.

"Well…at least we now know where is." Takuya said.

"Yeah, that's true, but we don't know where she's being held at." Kouji said biting into an apple. Takuya try to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Well, all hope isn't lost all we got to do is find where she's being held at." Izumi said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that." Kouji said.

"Like we did today we found a lot of stuff today so I'm sure that we can find her. Don't worry Kouji." Takuya said. Kouji sighed, "I know. You guys are worried too. It's just… I've never felt so helpless before. I couldn't do anything to stop them from…taking her." Kouji said staring at his apple.

"I know what you mean." Takuya said.

"Yeah." Izumi said. Tomoki agreed J.P. just nodded his head.

"I…hope she's okay. If they do anything to her I'll…" Kouji said clenching his fist.

"I know man don't worry we're going to get her back." Takuya said putting a hand on his shoulder Kouji smirked, "T…Thanks." He said as Takuya smiled. Izumi smiled at the little scene and looked up at the sky.

/_Sakuya where are you? I hope you're okay. / _Izumi thought sadly staring at the sky. That night everyone fell in an uneasy sleep. Kouji fell asleep clutching Sakuya's jacket. Kouji's face scrunched up in pain, he was jerking back and forth turning left and right. He was having a _really_ bad nightmare.

Dream Time

_**Kouji was running through a castle. For some reason he couldn't digivolve. They were at the place that Sakuya was being held at. Takuya and the others were fighting MetalSeadramon and told Kouji to go ahead and save Sakuya. They would catch up with him when they were done. That's when Kouji started running looking for Sakuya in different rooms when a spear missed him by a few inches. He looked and saw the Divemon from before who took Sakuya.**_

_**/Kuso! It's the Digimon who took Sakuya before. / Kouji thought angrily. The Divemon laughed evilly.**_

"_**Looking for your girlfriend? She's right over there." Divemon A said pointing behind Kouji and he was right. Sakuya was across form him crying. Her clothes were torn, there were different bruises on her body, and there was a big bruise under her eye. She said something, but Kouji couldn't hear it. Kouji went mad. He's never had such rage pump through him like it did now.**_

_**/Please work d-tector. Please work so I can save Sakuya. / Kouji thought squeezing his d-tector.**_

"_**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION! LOBOMON!"**_

_**Lobomon ran to her, but was knocked back. He looked to see who did it. It wasn't the Divemon, but a Digimon he didn't know.**_

"_**Who are you?" he asked. The Digimon smirked, "I'm Ranamon, the prettiest water Digimon ever and your time and that girl's is up!" Ranamon said as she made a wave appear and shove him against the wall.**_

"_**You're not getting near her." She said coldly.**_

"_**We'll see about that." He said as he charged again and the Divemon hit him.**_

"_**Auggh! Nani!" Kouji said then he saw the Divemon.**_

"_**If Ranamon told you to stay away form her then do as she says." Divemon B said.**_

"_**Yeah, right like I would do what you tell me LOBO KENDO!" he said as he went right through them, but the more he destroyed more of them reappeared.**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"_**Aren't Divemon great suga, the more you kill the more of them reappear. Now let me help out my followers. GUSTING GALE!" she yelled as she hit Lobomon sending him flying towards a wall, when he hit the wall he de-digivolved into Kouji.**_

_**He slid down slowly, once he was on the ground he started towards Sakuya.**_

"_**Heh, you don't learn do you fine DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon yelled as she hit Kouji. He cried out in pain, but still continued to walk. Ranamon thought he was crazy and decided to cure him the hard way. She did continuous attacks each more powerful than the last, until he started limping.**_

_**He made it to Sakuya and tried to go to her, but bump against something. It was a wall. **_

_**Sakuya got closer to it until it was only the wall separating her and Kouji. They pressed against it trying to reach each other. Their hands scratching against the wall Sakuya was crying mouthing "Kouji." Kouji didn't know it, but he was crying too. Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks as he mouthed "Sakuya." **_

_**He wanted to get to her so badly to hug her, to hold her, to make her better. But he couldn't and it was killing him. Then Ranamon appeared behind Sakuya Kouji's eyes widen in fear. He mouth "Behind you", but it was too late. Ranamon grabbed her and lifted her up by her hair. Kouji started to pound against the wall his tears running faster. But the Divemon held him back and took his d-tector away from him.**_

"_**IIE! SAKUYA!" He screamed as he outstretches his hand.**_

"_**KOUJI!" Sakuya mouthed as she outstretches her hand. She mouths something else, but Kouji couldn't get it. Ranamon threw Sakuya roughly to the ground and then she did one last attack. An attack that made a whirlpool come around Sakuya and traps her in it. She tried to get away, but the water kept her there until she stopped moving…**_

End of Dream

Kouji woke up with a start. He sat up his body covered in a cold sweat. He was shaking violently clutching Sakuya's jacket. He was breathing hard he even took off his bandana cause his head hurt. His heart was thumping like it would come out of his chest. When he calmed down a little he got up and walked slowly to a nearby stream to wash his face and get a drink. Before he left he took a look at Takuya and the gang who was still sleep.

/_Good. / _he thought. /_I wouldn't want them…to worry about me. / _he thought as he walked, still slightly trembling, to the stream, but what Kouji didn't know was that Takuya and the others were up and heard Kouji's screams and his restless sleeping.

"Man, Kouji's really torn up inside I've never seen him like this before." Izumi said.

"Kouji really likes her." Tomoki said.

"Yeah, I thought I never see the day when Kouji Minamoto's shield goes down. I hope Kouji will be alright. This has to be a hard pill for him to swallow." Takuya said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope we find her." J.P. said.

"We _will_ find her and we _will_ get her back." Izumi said.

"Yeah, sure." J.P. said

When Kouji made it to the stream he splashed some water on his face and took a long drink trying to calm down. When he did he remember the conversation him and Sakuya had by the stream.

Flashback

"_**How did you know where the stream was?" Kouji asked.**_

"_**I don't know call it a sixth sense, but I can hear the water. I don't know why, but when I go to a new place I know exactly where the lakes and streams are without looking at a map. But I like listening to water it calms me down. It's like being with that special someone you know." She said smiling.**_

"_**Yes, I do." Kouji said softly looking at Sakuya who blushed.**_

End of Flashback

/_That's when we almost kissed. /_ Kouji thought touching his lips.

/_Then we did kiss. Her lips was so warm, so soft…oh Sakuya I miss you. This isn't FAIR! The first time I open up the first time I start to care this happens. Why? WHY? How come everything I love always gets taken away form me. My family, my mom, and now Sakuya the girl I love. WHY! Why can't I be happy? Why can't anything go right for me? Why do I always have to suffer? How come I can't be happy?_

_She was the first one to ever break my wall. Sure, other have tried, but none of them succeeded like Sakuya. She was so easy to talk to, so easy to be around. The time we tell each other how we feel is the time she gets taken away and out of my life. ERR WHY! Why can't things go right for me? It's like a big chunk of my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I don't understand? Why can't I be happy? Why can't I love? Why can't I smile and be carefree? Why? Why? Why?_

_Oh, Sakuya my love, the girl I adore, my first crush, my first kiss, my goddess of the deep. I wish you were here so I can sleep peacefully under the stars with you. So I can hug you, kiss you, and never let you go. Tell you everything's going to be alright. Just to be near you, but no you're gone and I swear I'll get you back. No matter how long it takes me. _

_Why do I feel so hopeless and afraid? Why? This is not fair this is so not fair. I hate this feeling. I hate it. Sakuya…why…why you/ _Kouji thought as he sat against a tree letting his head rest against it and started to cry. Tears went down his face slowly as he started pulling grass trying to make them stop, but wasn't successful. Kouji sat there and cried all night.

(sniff) (sniff) What a sad chapter. Poor Kouji he's going through such emotional pain. But don't worry Kouji (hugging a Kouji doll) the nice authoress will make it all better soon. It seems that Kouji's and the gang search isn't going well will they get the lead they need? Can Sakuya hold out any longer? To find out the answers you'll have to read the next chapter.

Oh yeah Kuso means d in Japanese, Nani means what, and Iie means no. I'm taking Japanese this year and I couldn't help, but put in some of the words I know.

Hope it didn't confuse you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, Konnichi wa, Bonjour, and Guten Tag. Thanks for the reviews I love them all.

This chapter is a birthday chapter for Lady Emerald Black (Happy birthday ) Now when we last left Kouji the poor boy cried himself to sleep. How sad (sniff) Now let's begin, but before we do here's the disclaimer Izumi if you'll please.

Izumi: (Takes a deep breath) IF you don't know that the authoress owns Sakuya and she doesn't own Digimon then I'm not going to tell you.

Well…thanks Izumi as she said I only own Sakuya that's it. So now let's begin.

Oh yeah sorry for not updating sooner. Finals came and…well you know how that goes. I'll try to update sooner now that I'm out of school, but we'll see how that goes.

Blah- talking

/_blah/_- thoughts

**_blah_**- d-tector

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 13

Kouji woke up slowly the next morning. His headache was gone and he wasn't crying anymore, but he still felt sad. He could feel the tears on his face from the night before.

/_Well, I can't sit here all day. It's a new day meaning another chance closer to getting Sakuya. I got to get up and start the day…and hope that I won't cry as much. /_ Kouji thought as he got up drank form the spring again and walked back to the campsite. As he approaches the camp site he started to hear voices. Angry voices that were yelling and screaming.

/_What's going on/_ Kouji thought as he got closer to the campsite and looked through some bushes. He saw Takuya holding Izumi back and Tomoki trying to hold J.P. back.

"You are so inconsiderate you fat slob!" Izumi yelled angrily.

"Why? Because I know the reality that it's a cold chance in Hell that we'll find Sakuya!" Junpei yelled back.

"Why are you so negative? We're going to find Sakuya end of story!" Izumi yelled back.

"How? We don't even know where we are let alone where Sakuya is. Face it Izumi SHE'S GONE!"

"DO YOU HATE SAKUYA OR SOMETHING?"

"NO, I'M JUST SAYING WE'RE NOT GOING TO FIND HER!"

"WE ARE WE'RE…"

"GOING TO FIND SAKUYA AND GET HER BACK SAFELY!" Izumi and J.P. looked and saw Kouji emerge from the bushes.

"NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES US WE WILL FIND HER!" Kouji yelled as he got closer to J.P. and grabbed his collar.

"Now either cooperate or you'll be facing a mad cousin and an angry boyfriend who's so stressed out they won't be accountable for what they'll do." Kouji finished coldly and threw J.P. roughly to the ground. J.P. looked at Kouji, Izumi, Takuya, and Tomoki. They looked like if he said one more thing they would kill him. He sighed, "Okay, okay we're going to find Sakuya. We've just got to keep looking and we'll find her." J.P. said. Everyone was satisfied after that.

"Right, so are we ready to go?" Takuya asked. Kouji walked to where his bandana was brushed it off and put it back on.

"Yeah, let's go"

Sakuya woke up remembering what happened yesterday. She sighed sadly. Her stomach growled she was hungry and she knew there was no food around. She sighed again. Then she heard footsteps. Her eyes widen in fear that it was Ranamon again. She closed her eyes and curled into a tight ball. She expected to hear 'Draining Rain', but she didn't.

She uncurled and looked at who it was. It was Duskmon. His dark exterior and big eyeball was scaring her, but at least it wasn't Ranamon.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"Duskmon."

"Duskmon? Are you one of Ranamon's followers?" she asked. He scoffed at that.

"Please, I wouldn't be her follower even if she was the last Digimon on Earth." Duskmon said.

"…oh…Why are you here? Are you here to try to get information out of me? Because if you are I'm not going to talk! I don't care what you do I'm not gonna…"

"Shut up."

"Huh?" she blinked

"Shut up and listen. I'm here to feed you." He said and in his hands were four apples that he tossed to her. She caught all of them and asked, "Why…are you doing this? What do you want?" she asked. Duskmon became silent he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I want to know…how do you know Kouji." He said slowly. Sakuya glared at him.

"I don't know what you mean." Sakuya said bitterly looking at him.

"I know that you know him. I heard you crying saying 'Kouji, Kouji'. I know that you know him." Duskmon said.

"…I do know him, but I'm not going to tell you anything. Why should I?"

"Because when I hear that name it…it sounds so familiar, but I don't know where… and why? That's why I'm asking you because I know that you know him." Duskmon said. Sakuya's glare never left her face.

"I still won't tell you."

"…What if I got you out of here?"

Sakuya's glare left and a look of surprise appear on her face.

"You mean…you would help me…escape?" she asked slowly. He nodded, "Yes, if you tell me how you know Kouji and who he is. If you do that I'll help you escape." Duskmon said.

"…really? Wow…okay. I'll tell you. And are you sure that you'll help me escape."

"Yes, I never go back on my word."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because what Ranamon did to you…you didn't deserve that. No matter what Ranamon thinks." Duskmon said. Sakuya looked as a small smile appeared on her face.

"…T…Thank you." She whispered. Duskmon nodded, "Whatever." Then they heard footsteps Sakuya's eyes widen in fear. She knew who that was. It was Ranamon. Sure, enough it was her holding Sakuya's d-tector. She was smiling evilly.

"Who is this?" she asked holding the d-tector up for her to hear. Her heart sank as Duskmon eyes widen. She knew who that voice was.

It was Kouji.

The gang thought that maybe they could get in contact with Sakuya through her d-tector.

"I hope this works." Izumi said pressing the buttons on her d-tector.

"Don't worry Izumi it will." Takuya said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can get to her." Tomoki said.

"Yeah, don't worry." J.P. said. He still had doubts about this plan, but didn't say anything.

"You won't know unless you try." Bokomon said.

"Yeah." Nehmon said.

"You guys are right. Wait I think I have something. Hello? Hello? Sakuya are you there? Sakuya?" Kouji said.

(Back at Ranamon's palace)

Sakuya's mouth went dry. It was Kouji. She was happy and scared at the same time. Happy because she could hear Kouji's voice, but scared because Ranamon knew who it was.

Duskmon's eye widen, "That voice so…familiar." He suddenly had a flashback. It was him and someone who looked like him and that person was talking. Many memories started flashing through his head. He saw his mom then his grandma on her hospital bed telling him he had a twin. Then he saw the picture he found. In the picture was him and someone who looked like him.

/_These memories…why are they haunting me. AHH! KOUJI/ _he thought as he screamed out loud.

"Oh, Duskmon didn't see you there, suga. You alright not that it matters to me none." Ranamon said. Sakuya got up and walked towards the bars. She wanted to know if the person who was going to help her alright.

"Are you…" she began, but Duskmon started screaming.

"AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DO THESE MEMORIES HAUNT ME SO! AHHH!" he screamed as he ran off to clear his head.

"Well, that's just like Duskmon to be strange, but oh well. Now sweetie I know you know who this is." Ranamon said holding up the d-tector. Kouji and the others were listening to the conversation on the other end.

"**_I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know." _** Sakuya said. Ranamon grinned evilly as a rain cloud appeared over her head. Sakuya gulped.

"**_Now tell me who this is or else." _**Ranamon said coldly as she raises her hand slowly to command the cloud. Sakuya was scared, but she wouldn't show Ranamon. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"**_Fine, DRAINING RAIN!"_** Ranamon said as Sakuya cried out in pain.

(Back to everyone who's listening)

Everyone's eyes widen in fear when they heard Sakuya screamed. Izumi turned paled Kouji was instantly filled with rage at whoever was making her scream like that. Takuya got angry hearing her scream, Tomoki looked like he was about to cry, and J.P. felt bad that they didn't know where she was. After the scream they heard Ranamon again asked, "**_Who is this?"_**

"**_I don't know…AHHHHH!"_** they heard her scream again.

"Sakuya! SAKUYA!" Kouji screamed.

This was too much for him he had to stop this and get her back.

"**_K…K…Kouji." _**They heard Sakuya say weakly.

"**_H…H…Help me."_**

"**_Oh so you do know them. I was right. Heh, now excuse me chil'ren if you want to see your precious Sakuya again give me your spirits when you come to my castle and we'll talk until then, bye."_** Ranamon said as the connection between them stopped. Everyone was in shock.

Izumi was pale and she started shaking. Takuya put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she burst into tears and cried in Takuya's shirt. Takuya took Izumi by a tree to sit down and she wrapped her arms around Takuya and cried harder into his shirt. Takuya held her close and rocked her slowly whispering words of comfort to her. (A/N: Hee Hee I had to add a little Tak/Izu in this. I couldn't resist. )

Tomoki sat down and stared blankly at the ground. J.P. was mad and jealous. Mad at what happen to Sakuya and jealous that Izumi went to Takuya and not him. Kouji was shaking he was so angry that he was shaking violently. Hearing Sakuya scream like that made him remember the nightmare he had and how Sakuya looked in his dream.

"I can't…believe…Sakuya…no…why…NO!" Kouji screamed.

"I can't believe…that…whoever…that…was…why…" Izumi coked between sobs.

"I know. I want to know who that is too. Don't worry Izumi we'll find her." Takuya said holding her.

"I can't believe they…hurt her like that." Tomoki said.

"Yeah, that was horrible." J.P. said.

/_I'm going to save you Sakuya. I swear it. /_ Kouji thought.

Duskmon ran to the darkest place in the castle to collect his thoughts. Many questions ran in his head. Who was Kouji? Why did every time he hear his name his head would hurt? Why did he always see his grandma telling him he had a brother? Why did he keep seeing that picture? Why? Why? Why?

/_Why does my head hurt when I hear that name? Why? Who is Kouji? Why is it so important that I know? Who is he? What does he do? Why do these memories haunt me so? Why? Why? Why? I try to remember, but every time I do I have a big gap in my memory and my head hurts. (sigh) Maybe that girl can help clear this up. I hope. /_ Duskmon thought as he calmed down and sighed.

Sakuya once again was crying in her cell. She put her knees up and rested her head in her hands crying. She looked at her clothes all torn. Her bandana was ripped and her gym shoes looked like they were set on fire. She looked at her arms and legs there were different bruises where the rain had hit her. Her apples laid forgotten in a napkin that she in her pocket.

When she heard Kouji's voice a little hope entered her heart, but when Ranamon made that statement. If Kouji and the others bring their spirits they'll talk. She felt bad because she didn't want them to lose their spirits over her.

She remembers how happy she was when she was with Kouji. Being at the stream, eating together, sleeping under the stars, and kissing him. She was so happy being with everyone. Takuya and his carefree spirit, Izumi and her happiness, Tomoki with is innocence, J.P. with his…with his…well he was a good person at heart, and Kouji with his how-he-didn't-care-about-the-world attitude, but once you got to know him was the coolest and sweetest person ever.

She missed them all. What did she do to deserve this?

/_ (sniff) (sniff) What did I do? What did I do? Just because I saved a village I get treated like this. Just because I'm prettier than her she gets mad at me and locks me up. Then I get attack. OOOO! I hate Ranamon! I can't stand her! Why did she kidnap me? Why me? Why when I find a boy who actually likes me I have to be taken. I mean I actually have a boy who likes me and doesn't want to use me. Who is nice and sweet and…oh Kouji I miss you. _

_I miss being in your arms. I miss seeing you blush and smile at me. I miss the feel of your lips on mine. I miss feeling your hot breath hitting my face softly when I wake up in the morning._

_Kouji I miss you._

_I wish I could get out of here and go save the digital world with you all again. I want to laugh with Izumi, joke with Takuya, carry Tomoki, and get along with J.P. I want to do all these things…, but I can't and it's killing me. _

_My heart it feels… so empty I feel so hollow. I feel like tomorrow is never going to come. I feel that I will never see you again Kouji. That I will stay here for the rest of my life. That I will never be free (sigh)._

_I hope that guy Duskmon can help me escape because…I don't know how long I can fight back…(sigh)…Kouji, oh Kouji my wolf my love I wish to be in your arms again, and I hope I will be soon…I really hope…so. / _Sakuya thought as she cried herself to sleep.

Man, poor Sakuya. Will she ever get rescued? Will Duskmon keep his word? Will J.P. stop being so negative? You'll have to wait and see in chapter 14.

Bye-Bye

P.S.: Sorry this chapter is so late I'll update sooner I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all I'm back! Thanks for the reviews you people are so great. (sniff) Now we left off with Kouji and co. hearing the conversation between Sakuya and Ranamon has broken every ones heart and now they have only one goal: Get Sakuya back! Now Sakuya doesn't know what to do and she has sink into a state of depression. Also, what about Duskmon? Let's see what happens next. Now for the disclaimer I have…oh Kouji go ahead.

Kouji: She doesn't own Digimon. All she owns is my girlfriend Sakuya. Really she doesn't own many things so you can't sue her. I mean…

(Laughing nervously) Yeah thanks Kouji and as usual I only own Sakuya and that's it.

So let's begin.

Blah talking

_/Blah/ _thoughts

Now let's begin.

Kouji has a crush chapter 14

After everyone got themselves together they continue their search. They split up saying that they can cover more ground and they could meet up and tell each other if they got good leads.

Kouji started asking in a Gabumon/Agumon village. Takuya started asking in a snowy village that had Fridgemon and other cold Digimon. Tomoki started asking in a Patamon /Gatomon village. J.P. didn't start at first until Kouji gave him the coldest look ever. Then he started asking in a Manemon village that has various Digimon in it. Bokomon and Nehmon stayed in the village and started asking around in the marketplace. Izumi started asking in a Rosemon/Guardramon village. (A/N: Sounds familiar, huh? )

"Uh…excuse me could I ask you a question?" Izumi asked a Palamon.

"Sure, what is it?" Palamon said.

"Did you see some Divemon with a girl come by here. Like did you notice anything?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't…wait! Yes, I have. Some Divemon came by the other day and ask us why our villages are back together. We told them that it was thanks to a human that our villages are back together. But I felt that it was strange that they would ask something like that." Palamon said.

"Oh, what was the human's name?" Palamon said.

"Why our water queen Sakuya." Palamon said.

"Wait a minute, did you say Sakuya?" Izumi said. Palamon nodded smiling.

"AHH! I know Sakuya she's my cousin and she's in trouble." Izumi said franticly.

"WHAT! QUEEN SAKUYA'S IN TROUBLE? WE MUST HELP! COME ON WE HAVE TO TELL THE ELDERS! Oh my Sakuya." Palamon as it broke into a run Izumi close behind her.

"ELDERS! ELDERS!" Palamon said running into the palace.

"Yes, what is the matter Palamon?" Rosemon said concern on her face Guardramon's face also showing concern.

"I have heard terrible news. Tell them." Palamon said to Izumi.

"SAKUYA'S IN TROUBLE!"

"WHAT! NOT OUR QUEEN!" the elders yelled.

"We must hurry we can waste no time Palamon round up the Togemon and Birdramon armies." Rosemon said.

"Biyomon round up the special forces the Lilymon's and the Guardramon's. Birdramon call an emergency town meeting. We must move quickly." Guardramon said.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, ma'am." The Biyomon and Palamon said running out of the palace.

"Now, how do you know that our queen's in trouble." Rosemon asked.

"What's your name?" Guardramon said.

"My name is Izumi and I'm Sakuya's cousin. She's my best friend in the whole world, and I'm worried sick. We found out she was in trouble when…" Izumi began to tell them bout Sakuya's kidnapping, the stress everyone has endure, and the fear they had when they heard Sakuya's screams of pain and her weak voice. When she was finished Rosemon covered her mouth and Guardramon shook his fists in anger.

"How DARE this Ranamon kidnap our Queen!" Guardramon said angrily.

"And put her through such torture." Rosemon said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It was so hard…hearing her in…so much…pain like that. It…was…" Izumi said as she started to break down and cry again. Rosemon flew over there and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay, little one. My heart aches just from hearing your story I can only imagine the pain it has put you through." Rosemon said reassuringly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We must tell the people. Do not worry Ms. Izumi we will bring our Queen back in one piece. I swear my wings on it!" Guardramon bellowed shaking his fist when the Palamon and Biyomon returned.

"The troops are ready and are awaiting you action, sir." Palamon said.

"The people have been gather ma'am." Biyomon said.

"Good, thank you now let us go." Guardramon said walking out to the town square.

"Thank (sniff) you." Izumi said wiping her tears away. Rosemon gave her a leaf to wipe away her tears and blow her nose.

"You're welcome little one. You're welcome." Rosemon said drying her tears as they walked outside.

"What's happening?"

"Is it war?"

"Are the elders in trouble?" was the murmurs heard amongst the townspeople. To call an emergency meeting something must be wrong but what? Their questions were going to be answered as Guardramon appeared on the balcony before them Rosemon and Izumi not far behind.

"People! People! We have called this emergency meeting because our queen Sakuya has been kidnapped." Guardramon said. They were a lot gasps and 'No!' heard among the crowd.

"She also has gone through torture and other unspeakable matter." Rosemon said.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" someone yelled out.

"YEAH!"

"BUT WHAT CAN WE DO?"

"What we can do is go and destroy this enemy named Ranamon." Rosemon said.

"YEAH!"

"We have informed the Togemon and Birdramon armies. Also the special forces we will not take this lying down." Guardramon said.

"Guardramon and I will accompany the armies to the castle where our queen is being held captive. The rest of you prepare for her return. Get rooms ready for her and her companions. Also get the medical team ready I'm sure we'll need them. You have your orders and time is of the essence so let's GO!" Rosemon said as everyone cheered and went off to do their jobs.

"Wait, before you go Izumi here would like to say something." Guardramon said as Izumi step forward.

"Hello, I'm Izumi Sakuya's cousin and best friend. On behalf of me and my friends we thank you on your efforts to get Sakuya back. Thank you." Izumi said bowing as everyone bow back.

"You're welcome Ms.Izumi."

"Thank you you may go now." Izumi said smiling as she watched everyone run to do their jobs.

"If we could see your device please." A Biyomon said.

"Huh? You mean my d-tector. Why?" Izumi said.

"You said you got in contact with her with that device. If we could see it we can have someone track location." The same Biyomon said.

"Wow, really thank you." Izumi said as she gave the Biyomon her d-tector. Izumi smiled/_They care about Sakuya so much. I'm glad don't worry Sakuya we'll get you back. /_

"Elder we need to go to a Manemon village. Datamon lives there I'm sure he'll be able to help us." The same Biyomon said.

"Okay, need a ride?" Rosemon said.

"That's okay I got my own SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!"

"I'm okay I got my own ride." Kazemon said smiling. Rosemon smiled back, "Alright! Guardramon we'll be going to the Manemon village to get some more help."

"Okay, we'll take care of everything here." Guardramon said. Rosemon nodded, "Okay let's go." Rosemon said as she took off with four Biyomon and Kazemon.

&&&&&&&&&&&

J.P. wasn't getting any leads. He asked everywhere and he didn't get anything. J.P. sighed, "I'm getting nowhere. I wish somebody saw the Divemon or Sakuya."

"Excuse me, but did you say Sakuya." A Datamon said.

"Yeah, do you know anything? Did you see someone take her away? Did they go by here?" J.P. said.

"No, but why? Did something happen."

"Yeah, Sakuya's been kidnapped and we have to help her. The only problem is we don't know where she is." J.P. said.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN SAKUYA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! Why didn't you come here sooner? What weirdo would do that to her? Come with me I know a few friends who can help." Datamon said as he walked to his house J.P. following.

"You guys I have terrible news." Datamon told Manemon, Metal Greymon, and Andromon.

"What is it?" they said.

"Sakuya's been…kidnapped." Datamon said sadly.

"WHAT!"

"WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT1?" Manemon yelled.

"WHO EVER IT IS THEY NEED WHIPPED!" Metal Greymon bellowed.

"YES! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?" Andromon yelled.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS DATAMON?" They asked.

"This human…um…"

"J.P."

"J.P. told me the horrible news a few minutes ago." Datamon said. They all shook their heads.

"Hey guys could you yell any louder." Gatomon said coming down the stairs.

"This is our friend Gatomon who is visiting form her village." Metal Greymon said.

"Hello pleasure to meet you. I'm Gatomon." She said as she bowed. J.P. bowed back,

"Nice to meet you I'm J.P." he said.

"So what's all the noise about?" Gatomon asked.

"Sakuya…she's been kidnapped." Datamon said sadly. Gatomon ears spiked up and she started hissing.

"WHO WOULD DO THAT? LET ME AT THEM I'LL TEARTHEM LIMB BY LIMB!" Gatomon yelled. J.P. was amazed. He didn't know that so many people knew Sakuya.

"How do you know her?" J.P. asked.

"One day we all got lost in the forest. We didn't know where we were or where were going. We ate all our food and drank all our water. Gatomon had passed out from dehydration and we were all on our last leg. Until Sakuya found us she nursed us back to health and helped us find our way home. We've been in her debt ever since." Datamon said as everyone nodded.

"She was so nice to us." Metal Greymon said.

"A lot of people didn't stop, but she did." Manemon said.

"She even helped with repairing us." Andromon said.

"I thought I was a goner until she came along." Gatomon said.

"Sakuya is very special to us and we will hurt anyone who causes her pain." Datamon said. J.P. nodded, "I know what you, but there's no way we can find her. We have no lead no nothing."

Datamon chuckled, "Never say never little one. If there's a will there's a way."

"All we need to do is track her location from the device she made contact with. Then the rest is easy." Andromon said.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what listen we're going to get her back no ifs, ands, or buts. That is…do you want her back?" Gatomon said.

"Yes, I…"

"No, you don't because if you did you would be breaking your back ten times over to help her. But no you keep seeing the negative. Why do you keep saying that there's no way we can find her?" Gatomon said glaring.

"Because if we could we would've found her already it wouldn't take this long. I like Sakuya she's cool and I never wanted her to leave!" J.P. yelled.

"Do you mean to tell me that you _love_ Sakuya?" Gatomon said. J.P. stopped and thought a minute. Did he love Sakuya? Was he mad that she was always around Kouji and not him? Was he…jealous? Was he jealous at the fact that Izumi picked Takuya and Sakuya picked Kouji?

"Maybe I did. Maybe I did love her, but was mad because I knew that she wouldn't want me. How I would see her with everyone else and wonder would she be that nice to me? When she was kidnap I was so mad at myself for being so weak that I couldn't protect her I took my anger out on the others. But I've been so stupid I knew that she loved all of us and that her heart belonged to Kouji all along." J.P. said staring at the ground.

"So that's the reason why you were so doubtful in getting her back. I guess you couldn't choose, huh." J.P. looked up, "Izumi, how long were you standing there."

"Long enough J.P. Sakuya saw you as a friend too. She would wonder why you were so distant and didn't seem to care about anyone else. She told me that she wanted to be your friend. She even said that you were a nice…guy." Izumi said sadly.

"So, I was right you did love her." Gatomon said.

"I agree that you were stupid. You had your eyes closed all this time and now you can see." Datamon said.

"Now, J.P. I'm going to say it again. Do you want Sakuya back?" Gatomon said.

Everyone held their breaths. J.P. nodded, "Yes, I want her back. Now let's do it." He said determination burning in his eyes. Izumi and the others smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear now…Oh hello Rosemon I didn't see you there." Datamon said smiling and waving. Rosemon smiled and waved back, "Hello Datamon. I see you know our queen Sakuya too."

Datamon nodded, "Yes, and we're outraged at the recent news. We're going to get her back."

Rosemon nodded, "Yes, that's right. That's why I'm here. I need you to track the location using this." Rosemon said as Izumi gave him her d-tector.

"Why such technology it's amazing." Datamon said amazed.

"Such a fine trinket what kind of energy does it run on?" Andromon said picking it up and examine it.

"Can we try it out please?" Manemon said.

"Yeah." Metal Greymon said.

"So, can you do it?" Rosemon said. Datamon nodded, "Of course I can no problem." Izumi smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." They said.

"We're one step closer to saving Sakuya. I'm so happy." Izumi said smiling.

"Yep we are." J.P. said smiling

/Don't worry Sakuya we're coming to get you. / Izumi thought.

&&&&&&&&&

"There finish we know where she is." Datamon said.

"Really? Where?" Izumi asked. While Datamon and Andromon was tinkering away Gatomon, Metal Greymon, and Manemon was telling Izumi and them the story on how they met Sakuya.

"She's here in this area." Datamon said pointing at a map.

"The water area no wait the deep water area where the 'other' Digimon live at." Rosemon said.

"Who's the 'other' Digimon?" Izumi asked.

"The 'other' Digimon are the Digimon that has joined Cherubimon. See before the Digital World was spilt in half all the legendary Digimon owned an area that correspond with their element and all together we lived under Seraphimon and Ophanimon. It was a happy time that is until Cherubimon tricked us." Datamon said.

"Tricked you how?" J.P. asked.

"He tricked us by saying that he was always on our side. That he was never evil. We were fools to believe him. At first everything was normal then it started happening. All the legendary Digimon started losing their areas one by one. Then wars started breaking out everywhere. Everyone was fighting it was a big battlefield. You couldn't go anywhere. Then one day Seraphimon and Ophanimon was captured by one of Cherubimon's followers and locked in their castle. After that the Digital world fell apart. Everyday it was a battle and the five Digimon that was Cherubimon's greatest followers obtained the areas the legendary Digimon once took over. When that happened they let certain Digimon take over the surrounding areas. It's been that way ever since." Rosemon said.

"But there was a legend that one day the Legendary warriors would return, but as humans and save the Digital world." Gatomon said. "I guess those humans are you."

Izumi and J.P. looked at each other and nodded, "I guess we are."

"I know where she's at, but I don't know how it's setup." Datamon said.

"What do you mean?" Izumi said.

"I mean, I know where she is and I can pinpoint the area by computer, but it doesn't have the geological status. Meaning I can't tell if it's a humid wetland or if there's mist surrounding it or what." Datamon said.

"That's a problem." J.P. said.

"Yeah, but we can't give up yet. There has to be a Digimon who knows the geography areas of the Digital world." Izumi said. Everyone started thinking when Gatomon came up with something.

"I know who can help us out." Gatomon said.

"Who?" Izumi asked.

"My friend Patamon he flies around so much he knows geography like the back of his hand. We both live in the same village and it's not far from here." Gatomon said.

"Great." Izumi and Rosemon said smiling.

"Good, now let's go." Datamon said.

"First let me print out the data and save it for when we'll need it later." Andromon said.

"Alright everybody ready? Do you guys need a ride?" Rosemon said.

"No, we got a ride we have Metal Greymon." Datamon said.

"Okay, do you have a ride?" Rosemon ask J.P. He nodded, "Yep, I got a ride. SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BEETLEMON! Let's go." Beetlemon said after Izumi digivolved into Kazemon.

"Yep, let's go." Kazemon said as they flew off towards the Patamon/Gatomon village.

Tomoki sat there under a tree wiping away his tears. He asked anyone he could about Sakuya and got nothing. He sat there crying.

/_I still can't help Sakuya. (sniff) I feel so weak (sniff) I wish I could be strong like Takuya or Kouji. (sigh) I wish I wasn't so weak. / _Tomoki thought sadly.

"Hey, are you okay? You're crying here have a tissue."

"Thank you." Tomoki said blowing his nose.

"You're welcome."

"(sniff) What's your name?"

"Patamon. What's yours?"

"Tomoki."

"Ok, Tomoki why were you crying?" Patamon said.

"I was crying because my friend has been kidnapped and I can't do a thing about it." Tomoki said wiping hi eyes.

"What's your friend's name?" Patamon said.

"(sniff) Sakuya."

"SAKUYA! You mean the nice lady that helped me out! Oh no we've got to tell the elders. Come on! This is bad! This is bad! This is SO BAD!" Patamon said running, well rather flying as fast as he could towards the palace Tomoki following behind him.

This chapter was really long wasn't it, but Yay a plan is coming together to get Sakuya. This is great, but how is poor Sakuya holding up? You'll see her condition in chapter 15. Thanks for the reviews I love you all!

P.S: You guys are really going to hate Ranamon in chapter 15.

Bye-Bye


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone nice to see you all again. Thanks for the reviews they're really nice. Now when we left off in chapter 14 Izumi and J.P. found some help and now a plan is forming to get Sakuya back. Now we'll see how it goes with Tomoki. Now for the disclaimer Kouji's going to do it.

Kouji: She doesn't own Digimon she only owns my girlfriend Sakuya. Who is still…I got to go, but she only owns Sakuya that's it.

Kouji oh no I made him sad while I go comfort Kouji read, review, and enjoy.

Blah- talking

_/blah / _- thoughts

Here we go!

Kouji has a crush chapter 15

"Excuse me! Excuse me Elders!" Patamon said rushing in.

"Yes, Patamon what is it little one?" Angewomon said as Patamon flew into her arms.

"It's so bad Lady Sakuya has been kidnapped." Patamon said tears going down his face.

"WHAT! OH NO!" Angemon and Angewomon said.

"What can we do?"

"We must do something?"

"But what?"

"How did you get this news?" Angewomon said.

"I got it from Tomoki." Patamon said.

"Who's Tomoki?" Angemon said.

"I'm Tomoki. I'm Sakuya's friend and (sniff) c-can you help us? The last time we heard from Sakuya she was…she was… she was in so much…p-pain. (sniff) I want to help, but I'm too weak. I couldn't do anything to stop them (sob) so (sniff) I (sniff) n-need (sniff) y-y-your…" Tomoki said as Angewomon came down and hug him.

"It's okay Tomoki. We'll help you." Angewomon said as Tomoki broke down and cried.

"There, there do not worry Tomoki we will help you." Angemon said.

"Thank you, but how do you know Sakuya?" Tomoki asked. Angemon and Angewomon smiled as they started remembering.

"Before we met Sakuya our little village was being ruled by Beemon. They made us work in mines and bring them the many jewels that reside in it's caverns. Sometimes we would find honey and we would give it to them. Sometimes the person in charge of our division would come and take people away for a 'special project', but we never saw them again." Angemon said.

"We were not allowed to digivolve. They put barriers around the village making it impossible to leave. The Beemon said they claimed this land in the name of Lady Ranamon. Lady Ranamon a name I still loathe to this day. The Beemon said she was a generous ruler, but that turned out to be lies. She only gave us enough food and water to last for one month. ONE MONTH! Any girl she felt was prettier than her she locked them up in her castle. She…she…she locked up my sister." Angewomon said looking at hands.

"I had to watch helplessly as my sister was being taken away. I could do nothing, but stare."

"That's how I felt when we watched the Divemon take Sakuya away." Tomoki said.

"Divemon? Those are the same ones who took my sister. Those…those…slimy b who has a b for a leader." Angewomon said clenching her fists.

"We were ready to give up hope until Sakuya came to our village. We didn't have much to offer and to our surprise she didn't mind. But she did want to know why we were working in mines. We told her the story of our people and what happened to us. She was so outraged she got all of us to stop working and revolt against the Beemon. She even went up against the leader and won. After her victory she was crowned queen. She thanked us, but turned the title down. She said that the true king and queen was me and Angewomon. That she had a journey to continue and she would come visit us again. It's thanks to her that our village is back to normal. If it wasn't for her we would still be under the Beemon's control." Angemon said.

"That is how we met our lady Sakuya. The news of her kidnapping angers us and we will stop at nothing to bring her back. PATOMON! GATOMON!" Angemon yelled.

"Ye, my lord." They said as they bowed.

"Spread the news that our Lady Sakuya…has been kidnapped." Angemon said as

a look of disbelief and shock appeared on their faces.

"NO!" Patamon yelled angrily.

"WHO WOULD EVEN DARE?" Gatomon yelled angrily.

"The feeling is the same. Spread the news and inform the Nefertimon and Pegausmon armies. We will not take this lying down!" Angemon commanded.

"SIR!" they said and ran off.

"Now we need to…" Angemon started when a Patamon burst through the doors.

"MY LORD MY LADY I HAVE URGENT NEWS!" the Patamon yelled as he got near the King and Queen.

"What is it?" Angewomon asked.

"Our friends from the Rosemon and Datamon village are coming. They're sorry that they're coming on such short notice, but they need to talk to you ASAP." Patamon said.

"They know that they're always welcome here, but why the sudden ASAP." Angemon said.

"There is a sudden ASAP because they have news about Lady Sakuya."

"They have news about lady Sakuya? By all means welcome them here. My queen we must go out and greet them. Come we all must greet them when they arrived." Angemon said as he got up and everyone followed suit.

&&&&&&&

(Ranamon's Palace)

"I told you I could get those kids and I did." Ranamon said smiling smugly to herself.

"Yeah right milady, we all know thou couldn't get those kids even if thy hands were tied behind one's back." Mercurymon said.

"Yeah that all we know is true." Grumblemon said.

"Yeah, that's right. Right?" Arbormon said.

"Well it's true I got one of those little brats here right now." Ranamon said.

"Prove it show us thy proof and thou will believe it." Mercurymon said.

"Fine I will Divemon!" Ranamon said as three Divemon appeared in front of her.

"Go get my prisoner will y'all." Ranamon said. They nodded and headed towards toward the dungeons.

"You'll see." Ranamon said as Duskmon observed safely from the shadows and shook his head.

/_Now she's displaying her like some trophy. (sigh) I wish someone would put her in her place and…I wish I knew why my head hurts so whenever I think of Kouji. /_ Duskmon thought as he put a hand to his head.

&&&&&&&&

Sakuya was up and looking at the new scratches and marks she got. She sighed as she touch her arms /_Look at these scratches I'm ugly. Kouji will probably…he'll probably won't want to be with me…anymore…oh, Kouji. / _she thought as a rock hit her.

"OW! What the…" Sakuya started as she turned around and saw the Divemon who captured her in front of her cell.

"What do you want?" Sakuya said coldly.

"Ranamon wants to see you. Come on!" Divemon A said as he open her prison cell roughly grabbed her and chained her hands together.

"Now COME ON!" Divemon B said pushing her roughly towards the main chamber.

&&&&&&&&

"Here's one of those kids now." Ranamon said as Sakuya was forced to bow.

"Her name is Sakuya and she thinks that she's the true water queen." Sakuya said coldly. Ranamon slapped her harshly across the face.

"SHUT UP! Now everyone what do you think." Ranamon said. Mercurymon walked towards Sakuya and cupped her face.

"I'll admit thou is quite beautiful Ranamon. Probably prettier than you." Mercurymon said. Ranamon fumed, "NO SHE'S NOT! But at least I was able to catch one of those kids. How about you guys have you caught any of those kids." Ranamon said.

"Every time we fight kids beat me up to pulp." Grumblemon said angrily.

"Yeah, those kids are pretty powerful. They beat me all the time, right?" Arbormon said.

"I will admit that thy has a lost to those kids too." Mercurymon said. Ranamon smiled smugly at all their response. Sakuya was filled with disgust at how Ranamon was displaying her. Like some trophy! She balled her fists and clenched her teeth.

/_I swear I WILL get you back Ranamon. I WILL get you/ _she thought angrily as she glared at the floor.

"What are you glaring at? You might as well get used to it here because you're not leaving." Ranamon said.

"…"

"Oh, you're being silent now. What happened to all the mouth you had before." Ranamon said.

Sakuya smirked, "Why should I waste my breath on you?" Ranamon glared and smacked Sakuya across the face harshly again this time busting her lip.

"SHUT UP! Take her away I'm done with her." Ranamon said as the Divemon bowed and was going to take her away when Mercurymon said, "Why not have thou prisoner become thou servant milady."

"…Why that's a good idea Mercurymon. You all don't take her back clean her up and bring her back here." Ranamon said smiling evilly as the Divemon bowed and took her away.

"So, she's your servant now?"

"Huh? Oh Duskmon you scared me. Don't do that." Ranamon said. Duskmon ignored her, "Answer my question."

"Yes, she is. I was going to torture her some more, but this is better. Thank you Mercurymon for the idea." Ranamon said smiling at Mercurymon who nodded, "But of course milady." Duskmon shook his head, "Do as you want I don't care." He said walking back to the wall he was leaning on before. But as he was walking back he remembered the agreement he had made with Sakuya and felt his heart do something strange.

Was he…was he…was he sorry for this girl?

/_No, I'm not I don't care about her all I care about is finding Kouji and finding the answer on why he makes my head hurt every time I hear his name. /_ Duskmon thought.

&&&&&&&&&

The Divemon took Sakuya to a washroom and pushed her roughly inside.

"Now, we'll be back in thirty minutes and you better be ready." Divemon said as he closed the door. Sakuya could hear the locks fastening meaning that she couldn't escape.

She looked around at the washroom. It was sky blue with a bathtub, a shower, a mirror, and a face bowl. It was set up like a regular bathroom. It would have been nice if she wasn't a prisoner. She looked if there were any windows that she could reach, but there wasn't. The windows were too high and without her d-tector she couldn't digivolve to make it.

She sighed, she realize that she's been sighing a lot lately. She looked at the mirror and was contemplating on whether she wanted to see herself or not. She decided that she would after her shower.

She took off her clothes slowly and looked at how ragged and torn they were. She sighed again and step into the shower. The water was quite soothing and relaxing. She hasn't taken a shower in awhile and she felt dirty. She washed herself with lilac soap and washed her hair with Jasmine shampoo. She washed off and turned the shower off slowly. She dried herself off and she dried her hair. She then walk towards the mirror and took a look at herself.

She had various cuts and scratches on her cheeks. She had a black eye, the selling went down, but the spot was still purple. She slowly traced her bottom lip that had stopped bleeding and traced the purple spot under her eye. Her skin was pale and her eye looked dead. She smiled a bitter smile when she realized something.

This wasn't another person this was her Sakuya.

&&&&&&&&&&&

She put on the sky blue Chinese dress that was hanging on the back of the door and she pulled her hair back and put on her headband. She put the barrettes that were lying on the face bowl. The outfit came with sky blue slippers. The outfit would've been cute had she not been in this situation. She heard the locks unfasten and the door open.

"Are you ready?" the Divemon said harshly. Sakuya merely nodded. One of the Divemon walk to her and this time put a collar connected to chain around her neck. She looked at it before the chain was yank harshly and she lost her breath.

"Come on Ranamon and her guests are waiting for you." Divemon A said as Sakuya regained her breath and nodded again. Being lead to the main chamber again where she was to be Ranamon's servant.

/_I hate this! Kouji I hope you guys get here soon. / _Sakuya thought as she was being lead to the chamber once again.

&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoki, Angemon, Angewomon, and Patamon walk to the front of the castle where Rosemon and the others were waiting.

"Hello Rosemon, Manemon, and Metal Greymon." Angemon said smiling.

"Hello Andromon, Datamon, and Gatomon." Angewomon said smiling.

"Hi Izumi! J.P.!" Tomoki said happily.

"Hey Tomoki!" they said smiling.

"I hear that you have news about Lady Sakuya." Angemon said. Datamon nodded, "I see you have heard the news about her too."

"Yes, it angers and saddens us. Now what news do you bring?" Angewomon said.

"I know where Lady Sakuya is at and Datamon pinpoint that location and found out that the area is being held at is the deep water area where the 'other' Digimon is at." Rosemon said.

"…I see that is where she's at anything else?" Angemon said.

"We know the location and the area of where she's being held at we don't know the geography of that area." Izumi said.

"Yes, we have a Patamon who knows the geography of that area." Angewomon said.

"Good, we're one step closer to saving Sakuya. Thank you." Izumi said bowing. Angewomon and Angemon bowed back.

"You're welcome Ms…"

"Izumi and he's J.P."

"Ms. Izumi and Mr. J.P. Mr. Tomoki just got done telling us about what was happening to Lady Sakuya. Damn that Ranamon. She took my sister now she has taken Lady Sakuya! She must be stopped!" Angewomon said trembling slightly.

"Yes, she must our armies are ready to go at my command." Rosemon said.

"We're ready to fight if we have to." Datamon said.

"You know we're ready." Izumi said as J.P. and Tomoki nodded.

"Right now let's find Patamon so we can get the geography of the area." Angemon said.

"You don't need to because he's right here." Everyone turn around and looked at the Patamon who was standing next to Tomoki.

"You young one, but…"

"My father originally was the one who knew the geography, but the Beemon took him to a special project." Patamon said bitterly. Angemon, Angewomon, and Tomoki nodded knowing what he meant.

"Now show me the map and I tell you the geography." Patamon said.

&&&&&&&&&&&

That was the worst night in Sakuya's life. After she was brought into the chamber Ranamon sent her straight into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was other Digimon in there that Ranamon had captured. Among them was Angewomon's little sister who help Sakuya and told her what to do.

Sakuya had to give each guest their food and drinks. If she made one mistake or was a little late coming to the person who asked for her the person would knock the drink out of her hand or Ranamon would punish her with Draining Rain.

By time dinner was done and the guests left Sakuya were exhausted. But she wasn't done, yet. She had to run Ranamon's bath and clean the Divemon's rooms. She was so tired and exhausted she thought that she would pass out any minute.

But the Divemon took her back to her cell and she leaned against the wall.

"Sakuya, Sakuya are you alive my dear?" Ophanimon said.

"Yes, I am Ophanimon." Sakuya rasped as she crawled to front of her cell to see Ophanimon who was in no better shape than her.

"Do you know that me and Seraphimon are thinking of a plan to get out of here. We're talking with the other prisoners and we're hoping that it works."

"I'm coming up with a plan of my own. Hopefully it works." Sakuya said.

"Thank you for bringing my clothes back Ophanimon."

Ophanimon smiled and nodded. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Ophanimon and Sakuya knew that it was Ranamon, but they both were too tired to care.

"Well, well still hanging in there I see." Ranamon said looking at Sakuya and Ophanimon. Sakuya and Ophanimon were silent just staring ahead.

"Oh, and you you did well for tonight for a beginner that is. But you'll get better over time, seeing as how you're going to be here for a long time." Ranamon said.

"Yeah right my friends are going to be here just wait and see." Sakuya rasped her voice going in and out. Ranamon laughed coldly, "Sweetie you keep saying that and saying that. If they really cared about you like you say they do why aren't they here? Hmm why haven't they come and save you like you say they will. Face it sweetie they're better off without you, especially Kouji." Ranamon said.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT THEY WILL COME FOR ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! THEY'LL BE HERE YOU'LL SEE!" Sakuya screamed finding the strength to stand up.

"Sweetie, if they cared for you they would've been here already. Just face it…they don't care about you…anymore." Ranamon said.

"YES THEY DO I KNOW THAT THEY DO!" Sakuya screamed. /_But wait…could that be true/ _she thought. Ranamon laughed again and walked off not before saying," You better get used to your cell because it's going to be your home for a long time." As Sakuya and Ranamon heard her footsteps go farther and farther away. Sakuya slid down to the floor slowly.

/_Maybe it's true; maybe they don't want me around. Maybe…Maybe Kouji won't be coming to save me…maybe I will stay here forever. / _she thought, but there was a voice in the back of her head screaming/_THAT'S NOT TRUE! KOUJI AND THE OTHERS WILL COME! THEY'LL SAVE YOU/ _But she shook her head slowly/_Maybe they won't…maybe…maybe…maybe I am…all alone. /_ she thought as she lean her head against the bars a faraway look on her face. Tears rolling slowly down her cheeks, but she didn't care. For the first time she felt…alone.

&&&&&&&&&

"Okay this area is in the middle of a forest that has a lot of water surrounding it. The castle that Lady Sakuya and your sister Lady Angewomon is being held at. There's no telling how many people are in that castle. The castle itself is surrounded by a moat, but since there are a lot of swamps it's going to be pretty foggy. Meaning that there's a lot of Digimon who's joined the other side over there. If we're going to free Lady Sakuya, your sister Lady Angewomon, and free the other Digimon that has been captured we're going to need a lot of Digimon to help us." Patamon said.

"Well, Guardramon has the Togemon and Birdramon armies ready to go at our command." Rosemon said.

"We're ready to help anyway we can." Datamon said as Gatomon, Manemon, Metal Greymon, and Andromon nodded.

"You know we're ready to help." Izumi said as Tomoki and J.P. nodded.

"Lady Angewomon, Lord Angemon the Nefertimon and Pegausmon armies are ready to go on your command." A Patamon said bowing towards Angemon and Angewomon.

"Thank you." Angemon said.

"Now is there any other Digimon you know that could help us?" Izumi asked. Everyone was deep in thought until Gatomon thought of something.

"I know who can help us. I remember getting a letter from my friends Agumon and Gabumon. They live in the Gabumon/Agumon village. In the letter they told me that some lady came to their village and helped save a Koromon form dehydrating. They were going through a drought and a lot of people were starting to become sick. But then that nice lady came and helps them out with their problem. She made them a river and a lake so they would never have a drought problem that big ever again. The nice lady's name was…Sakuya." Gatomon said smiling.

"Cool, now we have more help. Let's go to the village now and tell them." Izumi said.

"Angemon, I'll be going to the Gabumon/Agumon village. I'll send word with Patamon when I'm ready." Angewomon said. Angemon nodded, "Okay."

"Ready?" Angewomon asked. Everyone nodded as Izumi, Tomoki, and J.P. digivolved and followed Rosemon and everyone else to the Gabumon/Agumon village.

Now a plan is coming together to save Sakuya hopefully she'll won't be too depressed. And I know what about Duskmon? Don't worry he'll tell her his plan in the next chapter.

Until then see ya!

P.S.: Told you guys you would hate Ranamon in this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys thank you for the reviews they have made me very happy. It has really brought my spirits up because last two weeks was a doozy and I was feeling really down and out. But thanks to your reviews I okay now. So enough about me on to the story! When we last left off Tomoki, Izumi and J.P. had enlisted the help of Rosemon, Guardramon, Datamon, Gatomon, Manemon, Metal Greymon, Andromon, Angewomon, and Angemon. Now it's Takuya's turn to find the Digimon that will help him.

Also Duskmon will tell his plan to Sakuya and hopefully she'll want to go through with it. Now as always read, review and enjoy.

"blah"- talking

/_blah_ /- thoughts

Now let's begin.

Kouji has a crush chapter 16

While Rosemon and everyone was going towards the Gabumon/Agumon village Patamon spotted another village that looked like it was neighboring village.

"Excuse me, Lady Angewomon." Patamon said.

"Yes, Patamon." Angewomon said.

"I believe that that is the Fridgemon village if I'm not mistaken." Patamon said.

"It is everyone we'll stop here and tell them the situation." Angewomon said. Everyone nodded and slowly started their descend.

&&&&&&&&

Takuya was shivering he made it to the Fridgemon village, but he didn't know that it was going to be so cold.

"Man, I wish someone would've told me it would be so cold. I would've brought a jacket this one is not doing it." Takuya said as a breeze came by and he hugged himself closer. It was snowing and the wind was making it no better. Takuya asked a few Digimon, but they didn't see any Divemon or Sakuya.

/_I wish someone seen Sakuya or Divemon. I really miss her. /_ Takuya thought trudging along in the snow. His nose was running, his clothes was soaked, and his feet felt like ice, but he didn't care he would search and search until he found someone that has seen Sakuya or Divemon.

"Hey, mister you shouldn't be out here it's too cold. Come with me I'll take you some place warm." Takuya nodded he didn't know who this person was and he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to some place warm.

&&&&&&&

"Here you go." The mysterious Digimon said giving Takuya a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you." He said smiling taking a long drink of the tea. The Digimon laughed," You must've been really thirsty and cold. A deadly combination." It joked. Takuya laughed, "Yeah I was by the way my name is Takuya what's yours?"

"My name is Fridgemon. I live in this village you're not from around here are you?"

Takuya smiled, "How could you guess?"

"Well number one you're human, number two you're not wearing the right, um how can I say wardrobe for this village, and number three you were standing out in the cold walking. Everyone knows you can't walk outside when it's snowing. The snow isn't bad, but those winds are quite a doozy." Fridgemon said smiling.

"Yeah tell me about it." Takuya said as he shivered.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes and dry you off. Come on follow me." Fridgemon said going upstairs in his little home Takuya following him. After following Fridgemon upstairs he ran Takuya a bath and gave him a change of clothes. Takuya found it strange that this Digimon picked him up from the street and was taking care of him. But after sitting in the tub and pondering about it for awhile he shook it aside.

/_I might aw well enjoy it, but I can't knowing that Sakuya is still gone. I wonder if the others have found any leads. I wonder how Izumi's doing. I hope she's doing okay. / _Takuya thought as his cheeks tinged pink.

_/Wait did I just think about Izumi? I did oh man great. Now that I think about it she is pretty and funny and great to be around…AHH! What am I thinking? That's crazy what's happening to me/ _he thought blushing as he saw Izumi smile happy that Sakuya is back with them. That was his favorite daydream.

Now he was sitting at a table dressed in pair of jeans, a white/blue t-shirt, with his goggles around his neck sitting with Fridgemon who was sipping tea.

"Itadekimasu! Thanks for the food Fridgemon." Takuya said smiling as he started eating.

"You're welcome. Now tell me why were you walking in the cold are you looking for someone?" Fridgemon asked.

"Yes, I am looking for someone. Her name is Sakuya. She was kidnapped by some Divemon and I was wondering if you had seen them." Takuya said.

"Sakuya? Yeah I know her. She was really nice she helped us fight off this gang of Maramon that would come and terrorize us. She fought the gang off and helped our village turn back to the way it was before. Because the Maramon would melt our village and we have to freeze it back, but she helped us. She was real nice and pretty too…what…" Fridgemon said as Takuya's words came back to him and hit him like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY DIVEMON? NOT DIVEMON! This bad, bad, very bad." Fridgemon said clutching his mug and shaking his head.

"I know it's bad and I need your help to find her and get this Digimon who's hurting her. Will you help me?" Takuya said. Fridgemon nodded, "Of course I'll help don't you worry about that."

"Thank you. Now can you tell me what the Divemon are and what do they do." Takuya said.

"The Divemon are Aquarian Digimon. They are Ranamon's loyal helpers and they are so mean. They go around destroying villagers, stealing data, and kidnapping other Digimon. They're very evil and they have no mercy. They even kidnapped my best friend. You have no idea how it felt to watch them take him away." Fridgemon said sadly.

"I think I know that feeling." Takuya said as he closed his eyes as the images of Sakuya's kidnapping came back. "I think I know."

"I will help you Takuya don't worry."

"Cool thanks Fridgemon. /_This is great we're getting closer and closer to saving you Sakuya. Just hang on. / _Takuya thought.

&&&&&&&

Sakuya didn't move form her place against the bars. She tried going to sleep, but every time she did she would have nightmares of Kouji and the others either laughing at her or Ranamon killing them one by one and making her watch.

Everyday her hope of getting rescued was fading like the color of her eyes. Her heart was slowly becoming hollow on the fact that she wasn't going to be rescued. She slowly believed what Ranamon was telling her. Ophanimon tried talking to her, but Sakuya didn't respond. Sometimes she would nod, but that would be it.

"Sakuya, Sakuya please say something." Ophanimon said pleading. Sakuya just came back from working in the kitchens and resumed her spot on the bars again tears going down her already tear stained face.

"Oh, Sakuya." Ophanimon said looking at her sadly. She didn't want her to lose hope. She could feel Sakuya's love for her friends and Kouji fade slowly away and she didn't want that.

/_Please Sakuya don't lose hope, don't lose hope. / _Ophanimon thought. Footsteps were heard coming towards them slowly. Sakuya broke out of her daze and started to curl into a ball. She didn't want to go back and be punished with draining rain again she didn't.

"Please I thought I was done for today can't I rest please." She pleaded as she started to cry. The figure coming down the hall stopped in front of her cell. Sakuya looked up and was staring into the face of Duskmon.

"Duskmon." She whispered so low that he barely heard it.

"Sakuya here it's from Gatomon." Duskmon said handing her a plate of fried rice and spring rolls. Sakuya took it and started to eat slowly.

"You need to eat Gatomon is worried that you're starving yourself and I'm tired of hearing her go, 'I hope Sakuya is alright' so eat."

"But Ranamon will notice and she'll…punish me with Draining Rain." Sakuya said as she paled even more looking like a sheet.

"Please eat Sakuya we need you to be strong if our plan is going to work." Ophanimon said. Sakuya slowly sipped her glass of water the liquid not cooling her throat. It wasn't that the food wasn't good Gatomon was a good cook Sakuya just didn't feel like eating. Being attacked by Ranamon daily wasn't good for her appetite.

"So, what do you want Duskmon?" Sakuya said in monotone as she dried her tears.

"I want to know about Kouji who is he and anything else you know." Duskmon said.

"…I know that Kouji will never come for me, but when I was with Kouji he was very nice. Only to me though he never showed his kindness around others. It's funny I met him on my first day of school…" Sakuya started telling Duskmon when she first met Kouji. A sad smile on her face as she told him about saving him and the gang from Maramon, traveling with him, and Kouji telling them the story about the photograph that's when she hit a chord.

"Tell me about that photograph again." Duskmon said.

"Huh, oh Kouji said he was looking through some family albums when he saw this picture. It was a baby picture of him and someone else who looks like him and he didn't know who that person was. He said he couldn't tell his dad because he was too busy with his step mom and he couldn't tell his mom because…well he wants to know who's that person in the picture is." Sakuya finished. "Duskmon are you okay?"

Duskmon was holding his head as his mind flash the same picture Sakuya was talking about. He was right him and this Kouji was connected. He had to see him and clear this up, but how would he do it? Of course Sakuya, if he could get Sakuya out of this hellhole then he could see Kouji and get everything straighten out.

"Okay I've told you about Kouji now you have to keep your word and get me out of here. That is if you can. How are you going to do it? Cause I know that Ranamon will not let me go." Sakuya said sadly staring out of her cell.

"Are you going to let Ranamon rule your life?"

"Well do I have a choice! I can't digivolve, I'm too weak to even blink, and Kouji and the others won't…" she stopped as a lump appeared in her throat.

"If Kouji loves you as much as you say he does he'll come. If your friends love you as much as you say they do they'll come. So shut up, eat, and listen to my plan." Duskmon said. Sakuya thought about his words and nodded. She picked up her fork and started to eat.

"My plan is Ophanimon, Gatomon, and the rest of the workers in the kitchen will cause a distraction while Seraphimon cause a distraction in here. Ranamon will take care of the situation in the kitchen and knowing her she'll send the Divemon down here. I'll take care of the Divemon and grab the keys. I'll release you and give the keys to Seraphimon who'll save himself and release the other Digimon. I'll take you through the back way of the castle and give you that device. We'll fight the Digimon off until we're out of the castle and then you'll be free." Duskmon said.

"What about the other Digimon will they be okay?" Sakuya asked.

"Don't worry Sakuya me and Seraphimon will be okay." Ophanimon said as Seraphimon nodded.

"It wouldn't feel right if you guys aren't safe and out with me." Sakuya said.

"We're strong Sakuya don't worry we'll pull through." Seraphimon said.

"Okay, when are we doing this plan?" Sakuya asked. She was doubtful about the whole thing, but a little determination entered her heart at the thought of being able to be with Kouji and the others again.

"I'll come back and tell you when the time is right, but I will tell you this it's going to be happening soon. Are you finished? Because I'm not taking back a half empty plate to Gatomon again and listen to her say 'She still hasn't eaten yet? I wish she would.' I'm tired of hearing her worry now finish it." Duskmon said.

"I'll only eat it because I don't want Gatomon to worry about me. Tell her the food is good and…" Sakuya started to back down, but she got a little never and said," You need to watch your attitude. I get enough from Ranamon I don't need it from you." She said quietly, but angrily. She slowly was getting her confidence back, but she still was afraid of speaking out.

"Whatever just eat and be quiet." Duskmon said.

"I'm going to ask again why are you helping me?" Sakuya asked.

"Because as I said before what Ranamon did to you it's not right. No one deserves to be treated like that no one." Duskmon said.

"Thank you." Sakuya said quietly eating.

"Hn." Duskmon said. When she finished he took back the empty plates and left his footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Ophanimon are you sure this will work? I mean what if…" Sakuya started when Ophanimon said, "It WILL work Sakuya just have faith. Just have faith." Sakuya nodded, Okay I will. /_I just hope it works. /"_ she thought leaning against the bars of her cell once again.

&&&&&&&&

"So Fridgemon do you know any other Digimon that can help us?" Takuya said.

"I don't know, a lot of Digimon here are afraid of Divemon and of Ranamon and won't fight against her, but there are a few though who wants to get back at Ranamon for what she has done to their families. Huh?" Fridgemon said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." Fridgemon said as he got up and answered the door.

"Yes."

"Fridgemon, it's me." Fridgemon quickly open the door realizing who that was.

"Wizardmon." Fridgemon said.

"Hey Fridgemon how's it going?" Wizardmon said brushing snow off his hat.

"I'm fine, but how are you? Were you able to get a lot of information? They haven't caught on have they?" Fridgemon said.

"No, but Grumblemon did get suspicious one day. Though Ranamon convinced him otherwise it was because of that that I was safe. Though I do feel bad for all the prisoners that are there. Fridgemon we have to get them out and the other prisoners in Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon castles." Wizardmon said. Fridgemon nodded, "You're right well come in and get warm up." Fridgemon said as Wizardmon said 'thanks' and walked inside.

"Oh Wizardmon this is Takuya. Takuya this is Wizardmon he lives here and he's one of my closet friends."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Takuya said shaking Wizardmon's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Wizardmon said returning the hand shake.

"Takuya here is looking for Sakuya. Don't you remember Sakuya Wizardmon?" Fridgemon said placing a bowl of soup in front of him. At the sound of Sakuya's name Wizardmon eyes widened.

"Did you say Sakuya? As in the girl who helped us out that time." Wizardmon said.

"Yeah, that's her why do you know where she's at?" Fridgemon asked Takuya listening in.

"Yes, I do! So that was her I knew she looked familiar aw man." Wizardmon said shaking his head and looking at his hands.

"What do you know where she's at? Is she okay? WHAT'S UP?" Takuya said not meaning to yell.

"I know where she's at. She's in Ranamon's castle and she's being treated horrible there." Wizardmon said.

"How do you know where she's at?" Takuya said.

"I know because…I'm a spy for this village. I pretend to be on Ranamon's side, tell her I'm going to my own castle, and I come back here to tell Lord Ikakumon what I've seen and what's going on in her castle. Also to tell him about his son Gommamon and of the other Digimon who's been taken form this village."

"Have you seen Sakuya while you're there? Is she okay? What's happening to her?" Takuya said close to yelling again as he stood up.

"I've seen her; she's okay, but…"

But…but WHAT?"

But Ranamon has not been treating her right. What I have to say to you will be hurtful and shocking you may need to sit down." Wizardmon said firmly. Takuya sat down and waited with Fridgemon for Wizardmon to start.

"Okay, well I started spying on her when…"

"That's what I've seen from then to now." Wizardmon finished, "If I knew that was her I would've helped her. It's just she looked familiar, but I couldn't recognized her. She wasn't the smiling girl who left our village."

Fridgemon started fidgeting with his hands Takuya as in shock. He listened to Wizardmon's story getting angrier by the minute. Whoever Ranamon was this Digimon had to be stop.

"Why…why…would she…Ooo! That's it she has to be stopped! Wizardmon where is this Lord Ikakumon we have to tell him immediately!" Takuya said.

"He's up there in his castle, but the only problem is the winds are really fierce up there." Fridgemon said.

"I don't care how hard the wind blows I need to get up there and tell him about Sakuya and see what he can do. I have to I can't sit here knowing what's going on and do nothing about it!" Takuya said getting up.

"Takuya's right we have to go and tell him. I can give Takuya a spare cloak and cast a heat spell over him to protect him from the cold and a shield spell to protect him from the fierce winds let's go Fridgemon!" Wizardmon said getting up.

"Right, let's go!" Fridgemon said getting up with them too. Wizardmon prepared Takuya for the weather and they left for Lord Ikakumon's castle.

"Lord Ikakumon Wizardmon's here along with Fridgemon. They are accompanied by a human, also." A Fridgemon said.

"Yes, let them in." Lord Ikakumon said.

"Lord Ikakumon we have news about Lady Sakuya." Wizardmon said.

"Yes, more information about Sakuya this is good." Rosemon said. Rosemon and the others arrived at the castle a few minutes before Fridgemon, Wizardmon, and Takuya.

"Lady Rosemon, Lady Angewomon, Datamon welcome." Wizardmon said bowing.

"Manemon, Andromon, MetalGreymon, Gatomon and Patamon hi how are you?" Fridgemon said smiling.

"Izumi, Tomoki, J.P. hi guys!" Takuya said happily running towards him with Tomoki and J.P. She gave Takuya a warm hug as he returned it back.

"I'm fine who are all these people?" Takuya said smiling.

"This is Lady Rosemon." Izumi said. Rosemon smiled, "Hello Takuya and you may rise Wizardmon." Takuya smiled as Wizardmon stood up and nodded.

"This is Datamon, Manemon, Andromon, MetalGreymon, and Gatomon." J.P. said.

"Nice to meet you and we've been fine Fridgemon." They said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Takuya said smiling. Fridgemon smiled and nodded, "That's good."

"This is Lady Angewomon and Patamon." Tomoki said.

"Hello Takuya it's nice to meet you. Good to see you to Wizardmon." Rosemon said smiling.

"Hi nice to meet you too and I'm sure you know who these two are. If not this is Fridgemon and this is Wizardmon." Takuya said.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"Nice to meet you too." Everyone else said.

"Now, what information do you have for me Wizardmon? I have already been informed that Lady Sakuya has been kidnapped and an incident that has happen to her. What other news do you have for me?" Ikakumon said.

"The news that I have for you is shocking and hurtful. You all might want to sit down." Wizardmon said once he saw that everyone took a seat he started.

"That's all the news I know form when I started to now." Wizardmon said. Everyone was in shock. Izumi broke down she was shaking and crying. Takuya did what he did last time hold her and speak comforting words to her. Tomoki was pale and shaking as Lady Angewomon came near him and hugged him tears going down her face.

J.P. stared at the ground. Datamon came by him and started patting his shoulder. Lady Rosemon was crying and trying hard not to shake with Patamon in her arms who had tears going down his face. Andromon punch the wall, MetalGreymon had his fists balled up shaking with rage, and Gatomon was clawing the ground with tears going down her face.

"I…I…can't…believe oh Takuya." Izumi sobbed burying herself deeper in his shirt. Takuya held her close blinking back tears, "I know Izumi, but don't worry we'll get her back soon." he said rocking her slowly running his fingers slowly through her hair.

"We can't allow this to go on! Not anymore!" Rosemon said as Patamon nodded.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Gommamon…that's it! This menace must be stop FRIDGEMON!"

"Yes, my lord." a Fridgemon said bowing.

"It's time to initiate the plan." Ikakumon said. Fridgemon and Wizardmon gasped.

"Are you sure my lord?" Fridgemon said.

"Yes, we need them to make it happen. So tell them." Ikakumon said.

"Yes, my lord." Fridgemon said bowing as he an off.

"What kind of plan are you going to do?" Datamon said.

"The plan includes my two special armies Korikakumon and Drillmon and the attack they can do together. It's their ultimate attack, but I will tell you what that has to do with my plan when we go to the Gabumon/Agumon village and talk to WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon." Ikakumon said.

"Right let's go!" Angewomon said drying her tears standing on her shaky legs. She tired to, but she fell to her knees.

"Lady Angewomon? Are you okay?" Wizardmon said going towards her.

"I'm fine it's just…hearing about Sakuya and my sister…it breaks my heart." Angewomon said Izumi cried harder bawling and screaming. Takuya held her close and kissed her forehead softly.

"Don't worry Izumi I swear we'll get Sakuya back. It's okay just let it all out. We'll get her back I promise." He said tears going down his own face slowly. For awhile nobody moved everyone sat in their spots crying. Their hearts clenching about what Sakuya has been through and the sudden determination to hurry up and get Sakuya out of there as fast as they can.

Aww man everyone's so sad, but it'll get better soon I promise. Sorry I didn't update sooner every time I would I had to finish something and now that's school has started I've been so busy with homework (sighs) I hate that. Well now Takuya has gotten help and that's one more to help the cause. Next it's Kouji's turn and he finds help in the Gabumon/Agumon village. I wonder how he'll react when Wizardmon's tells him the news.

Oh yeah the news the Wizardmon told everyone was what happened in the previous chapters.

Next chapter Kouji gets help and the plan to get Sakuya back is going to come together more now. So I'll see you next time and thanks for the reviews they were very helpful.

See ya


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all it's me I'm back and I'm ok. Yay! I know it's been a looooooong time since I updated, but I never had enough time to sit and write because I had school work, homework, projects, and tests to complete sometimes all in one week. Then I had this big thing to do in English (Lady Emerald Black knows what I'm talking about.) and when I was finished with that I was just drained. (sigh) I don't know why they pile so much homework on us. We have lives to and stuff. (sigh) Well I'm done rambling now time to move onto something that's happy and nice.

Thanks you for your support and reviews for the story. Before the counter was clear I had over a thousand hits for this story. Yes a thousand I'm so happy. Thanks you guys so much that made me very happy every time I looked at that.

Now when we last left off in our tale of love, adventure, and action (heh I'm kinda hyper today so I'm kinda silly) Takuya met up with Fridgemon and Wizardmon and they agreed to help him save Sakuya. Wizardmon told the horrible truth of what was happening to Sakuya in Ranamon's castle and it shock everyone so bad that someone would hurt Sakuya so bad. Now they're going to the MetalGreymon/WereGarurumon village to meet the leaders of the village. The same village Kouji is in. Will he get the help he need and what is the big plan Ikakumon is talking about?

Let's read and find out.

As usual I don't own Digimon I only own Sakuya that's it. (Takuya and the others got tired of doing it.)

"blah" – talking

/_blah/ _- thoughts

/**_blah/-_** talking with Ranamon

Now as usual read, review and enjoy! Here we go!

Kouji has a crush chapter 17

After awhile everyone collected themselves and started to get themselves together. Lady Angewomon stopped shaking and thanked Wizardmon for helping her. J.P. dried his eyes and nodded to Datamon as thanks for helping him. Rosemon dried her eyes and Patamon's. Patamon sat up and started to fly around stretching his wings. Manemon helped MetalGreymon calm down before he made a hole in Ikakumon's castle. Gatomon stopped clawing the ground and dried her eyes.

Andromon didn't make his hole any bigger he was taking deep breaths calming himself down. Angewomon walked back towards Tomoki and help him clam down. He was getting his color back, and he stopped shaking. Fridgemon help Andromon calm down and get his anger back in control.

Izumi dried her eyes and blushed when she realized that Takuya was still holding her.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked catching one of the spare tears with his finger.

"Yeah…um thanks Takuya." Izumi said blushing.

"You're welcome for what Izumi? Because if it's for helping you find Sakuya then it's okay. I want her back as much as you."

"No, I mean thanks for that and for helping me through this." Izumi said smiling and blushing as she hugged him. Takuya blushed and sat in shock for awhile before wrapping his arms around Izumi and hugging her back.

/_This is…nice very nice_. / Takuya thought smiling.

/_I like this, but I can't be happy knowing that Sakuya is still being held captive._ / Izumi thought her smile fading. They pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't enjoy this hug I would love to, but…" Izumi said when Takuya placed his finger on her lips softly silencing her.

"I know I feel the same. Next time when we hug Sakuya will be safe and sound." Takuya said smiling. Izumi nodded, "Right." She said smiling as she stood up to stretch her legs. Takuya got up and did the same thing.

"Okay, we have to dry up our tears and stop crying. Now is the time to start getting things together. Now that we know the fate Lady Sakuya is in we must act!" Ikakumon said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lord Ikakumon the armies are ready and awaiting your orders." The same Fridgemon said.

"Good, now contact WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon and tell them we're on our way." Ikakumon said. Fridgemon bowed and left to relay the message.

"Once the message has been sent we can leave. Wizardmon, Fridgemon tell anyone you know that wants to fight against Ranamon that we're preparing to fight, but wait until I give the order." Ikakumon said as Fridgemon and Wizardmon nodded and walked out the chamber.

"Do we have any more reinforcements?" Ikakumon said looking around.

"We have our armies ready to go on my command." Rosemon said.

"We're ready to do anything we can to help." Datamon said as Manemon, Gatomon, Andromon, and MetalGreymon nodded.

"I'm ready to do anything I need to do right guys?" Takuya said as Izumi, Tomoki, and J.P. nodded.

"Our armies are ready to go also." Angewomon said as Patamon nodded.

"Good once we talk to WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon we can develop a plan and make it happen." Ikakumon said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"My lord I have informed WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon and they are waiting for your arrival." The Fridgemon said bowing.

"Thank you." Ikakumon said nodding in acknowledgement.

"Lord Ikakumon we have told the people we know and they're ready to go on your command." Wizardmon said as Fridgemon nodded.

"Good now let's go to Gabumon/Agumon village and tell them what's going on." Ikakumon said. Everyone nodded as Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, and J.P. digivolved ready to take off.

"Fridgemon I'm going to leave for the Gabumon/Agumon village. When I'm ready for the armies I'll send word with Wizardmon." Ikakumon said.

"Of course." The Fridgemon said bowing.

"Ikakumon how will you get there?" Rosemon asked.

"Don't worry there's a swimming route I can take that leads right to the village. So are we ready?" Ikakumon said.

"Yes, let's go." Everyone said as they left the castle and walked to the route they would take. With everyone settled with their mode of transportation and protected by Wizardmon's heat spell they started towards the Gabumon/Agumon village.

Kouji was sitting on a bench under an oak tree stroking Sakuya's jacket. He didn't notice that her jacket snagged on a nail and ripped slightly a hole appearing on it. He was glad that he caught it before the hole got bigger, but now he had two problems. 1. He couldn't find any information leading to Sakuya. 2. Her jacket had a hole in it how was he supposed to give it back to her now?

Kouji sighed and look up staring at the tree. Watching the wind blow the leaves slightly. Remembering how he fell asleep underneath a tree like this with Sakuya in his arms. Those were happier times god how he missed them. He could remember it like yesterday. Him and Sakuya talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Then happily falling asleep in each other's arms. Whenever Kouji thinks about that he blinks back tears. He refuses to cry because he's spent too much time crying. Now it was time to get his goddess back. He asked everyone he could about Sakuya or Divemon, so far people have heard about her, but they don't know her. Nor have they seen her.

He kept asking until he snagged Sakuya's jacket. That's when he took a break to look at how big the hole was. Sure sometimes he heard the voice of doubt in the back of his mind going, 'We'll never find her maybe J.P's right.' But his heart would always squash that voice down and he would continue his search. He didn't care if he had to stay in the Digital world forever he would find Sakuya and she would be in his arms once again.

He was still stroking the jacket thinking about her when someone sat next to him.

"You know that's a very nice jacket."

"Oh, thank you it's my friend's."

"I love the color. The texture…oh no there's hole here."

"I know I snagged it on a nail."

"Well here let me fix it. My name is Garumon what's yours?"

"Kouji"

"Well come on Kouji I know a good tailor that can fix this up good as new." Garumon said fixing his hat.

"Okay" Kouji said getting up and following Garumon. Kouji didn't take a good look at him when he first saw him. Garumon was obviously a wolf type Digimon Kouji knew that much, but the way he was dressed caught Kouji's eye.

He had on jeans that were tattered on the end. A cut-off t-shirt with the Kanji for fire on it. Then to top of the outfit a hat with two holes cut out for his ears. It was pulled over his eyes like he was trying to hide his face.

/_It's like he's trying to hide he face and blend in with the crowd. I wonder why_/ Kouji thought walking with him.

"Hey Gabumon!" Garumon said.

"Oh, Garumon hey how are you doing?" Gabumon said smiling and waving.

"Oh, you have a visitor with you. Hello my name is Gabumon nice to meet you." Gabumon said bowing. Kouji bowed back, "Hello my name is Kouji nice to meet you."

"What can I do for you today Garumon?" Gabumon said.

"I need you to stitch this up for me; well it's for my pal here. You see, this jacket belongs to his friend and it got snagged on a nail and there's a hole here. So I was wondering if you could…"

"Say no more I'll be glad to fix it. Let me see it." Gabumon said. Kouji gave him the jacket and Gabumon started to look over it.

"Ahh, this is a very nice jacket. Nice quality the texture is very good. Yes, I can stitch this up right away. Please sit down and rest awhile. I'll be right back with some snacks." Gabumon said laying the jacket next to his sewing and disappeared in the back. Garumon and Kouji found some seats in the shop and sat down.

"So what brings you to our village?" Garumon said.

"I'm looking for someone." Kouji said.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Can you? Cool, I'm looking for someone named Sakuya."

"…Did you say Sakuya?"

"Yes, she's been kidnapped and I need to find her."

"Who kidnapped her was it…Divemon." Garumon said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kouji said.

"I've been hearing about some girl and her kidnapping. I just didn't know it was her. I'll never forget that girl. Do you know she passed out from dehydration to help us."

"Really what did she do?" Kouji said. Garumon stood up and walked towards the window.

"Before our village became good as new we were going through a terrible drought. At first we thought it would blow through and everything would be fine, but it wasn't. Everyday the drought became worse and worse. A lot of people started to move away and the people that stayed here started to become sick. We had emergency water, but we were using that everyday. When we finally looked at it we only had enough water for one person. We were on our last leg when Sakuya arrived in our village.

She herself was tired and refused the water we gave her. Instead she gave it to a little Koromon that was suffering from dehydration. When she found what was happening to our village she said that she was going to help us out. She said that she was a water Digimon and she would help us. So she saw our river, our lake, and started to fill it. But while she was doing it she came down with a fever. We told her to stop so we could take care of her, but she wouldn't do it. She said that she wouldn't rest until she was done or at least had the lake filled.

We were very worried about her, but she wouldn't stop. She only stopped when she was finished with the lake and that's because she passed out. It was because of the fever and of dehydration. We were afraid that she would…" Garumon stopped as Kouji balled his fist to the point his knuckles were becoming white. Garumon took a breath and started again, "But she made it and we were so relieved. We thought we would never get help, but then she came and our problems were solved. Once we nursed her back to health we told her to rest awhile before she did anything else, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to help us no matter what. Once the lake was filled she finished the river and did I believe a rain dance. Because now it rains regularly and we've never had a drought that bad ever again. If I known that Sakuya was that girl…well now I know and now it's time for some action." Garumon said.

Kouji nodded, "Right, thanks for your help let's go." Kouji said as he got up, but felt the room spinning and sat down quickly.

"Hey are you okay?" Garumon asked.

"Yeah, I am it's just I haven't ate anything in awhile. I'm just a little dizzy that's all." Kouji said holding his head.

"Good thing I came in with the snacks here you go." Gabumon said coming in the room. "I heard everything I can't believe she's _that_ girl. She was such a nice and smart girl, not to mention beautiful." Gabumon said. Kouji heart clenched as he heard Gabumon talk about Sakuya.

"You're right. She's smart, nice, and beautiful that's why I have to get her back. One day we were able to talk to her she sounded so weak. Like she was in so much pain it hurt to talk. I want to see her again and we need to save her from this Digimon called Ranamon. She's torturing her I know she is. That's why I have to save her. I don't care how long it takes me I'm going to save her. So thank you for your help Garumon. We need all the help we can get." Kouji said as he took the cup of tea Gabumon gave him.

"No problem, now did you say Ranamon." Garumon said.

"Yes, I did." Kouji said. No one saw Gabumon's eyes narrow a little.

"I think I saw her one day. She was with these other Digimon and she came looking at our village like she was going to buy it. I heard that she talked to the leaders and she told them that she wanted to take over our village. But of course our leaders said no and told her to leave at once if that is all she wanted. She kept trying to buy our village, but our leaders would refuse her offer every time. She was very angry when she left and afterwards that's when our drought began, but she couldn't come and buy village like it was a toy or something." Garumon said.

"You're right Garumon and I'm glad that she left." Gabumon said pouring some tea for Garumon.

Kouji watched Gabumon/That sounded fake. The way he said it it didn't sound right. / Kouji thought as he sipped his tea.

"Kouji, you should eat you look a little pale. Here have some cake." Garumon said handing Kouji a plate.

"Oh no, I'm alright really I'm just thirsty that's all."

"No, if we're going to save Sakuya you need to be at 100 percent now eat." Garumon said firmly shoving the plate into Kouji's hands. Kouji glared at him he wasn't going to eat, but his stomach betrayed him as it grumbled. He sighed reluctantly picked up his fork and started to eat. He had to admit the cake was good and it was awhile since he ate so he decided that he'll eat to make Garumon happy and to stop the dizzy spells he's been having.

"You must really love Sakuya Kouji. You know how I can tell. Because I can see it in your eyes." Garumon said as Gabumon nodded in agreement.

"…You're right I do I love her very much and I need to get her back. As fast as I can." Kouji said as he ate another slice of cake.

"Right well let me patch up this hole a send you guys on your way." Gabumon said.

"Okay, thanks Gabumon." Kouji said.

/_No thank you Kouji_. / Gabumon thought as he started to fix Sakuya's jacket.

"Here you go Kouji, good as new." Gabumon said smiling handing Kouji the jacket.

"Wow, it looks good as new thank you. My friend will really like this." Kouji said smiling slightly and nodding.

"Yeah, Gabumon is the best tailor in our village. Thanks again Gabumon the tea and cake was good." Gabumon said smiling.

"No problem, take care you two I hope you find Sakuya soon. Tell me anything I can do to help." Gabumon said.

"We will thanks again, bye." Kouji said as he walked out the shop with Garumon.

Gabumon made sure that Kouji and Garumon was away from the shop before he locked his door and walked to he back. In the back was an extra sewing machine, a few extra pieces of cloth, sewing needles, little stuff here or there, and a clam. He walked to the clam and opened it. In the inside it looked like a laptop with it's screen and keyboard. He pressed a button and the screen came to life.

"**Name**?" a computerized voice asked.

"Gabumon"

"**Location?**"

"WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon village"

"**Password"**

"Ranamon is cute."

"**Hello Gabumon, now** **patching you through to Ranamon…**" the voice said as Gabumon waited and then heard Ranamon's voice.

"**Hello, who is this?" **Ranamon said nastily.

"It's me Gabumon Ranamon."

"**Oh, hi Gabumon so what do you have for me today suga?" **Ranamon said her tone changing the minute she knew who it was.

"An interesting person stepped into my shop today. He wanted me to fix his friendly jacket. He then told WereGarurumon, I don't know who he's trying to fool with that outfit he has on, but anyway he told WereGarurumon that he was looking for someone. That someone is Sakuya and the person that came into my shop his name is Kouji." Gabumon said.

"**Oh, I see this is great. Now that I know he's looking for her I can start thinking of a way to protect myself if her happens to make it. Which I doubt highly, but if he's made it this far then there's no telling what he can do. Thank you Gabumon this is good. Now remember keep an eye on him okay suga." **Ranamon said.

"Yes, Lady Ranamon I will." Gabumon said.

"**Good, well I got a pedicure calling** **me see ya later suga, and keep up the good work." **Ranamon said as she signed off.

"I will Lady Ranamon I will." Gabumon said. He made sure that the connection was cut off before he sighed.

/_Just a little more bro a little more and I can save you_. /

"I'm glad Sakuya's jacket was fixed. I wouldn't know what to tell her if I gave it to her like that." Kouji said stroking Sakuya's jacket again. Garumon smiled, "Yeah I'm surprised I didn't recognize it. But I'm glad it's fixed though. She'll be real happy to see it again."

A small smile appeared on Kouji's face, "Yeah you're right. So do you know anybody who could help us?"

"Yes, I do they're right this…oh no quick hide." Garumon said pulling Kouji behind a statue with him.

"Wha…?" Kouji asked when Garumon whispered, "Shh"

Another Gabumon and a Garurumon was looking around like they were looking for someone.

"Have you found him yet?" Gabumon said.

"No, I haven't damn Garumon where is he?" Garurumon said angrily.

"I don't know, but we need to find him. Damn, where is he?" Gabumon said.

"I don't know, but let's keep looking I'm sure we'll find him soon. He'll turn p sooner or later." Garurumon said as him and Gabumon left continuing their search.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Kouji asked as him and Garumon walk from the behind the statue.

"(sigh) Those are my uncles. They look for me all the time." Garumon said as he sighed.

"Why?" Kouji asked.

"Because I'm supposed to be studying, but I don't. I sneak out everyday and have fun in the village. But my uncles look for me also. Sometimes they catch me and sometimes they don't. It's fun to play this game with them, but I guess I could go home in a few minutes. I guess." Garumon said smiling.

Kouji nodded, "Where do you live?" Garumon pointed to the castle in the northern part of the village.

"I live there in the castle."

"Really are you like royalty or something?" Kouji asked.

"Shh, be quiet." Garumon said as he looked around. "I can't tell you here. I'll tell you later don't worry. Now let me show you around." Garumon said.

"No, I don't want to sightsee I want to get Sakuya back as soon as possible! You said you were going to help me now help. I…I…I miss her. I miss her so much. I miss her smile, I miss her laugh, and I miss everything about her. I want her back and I won't rest until she's back at my side. I'll sightsee later right now I just want to concentrate on getting her back." Kouji said.

Garumon nodded, "You're right I was going to tell you let me show you around the resistance." He said as Kouji nodded. Garumon lead Kouji around in the village looking for a certain house. Kouji looked and saw many houses with a different color roofs. Gabumon, Agumon, and Digimon of different shapes and sizes, but Kouji could care less. He just wanted to meet this resistance, get a plan together, and save Sakuya.

"Here we are." Garumon said as he stopped in front of a small house. It was a bricked house with a black roof. It was painted blue and white because that was the color of Gabumon's fur. Garumon knocked and a pair of eyes appeared.

"Password?" a gruff voice said through the door.

"Kokoro" Garumon said. A few locks could be heard turning as a Gabumon opened the door.

"Hey Garumon." The Gabumon said.

"Hey Gabumon. How are you?" Garumon said smiling.

"I'm fine. Hey wait a minute Garumon who is this?" Gabumon said spotting Kouji.

"His name is Kouji and he knows Lady Sakuya." Garumon said. Gabumon snorted, "Yeah right he's probably a spy for Ranamon."

"No he isn't he knows Sakuya." Garumon said.

"Really alright then show me or tell me something about Sakuya." Gabumon said.

"She's nice and sweet. She'll help anyone in the blink of an eye. She's very pretty. She has long black hair and purple eyes. When you're around her your problems seems to fade away, especially when she smiles. Her voice is like a soft lullaby the ones that puts babies to sleep. She had _this _jacket on and she's the water goddess Kasumimon." Kouji said without blinking as he showed Gabumon the jacket.

He sniffed it and nodded, "Right this way." He said as he unlocked the door and started to walk into the next room.

"Kind of small isn't it?" Kouji said sarcastically as he looked around the small room.

"Well smart ass this isn't the meeting room. The meeting room is down here." Gabumon said as he opened three locks on a big steel door and walked down three steps before he punched in a number code.

"Name?" the computer asked.

"Gabumon"

"Password?"

"Kokoro"

"Welcome Gabumon." The computer said as the big steel door open and Gabumon lead Kouji and Garumon down a flight of stairs to a nice room. . The room had a lot of chairs and a board with different plans on it. As Gabumon walked closer a few heads turned around to see who had come to the meeting this time.

"Hey Gabumon hey Garumon who's the new member?" a Gabumon named Taichi said.

"Well Seki his name is Kouji and he knows Lady Sakuya." Gabumon said.

"Yeah right!"

"No way we haven't seen her in ages!"

"How do we know he's not lying?"

"I'm not lying! He does know Lady Sakuya. Tell him Kouji." Gabumon said.

"I do know her! I'm not lying and I'll do anything to get her back. I have her jacket right here. If you don't believe my words smell the jacket. It's Sakuya's." Kouji said giving him Seki the jacket. Taichi sniffed it as he eyes widen. "He's not lying this is Sakuya's jacket. He does know Lady Sakuya." Everyone in the room broke into conversation.

"Really he knows her?"

"Has to be he has her jacket."

"Is he friend or foe?"

"Has to be friend why would he lie and he has the jacket with him. Sorry to doubt you, but you can't be too careful nowadays. My name is Taichi nice to meet you Kouji." He said as he shook Kouji's hand. Kouji nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Now everyone Kouji has information about our Lady Sakuya." Gabumon said. The room was silent and turn towards Kouji.

"Sakuya has been kidnapped. I saw it happen right before my eyes. Me and my friends have been searching for her. We…heard her one day and…she was in pain. We heard her scream and the last words I heard from her was, Kouji…help me…It hurt so much so I'm asking you for your help. She's been taken hostage by a Digimon named Ranamon. This Ranamon has taken her and it's time to get her back. So I ask you again will you help me?" Kouji asked looking into the sea of faces.

"OF COURSE WE'LL HELP YOU!" the sea screamed.

"How dare this Ranamon hurt her!"

"We have to get her back!"

"This is an outrage! Don't worry Kouji we will help you!" various Digimon shouted. Kouji nodded, "Thank you." Suddenly there was frantic banging on the door.

"Huh? I wonder who that is." Gabumon said as he ran to open the door.

"Password"

"Kokoro hurry up I need Garumon!"

"Why Agumon?"

"Because it's urgent that's why." Gabumon looked at the Digimon skeptically, but nodded and open the door. The minute the door open Agumon shot through the house to the meeting room.

"Garumon! Garumon!" Agumon yelled.

"Huh oof!" Garumon said as Agumon ran into him.

"Oww what the Agumon… what's up?" Garumon asked. Agumon panted, "M-M-Message f-f-from MetalGreymon."

"What is it my uncles are still looking for me?" Garumon said.

"No, MetalGreymon said that he needs you back home pronto. There's a meeting you need to go to now!" Agumon said.

"Wait what kind of meeting?"

"It's a meeting dealing with…Sakuya." Kouji became alert when he heard Sakuya's name mentioned. "Did you say Sakuya?"

Agumon nodded, "Yes I did."

"Well, why didn't you say so let's go! Come on Kouji let's go." Garumon said.

Kouji nodded, Right let's go. Thanks again guys." He said one more time as he walked up the stairs following after Garumon.

"If it's an urgent meeting then this form isn't going to work." Garumon said as he digivolved into Garurumon.

"Hey Kouji hop on you too Agumon." Garurumon said as Kouji nodded and got on along with Agumon.

"Everyone, ready, ok let's go." Garurumon said as he took off.

"Woah" /_I didn't know Garurumon could go so fast_. / Kouji thought.

They made it to the palace in record time. Kouji and Agumon got off of Garurumon and Garurumon the digivolved back into WereGarurumon.

"Are we at the palace?" Kouji asked looking around.

"Yep, well now I can tell you I'm actually leader of this village. Well co-leader I run this village with my friend MetalGreymon. My uncles are actually my advisors. They're my uncles too, but they're also my advisors. I didn't tell you when we were in public because it's dangerous to say that in public. Not to the mention the commotion it would cause. Plus my uncles would've heard and made me do work. I was just having some time off and trying to find ways to infiltrate Ranamon's castle and get Sakuya back. My name is WereGarurumon and Garumon is my nickname. Sorry I waited until now to tell you."

"Kouji nodded, "That's ok don't worry about it."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No, I just care that you want to help me that's all. But you're a lazy leader."

Garumon smirked, "Ha ha." Kouji smirked back.

"Right along this way Garumon." Agumon said as he walked inside the palace. Kouji and Garumon followed him.

"Kouji? Kouji! Look it's Kouji!" Izumi said as her, Takuya, Tomoki, and J.P. ran over to Kouji,

"Takuya? Izumi? J.P.? Tomoki?" Kouji asked surprised as he was surrounded by them.

"Kouji we're glad to see you again. We were wondering where you were at." Izumi said as she hugged him.

"Yeah man how are you?" Takuya said smiling.

"I'm fine how are you?" Kouji asked as he hugged Izumi back and knock fists with Takuya.

"I'm cool." Takuya said as Tomoki smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm doing fine too." Kouji and J.P. stared at each other. Izumi, Takuya, and Tomoki held their breaths.

"Kouji…" J.P. said as he nodded.

"J.P…." Kouji said as he nodded back. Takuya, Izumi, and Tomoki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ooo Kouji come and meet the people who are going to help us save Sakuya." Izumi said as she walked over to Rosemon and the other Digimon. Takuya and the others following her.

"Okay Kouji this is Lady Rosemon." Izumi said.

Rosemon smiled, "Hello Kouji nice to meet you. Oh and hello WereGarurumon it's been awhile hasn't it." She said as she hugged Kouji and WereGarurumon.

"Nice to meet you." Kouji said returning the hug.

"It's good to see you again Rosemon." WereGarurumon said returning the hug.

"This is Datamon, Manemon, Andromon, MetalGreymon, and Gatomon." J.P. said.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kouji and WereGarurumon said.

"This is Lady Angewomon and Patamon." Tomoki said.

"Nice to meet you." Angewomon and Patamon said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Kouji said as WereGarurumon hugged Angewomon. "It's nice to see you again." She returned the hug, "It's nice to see you too."

"This is Fridgemon, Wizardmon, and Ikakumon." Takuya said.

"Nice to meet you." Kouji and WereGarurumon said.

"Now that everyone knows each other we should get this meeting started." MetalGreymon said as he walked into the room.

"…Who are you?" Kouji asked. MetalGreymon laughed, "Everyone introduced themselves except me. My name is MetalGreymon."

"My name is Kouji nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you now I've heard that our beloved Sakuya has been kidnapped by the evil queen Ranamon. Wizardmon has seen firsthand what Ranamon has put Sakuya through. And-"MetalGreymon started when Rosemon cut in.

"Excuse me MetalGreymon, but shouldn't we update Kouji and WereGarurumon on what's been happening." Rosemon said.

MetalGreymon nodded, "Yes, well what has happened so far is…" MetalGreymon started as everyone took turns telling Kouji everything they knew. From their past with Sakuya to what they were going to do now. But none of the stories affected him the most until Wizardmon told his story.

When he was through Kouji paled a little and balled his fist so hard his knuckles turned white and his nails almost broke skin.

"Kouji?" Izumi asked walking over to him as Takuya and the others followed her.

"That is everything that has happen so far Kouji." MetalGreymon said.

"I just…this is…why would she…Sakuya oh my god…" Kouji said as his legs gave out and he fell.

"Kouji?" Takuya and the others said.

"I didn't mean to fall it's just…to hear what happened to Sakuya…I'm just…" Kouji said as tears he tried to hold back fell down his face slowly. He wiped his eyes, but the image of Sakuya in pain referred back to the dream he had. When Sakuya was bruised and battered.

/_Oh my god it happen. It really happened_. / Kouji thought as he felt arms wraps around him.

"It's okay Kouji we had the same reaction when we heard the news." Angewomon said hugging Kouji as his tears kept flowing. The more tears he wiped away the harder the tears came down.

"Tell me…tell me that you have a plan. Please tell me we have a plan." Kouji said clenching Sakuya's jacket.

"We do this…" Datamon said as he took out a notebook. Kouji read through it nodding his head a smirk growing on his face.

"This is good…yes…I like it…" Kouji said as he gave the book back to Datamon.

"Now that we're all together we can put on plan into action." Takuya said as everyone nodded.

/Don't worry Sakuya we're coming for you soon. / Kouji thought clenching her jacket.

Ok now everyone is together and that means that they're one step closer to saving Sakuya. I'm sorry about taking this long to update, but I had essays and projects to finish and arggh I hate it. But hopefully I can update soon.

In the next chapter the plan goes into action and Kasumimon pays a visit to Kouji. To ask for help and to keep Sakuya's hopes up. What about poor Sakuya and the plan that's happening in Ranamon's castle. All this and more in the next chapter.

Thanks again for the reviews and support guys. You're the best.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone I know it's been a long time, but I had school to finish and my teachers decides to be evil because we're about to graduate. I'm done now and now I can update. Yay Now for you lovely viewers and supporters of my story this chapter is like really long. I hope you like it. Now last time we left off Kouji and the others are reunited and now it's the plan to rescue Sakuya will be put in effect and well other things you have to see in the chapter. Now as usual I don't own Digimon the only thing I own is Sakuya and the notebook the story is in. That's it, but now that I think about it I don't even own the notebook because Mead owns the notebook and then that's another disclaimer. Ahh ok I only own Sakuya and the plot yep that's it. I don't own Digimon or the notebook it was written it. The authoress is a little hyper because she's been in a really good mood lately

Now let's begin

/_blah/ _- thoughts

"blah" – talk

/**_blah/ - _**dreams

Ok now we can begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 18

"Okay now let's go over the plan one more time." Rosemon said. Everyone was in WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon planning room. Notes, charts, and maps were spread out around a table. Different battle formations were on a board.

"Me, Izumi, Guardramon, and our forces will infiltrate Ranamon's castle via air and ground. Guardramon, Izumi, Birdramon, and the Lilymon armies will attack from the air breaking the barrier around her castle. Then Guardramon and the Togemon armies will attack on the ground. Getting the Divemon and other Digimon that's on the ground." Rosemon said. "Then…" Rosemon started when Datamon cuts in, "We help the attack on the ground and Gatomon helps with the attack in the air as Angewomon." Datamon said. "J.P. and Andromon can use their electric attacks to jam up the computer connection she has. Then we'll go inside and take out the Digimon there. Then…" Angewomon cuts in, "We'll go in and take out the front waves of attacks since there are five different hallways Kouji and the others can carry a group of soldiers and take out the obstacles there."

"The dungeon is down the fifth hallway. So Kouji can go down there with the Greymon and Garurumon troops and beat the enemy Digimon and save Sakuya. Kouji you can go straight to her I'll release all the other Digimon that are being held prisoner." Wizardmon said.

"Ok then we'll have medical teams waiting outside to take Sakuya and the rest of the Digimon. From there the team will take Sakuya and the injured back to our village where we will take care of them and nurse them all back to health." Rosemon said.

"Okay, then Ranamon and the other enemy Digimon that's there will be defeated." WereGarurumon said.

"Good, now that we have a plan let me send word to Guardramon that we leave tomorrow." Rosemon said as she left. Angewomon and Ikakumon nodded saying the same thing and leaving to send off their own messages. Takuya and the others got up and started stretching.

"I'm happy about the plan. Man I can't wait for tomorrow so we can put this plan into action." Takuya said happily.

"Right," Izumi said smiling.

"I can't wait. (yawn) opps sorry," Tomoki said rubbing his eyes.

"That's ok Tomoki; let's get some sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow." J.P. said as everyone agreed. Kouji nodded he got up, but walked to the window. Holding Sakuya's jacket he started to stare out the window.

"Kouji?" Izumi asked.

"I'll go to bed soon…I just…" Kouji said as he continued to look outside the window.

"That's ok Kouji take all the time you need," Takuya said. He then turn to Izumi, Tomoki, and J.P., "Come on guys let's leave Kouji to think." Izumi, Tomoki, and J.P. nodded, "Yeah let's come on guys." Izumi said as they walked upstairs to their rooms. The windowsills in the castle were big enough for Kouji to sit on. He sat down and rested his head against the window clutching Sakuya's jacket.

/_We're going to save her. I'm so happy I'm ready to leave and get her right now, but I know that would be foolish. I can't wait to get her back. To see her smile again, to hear her laugh again, and to hold her in my arms again…/_ Kouji thought as he fell asleep.

Ikakumon, Angewomon, Rosemon, Datamon, and WereGarurumon walked back to the meeting room so they could clean up and shut down for the night. They saw Kouji sleeping on the windowsill. Angewomon smiled and pointed Kouji out to the others. WereGarurumon smiled, "He really cares for Sakuya doesn't he," he said.

Angewomon nodded as she picks up Kouji, "Sakuya's really lucky to have him," she said as she smiled at his sleeping form. WereGarurumon cleaned up the last thing and shut off the lights. Angewomon walked upstairs ad put Kouji to bed.

"Good night Kouji," Angewomon said as she closed the door. Kouji shifted in his sleep, "Sakuya" he murmured.

Dream Time

**_Kouji was sitting on the same bench under the same tree in the WereGarurumon and Greymon village. He looked down in his arms and saw Sakuya smiling up at him._**

"_**Kouji," she said smiling.**_

"_**Sakuya," he said smiling back. He leaned down to kiss her when she became cherry blossoms and disappeared.**_

"**_No…NO! Sakuya please come back. Sakuya," Kouji said as he followed the cherry blossoms._**

"**_NO! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Kouji yelled chasing after the cherry blossoms. It was like the cherry blossoms were leading him somewhere. The cherry blossoms stopped and came together to form a figure. The figure turned to look at Kouji, "Hello Kouji…"_**

"_**Wait a minute Kasumimon? Hello Kasumimon what's wrong?" Kouji asked seeing the sad look in her eyes. Kasumimon stared at Kouji as tears went down her face.**_

"_**Kouji please help Sakuya. I don't know how long she'll last." Kasumimon said.**_

"…**_What do you mean?" Kouji asked._**

"**_Ranamon has been torturing Sakuya since the day she kidnap her. But now she's doing it more than ever. See," Kasumimon said as she took an orb out and walked toward Kouji. Watching what was happening in the orb Kouji clenched his fist and bit his lip to hold back his anger. Sakuya was dressed again in the Chinese dress working for Ranamon again, but she look worse than she did in the last dream he had. She had various bruises on her arms and legs. A big bruise under her eye, her hands were burned and bruised, and her eyes once dancing with happiness were now lifeless and dead. Kouji touched the orb, "Sakuya," he whispered softly his heart breaking._**

"_**Here you are." Sakuya said giving Mercurymon his food.**_

"_**Ahh, yes thank you miss." Mercurymon said smiling. Sakuya nodded, but then Mercurymon pulled the chain that was connected to a collar around her neck and she fell forward dropping her tray. Gasping for air she stood up shakily and bowed, "You're welcome Mercurymon-sama." Mercurymon nodded, "That's better."**_

**_Sakuya nodded and pick up the tray, but noticed that she broke a glass. Sakuya paled as she picked up the glass pieces, "Oh…no…"_**

"_**SO BROKE ANOTHER GLASS I SEE!" Sakuya turned around to stare in the angry face of Ranamon. Sakuya bowed low, "I'm sorry Ranamon-sama. Please forgive me."**_

"_**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING A GLASS?" Ranamon asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry I am. I'll never do it again." Sakuya said. Ranamon shook her head, "Guess I have to teach you the hard way." She said as she raised her arms and a familiar cloud materializes above her. **_

_**Sakuya started to shake slightly and she started to cry, "Please…don't…I'm…sorry…I…I…fell…"**_

"_**EXCUSES! DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon yelled as Sakuya cried out in pain. Ranamon did it twice before she stopped. Sakuya curled up in a ball shaking and crying.**_

"**_SIT UP! NOW STAND UP!" Ranamon yelled. Sakuya sat up slowly picking up the tray as she did so. Ranamon cupped her face softly, "Next time, I know you won't mess up. Now serve our guests." Sakuya nodded, "Yes Ranamon-sama." She said as she walked back to the kitchen tears going down her face._**

**_The images I the orb disappeared. Kasumimon put the orb away and turned to Kouji, "Kouji please help her. At first she had confidence and she fought back against Ranamon. Now…I can feel her losing confidence. Now…she's losing hope and I don't know how long it will before she stops believing entirely and just give up hope."_**

**_Kouji grab Kasumimon's hand and squeezed gently "Don't worry Kasumimon I will help her. We have a plan and it will work. It…hurt me to see her like that…I will get her back and I will get Ranamon also. Don't worry Kasumimon. It will work." Kouji said wiping Kasumimon's tears away._**

_**Kasumimon smiled and nodded, "Thank you Kouji. I'm glad Sakuya has a friend like you."**_

"_**I'm glad I met Sakuya." Koji said smiling.**_

"_**I will tell you this. Sakuya's love for you has not changed. It's still there and has not changed. It's still there and has not gone away." Kasumimon said.**_

"_**Neither has my love for her. I still love her too and will not stop." Kouji said.**_

_**Kasumimon smiled and nodded again, "Thank you, I don't have that much time. Kouji take this," Kasumimon said handing Kouji a necklace. "This necklace is Sakuya's and it will help you find her when you enter Ranamon's castle."**_

_**Kouji gripped the necklace, "Thank you Kasumimon."**_

_**Kasumimon smiled as she started to disappear into cherry blossoms, "You're welcome Kouji and please come soon…" she said as she disappeared in the wind. Kouji watched as Kasumimon was carried by the wind. One of her cherry blossoms landed in his hand.**_

"_**I will save her don't worry Kasumimon. Wait for me please Sakuya." Kouji said as he held that lone cherry blossom.**_

_**(Back to Kouji)**_

Kouji sat up and rubbed his face, "Did that…I mean…oh my poor Sakuya." Kouji said as he took his jacket off and laid his face in his hands. That's when he felt something in his hand. It was the necklace Kasumimon gave him in the dream. He put the necklace on and stared at the pendant lovingly.

He got out of bed slowly and walked to the window. He stare at the moon and grip the necklace, "I will get you back Sakuya. Just wait for me…"

Sakuya limped slightly to her cell. She collapsed the minute she entered it. The two Divemon that walk to her cell sneered and walked away. She sat up slowly wiping her face as new tears started going down her cheeks. The attacks seem worse ever since they decided on their plan. They were more frequent and they stung more. It was like Ranamon knew. Sakuya rubbed her ankle trying to ebb away the slight pain. She hurt her ankle a little when she was leaving the kitchen. She hit it on the door and didn't notice it until she was done with dinner and serving the guests. She sighed sadly /_Things are getting worse than they were before. (sigh) Maybe I… / _

"NO! NO! Sakuya don't up!" someone said.

Sakuya looked around for the person who said that and saw Wizardmon. She put on a face of indifference her voice flat as she said, "Hello Wizardmon-sama. I am sorry if I displeased you this evening. Please forgive me." She bowed low.

"No, no please it is alright. Actually I am here to help you."

Sakuya's face did not change as she looked at him, "Help me out how?" Wizardmon looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in close to the bars, "Listen I'm here to help you out and get you out of here."

"No you're not you're probably here to hurt me." She said slowly backing up in her cell.

"No I'm not here let me show you." Wizardmon said as he chanted a spell and pointed his finger at her ankle.

"Ahh! Huh…" Sakuya said staring at her ankle. She expected to feel pain, but instead the pain disappeared.

"Oh, thank you, but I still do not trust you."

"Understandable, but please hear me out. My name is Wizardmon and I come from the Fridgemon village. I am allegiance with Ikakumon and I am here to tell you that people are coming to save you."

"Wait a minute…Wizardmon I remember you now. I'm sorry I did not recognize you, but I see all of Ranamon's guests the same way."

Wizardmon nodded, "That's ok and I'm here to give you a heads up on what's going to happen. A big attack will take place tomorrow at the south and of the castle. There will actually be attacks all around the castle. Many Digimon will be coming such as Rosemon, Guardramon, Angewomon…"

"…They're coming…for me, but what if they get hurt because of me. What if you get hurt? I could never live with myself if that happened." Sakuya said staring at her hands.

"That's the price that we will have to pay. Everyone is coming, now Kouji and me we'll…"

"Wait? D-D-Did you say K-K-Kouji. My Kouji…" Sakuya said her hands shaking slightly.

"Yes, we'll come down here and break you and the other Digimon prisoners out of here." Wizardmon said. Sakuya started crying, "Am I really going to leave? Is all the other Digimon going to be saved? Is everyone going to be ok? Am I going to see Kouji again?" she cried holding her face in her hands. "LOOK AT ME! KOUJI WOULDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME! I'M SO UGLY!" she screamed as she cried harder.

Wizardmon looked at her sadly/ _This poor girl damn you Ranamon. /_

"Now, Sakuya Kouji would never do that. He loves you too much for him to forget you and treat you like that. Kouji has been working non-stop to save you. Along with your other friends they all love you and want you back safe and sound. We all do." Wizardmon said softly. Sakuya looked up at him, "Really (sniff) I-I-I hope so. I do want to see him." Sakuya said a ghost of a smile on her face.

Wizardmon smiled, "Ok and take this. Your friend Takuya says that it belongs to Kouji." He said as he handed Sakuya a necklace. She looked at it. It was the yin part of a yin and yang necklace.

"Light…thank you Wizardmon." Sakuya said hugging the necklace close to her. Wizardmon nodded and smiled, "Your welcome uh oh I don't have much time. Please forgive me for this. THAT WAS THE WORST SERVICE I EVER HAD! NEXT TIME DON'T SCREW UP!" Wizardmon yelled as two Divemon approached him.

"Are you done and we're sorry about the poor service that _she _gave you." The first Divemon said.

"No, I'm fine I just need to get away from this filth." Wizardmon said coldly. The Divemon nodded in agreement. Sakuya nodded she bowed low again, "I'm sorry Wizardmon. Please forgive me."

Wizardmon nodded, "Acceptable I suppose, now I'm ready to go." He said as the Divemon nodded and left with Wizardmon. Sakuya watched as Wizardmon left with the Divemon. When they were gone Sakuya held the necklace close to her chest.

"Kouji please come soon…"

That morning as soon as the sun came up everyone started to wake up and get ready for the plan today. All of the armies were up and ready to go. Rosemon, Guardramon, Ikakumon, Datamon, WereGarurumon, MetalGreymon, and Angewomon, stood in a line in front of their armies as Kouji and the others stood off to the side.

"Now is the day we get back Sakuya. Are you all ready?" Rosemon said.

"YES MA'AM!" the armies responded.

"Some of you might not make it back home so I hope you've said your goodbyes to your love ones." Guardramon said.

"YES SIR!" the armies responded.

"Now Ranamon is very crafty and she'll do whatever tricks she see fit understood." Ikakumon said.

"YES SIR!" the armies responded.

"We will ensure the safety of the other prisoner Digimon and of Sakuya. They must not get hurt." Datamon said.

"YES SIR!"

"Now before we go Kouji and the others have something to say." Angewomon said. Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, and J.P. looked to Kouji.

"Oh well on behalf of me and my friends I say thank you." Kouji said bowing.

"YOU'RE WELCOME KOUJI SIR!"

"Now let's go!" WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon said.

"YES SIR!" the armies said as Kouji and the others digivolved and started toward Ranamon's castle.

Gatomon was stirring the contents of the stew for today. Casting a glance at Sakuya and the others every few seconds for the signal. Duskmon went to the dungeons yesterday to go over the plan with her one more time.

"Now you know what do right?" Duskmon asked. Sakuya nodded, "Yes, now I hope this works."

Duskmon hit the wall out of frustration, "IT WILL! Have some faith Sakuya."

Sakuya stared at him with emotionless eyes, "It better…" Now Sakuya was serving Grumblemon who was being rude on purpose.

"Me excuse me excuse can be I served here!" he yelled.

"Coming sir." Sakuya said quickly hurrying to his table and giving him his food.

"It's time about! Wait a minute a soup this is cold! Lousy waitress!" Grumblemon growled as he was going to pull the chain, but stop when he felt an explosion.

"Huh?" Grumblemon said.

"What the-!" Ranamon said as she looked out and saw Lilymon troops and Birdramon troops attacking the shield around the castle.

"RANAMON! RANAMON WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" a Divemon said.

"WELL DON'T TELL ME GET THE TROOPS TOGETHER!" Ranamon said.

"YES MA'AM!" the Divemon yelled as he ran off.

"Err, it's those darn kids!" Ranamon said. /_I guess they were right. /_ she thought then she heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"Huh? NOW WHAT!" she said as she ran into the kitchen. Duskmon was helping the kitchen workers attack the Divemon that guarded the kitchen.

"GO! GO! GO!" Duskmon said cutting their chains off helping them run out.

"DUSKMON! YOU TRAITOR!" Ranamon yelled. Duskmon saw her and disappeared into the shadows. Ranamon growled as she walked back into the dining room and saw uproar in there. Duskmon was attacking Mercurymon and Grumblemon who was trying to grab Sakuya. She was trying to run to the room Duskmon told her where the keys would be at. But every time she would try to run Grumblemon or Mercurymon would jump in front of her.

Hey lady shalt not goeth hither." Mercurymon said.

"I beg to differ." Duskmon said as he cut him with his ruby swords. He then kicked him and Mercurymon flew back and hit the wall.

"Mercurymon fail now I grab girl!" Grumblemon said reaching for Sakuya who couldn't really run because of her chains. She rolled out of the way as Grumblemon reached for her. Duskmon hit him in the stomach and kicked him across the face. Grumblemon flew and hit the wall. He landed next to Mercurymon.

"Hold still," Duskmon said as he cut the collar and the chains off. Sakuya rubbed her wrists and neck relieved that the extra weight was gone.

"Thank you now let's find that room." Sakuya said as Duskmon nodded and ran with her.

"Now attack again! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Rosemon said helping the attack by using her own attack to weaken the shields.

"Lady Rosemon the shields are going down." Lilymon said.

"Good, how are things going on your end Guardramon?" Rosemon asked.

"Good, we're doing all right on my end. Right Kazemon," Guardramon said.

"Right, now hurricane gale!" Kazemon said as the Birdramon attack with her.

"How are we doing on the electrical field Datamon and Beetlemon?" Kazemon said.

"We're almost done with the field, Rosemon." Datamon said.

"Got it!" Andromon said as he looked on his monitor and saw Ranamon's system collapse.

"Her electrical system and computer system is down now!" Beetlemon said.

"Ok, Ikakumon, Kunamon now!" Datamon said as Ikakumon and Divemon and other Digimon in the water and around the ground.

Angewomon and Gatomon, who digivolved into Angewomon was helping with the attacks in the air.

"Now Guardramon, Angewomon, and Angewomon let's try attacking one more time all together. Ok!" Rosemon said.

"Ok!" Everyone said as Angewomon and Angewomon prepared their arrows, Guardramon gathered energy in his hands, Kazemon prepared her fingers, the Togemon armies, and the Birdramon armies prepared their attacks.

"NOW!" Rosemon yelled.

"OK!"

"HURRICANE GALE!"

"THOUSAND SUNS!"

"DANCE OF THE ROSE!"

"THOUSAND NEEDLES!"

"BIRD'S FLAME!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

They all released their attacks at once and it was aimed at the shield. Their attacks broke the shield.

"Yes! Alright Agunimon, Lobomon we're in!" Kazemon yelled.

"Ok! You heard that everyone charge!" Agunimon said as Lobomon nodded and ran inside the castle accompanied by MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, their troops, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kunamon, Rosemon, Guardramon, and all their troops.

"Ranamon our shield has been broken."

"Our computer and electrical system has collapsed!"

"Our front line forces are getting wiped out!"

"Damn! Increase the attack forces and keep the prisoners in the dungeons." Ranamon yelled banging her fist against the table. Her technical crew and generals were going crazy. They were running around the board room like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Wait a minute! What's going on in the dungeons?" Ranamon yelled looking at one of the usable screens and hearing garble radio transmission.

"…Ra-…mon-…prisoner-…escap…ne…back…up…" then the radio transmission gave out and there was nothing, but static.

"The prisoners are being set free!"

"But by who?"

"Duskmon and Sakuya ma'am."

"Wait, did you say Sakuya?" Ranamon said.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Hmm…"

"I thought you would be in the dungeons not working in the kitchen." Duskmon said opening another cell.

"I thought so too, but she had me working today and I know that threw the plan off a little. But we're still doing the plan and that's all that counts." Sakuya said as Duskmon nodded.

"Though I'm amazed that the plan is actually working." Sakuya said.

"I told you it would you just had to keep up hope." Duskmon said.

"Right," Sakuya said.

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon you guys are free and you're ok." Sakuya said walking to them and hugging them to be sure.

"Yes Sakuya I told you we would be fine and all you had to do was have a little faith." Ophanimon said.

"Yes we're glad to see you're alright Sakuya." Seraphimon said.

"Good now take this key Ophanimon and take this key Seraphimon. Free the rest the prisoners and go out the back way of the castle. Sakuya follow me I'll take you to the room your device is in." Duskmon said as he ran off.

"It's good to see that you're alright." Sakuya said hugging Ophanimon and Seraphimon again as she followed Duskmon.

"Ok, here we are." Duskmon said as the door open for them.

"I thought this room was password protected and was surrounded by an electrical field." Sakuya said.

"Yeah, well come on it's this way." Duskmon said as he started running down different hallways and going through different doors. They were in front of the room and saw Gabumon standing there.

"Gabumon? What are you doing here?" Sakuya said. Duskmon sensed Ranamon's presence and looked around for it.

/_It's a setup…oh no…/ _"Sakuya behind you" Duskmon said. But before she could react Ranamon grabbed her and she disappeared in a puddle of water with her.

"DUSKMON!" Sakuya screamed before she disappeared.

"NO! DAMN! GABUMON! What the- where is he?" Duskmon said looking around. He cursed under his breath again as he grab Sakuya's d-tector and disappeared into the shadows.

Lobomon, Angewomon, Agunimon, WereGarurumon, MetalGreymon, their troops, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kunamon, Rosemon, Guardramon, and their troops ran inside the castle and saw five individual hallways.

"You're here! Hey guys over here!" Wizardmon said waving.

"Wizardmon, hey there you are. Now which hallway leads to which." Agunimon said.

"Each hallway has a different powerful Digimon in it and each hallway holds prisoners. The fifth hallway is where Lady Sakuya is at." Wizardmon said.

"Ok, now let's go. Uh oh looks like we have company." Lobomon said as the Sludgemon who kidnapped Sakuya came out of one hallway accompanied by Seadramon, MetalSeadramon, and MarineDevimon coming out of their corresponding hallways. All of them except number five.

"Kouji you take the Greymon troops and the Garurumon troops and go down the fifth hallway. Save Sakuya we'll take care of these guys." Kazemon said.

"Yeah go Kouji go and get her." Agunimon said.

Kouji nodded as him. The Greymon troops, and the Garurumon troops started down the fifth hallway knocking down any Digimon that attack them.

Agunimon, MetalGreymon, and WereGarurumon ran down the first hallway. Kunamon and Angewomon ran down the second hallway. Kazemon, Rosemon, and Togemon troops ran down the third hallway. Beetlemon, Guardramon, and the Birdramon troops ran down the fourth hallway.

(First hallway)

Agunimon, MetalGreymon, and WereGarurumon took out all the enemy troops that attacked them."

"PYRO TWISTWER!"

"BIG BANG!"

"HOWLING WOLF KICK!" WereGarurumon said taking out the last of the Divemon.

"Man, I thought they would never stop coming." Agunimon said.

"Right look aren't there people from village." MetalGreymon said as he looked in the cells and started breaking the locks and releasing the prisoners.

"Thank you Lord MetalGreymon." An Agumon said.

"Thank you Lord WereGarurumon." A Gabumon said.

"Thank you Mr…"

"Agunimon,"

"Thank you Mr. Agunimon." Two Agumon said. Agunimon nodded and smiled.

"Now did we release all of the prisoners?" Agunimon asked as he opened the last cell.

"Yes, wait oh my goodness Takeshi! Our childhood since we were little." Wait a minute let me set you free." WereGarurumon said as he broke the lock and open the door to the cell. Takeshi, a Gabumon, fell into WereGarurumon arms.

"Are you ok?" Agunimon asked. Takeshi nodded, "A little weak, but I'm ok. Hey where's my brother?" he said looking around.

"I don't whoa GET DOWN!" Agunimon said as he covered Takeshi so he wouldn't get attacked.

"HA HA HA! YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND FREE MY PRISONERS! NOW TAKE THIS HYDRO TWISTER!" Seadramon said as a powerful water ray shot his mouth and along the wall. Agunimon, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Takeshi were running out of the way of the attack.

"WereGarurumon take Takeshi and run. Me and MetalGreymon will take care of Seadramon." Agunimon said.

"Let me help please." Takeshi said.

"No, we need to get you to safety come on Takeshi let's go." WereGarurumon said as he grabbed Takeshi to make run for it, but Takeshi wouldn't move.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING UNTIL I FIND MY BROTHER!" Takeshi yelled as WereGarurumon moved him out of the way again.

"Ok kid, but we got to move so we won't get hurt." WereGarurumon said moving him out of the way. Seadramon hit Agunimon with his tail and Agunimon flew and hit the wall.

"AHH!" Agunimon screamed.

"AGUNIMON! TAKE THIS BIG BOMB!" MetalGreymon said as four missiles hit Seadramon at once.

"HOWLING WOLF KICK!" WereGarurumon said as he kicks Seadramon. Seadramon fell back, but he swiped his tail underneath MetalGreymon's feet. MetalGreymon fell and Agunimon rose from the rumble.

"TAKE THIS PYRO DARTS!" Agunimon said as he aimed at Seadramon. Seadramon moved out of the way and pressed a switch with his tail. The door closed as water started to fill the room.

"What the" Agunimon said as Seadramon started laughing.

"The room is filling up with water, my element so now you can't escape." Seadramon said laughing. The water continued to fill the room as Agunimon and the others floated up and Seadramon started to swim around.

"HA! HA! HA! CAN'T SEE ME! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Seadramon said as he camouflage with the water and started to swim around attacking Agunimon, MetalGreymon, and WereGarurumon.

"AHH!" they screamed.

/_Oh no I got to help them, but how/ _Takeshi though swimming around. He rose to the top and took a breath. He swam back down looking for the door.

/_If I can break the door open then I can drain this room. / _Takeshi thought as he looked for the door. Agunimon and the others swam up to the top, but didn't get much of a breather. Because Seadramon pulled them down with the current.

"AHH!" Agunimon, MetalGreymon, and WereGarurumon screamed.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" Seadramon said. Takeshi found the door and looked around for the lock.

/_Where is the lock? I can't find it. / _Takeshi thought as he swam up to the top to take a break. Takeshi took another breath and swam down towards the door. He rammed into it a couple of times, but it didn't work.

/_I've got to try and get it open, but how/_ Takeshi thought. He looked over at Agunimon and the others and saw Seadramon attacking them over and over again.

/_If they get no break they'll drown. I know what I can do. / _Takeshi thought as he swam towards Seadramon. He got in front of his face waving his arms all about.

"Insolent pest!" Seadramon yelled taking his attention away from Agunimon and the others and started to chase Takeshi around. Agunimon and the others swam up to the top and took a deep breath.

"TAKESHI!" WereGarurumon yelled.

"Come on we got to save him!" Agunimon said as WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon nodded and swam back down. Takeshi started to swim towards the door. He stopped at the door and stuck his tongue out at Seadramon. Seadramon growled and ran towards him head first. Takeshi smirks and swam out of the way the minute he saw Seadramon come towards him. Seadramon couldn't stop and ram right into the door draining the room. Agunimon and the others felt the room drain.

"I see now what he was doing. Takeshi was helping us by distracting Seadramon." MetalGreymon said.

"Alright Takeshi." Agunimon said.

"He's a real big help after all." WereGarurumon said.

"Yep he is," MetalGreymon said. Takeshi swam up to them and took a breath.

"Ok guys when Seadramon is out of the water it takes awhile for him to get acquainted to the air and start to breath now you can get him." Takeshi said.

"Right thanks Takeshi," Agunimon and the others said. Takeshi beamed, "Glad I could help."

"Ok guys ready PYRO BUSTER!"

"HOWLING KICK!"

"GIGA BLASTER!"

They all attacked Seadramon at once.

"NOOOO!" Seadramon screamed as a fractal code surrounded him.

"It's all you Takuya." WereGarurumon said as Takuya nodded, "Now it's time to say goodbye Seadramon FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Agunimon said as Seadramon disappeared.

"Yeah we did it!" WereGarurumon said.

"Alright!" MetalGreymon said.

"YAY…" Takeshi said as he slowly passed out.

"YAY! Huh? Oh no Takeshi! Takeshi are you ok?" Agunimon said as he ran over and slowly picked up Takeshi WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon walked over to them. Takeshi smiled a tired smile, "I'm ok it's just I haven't had anything to eat for about four days and I've been working for Seadramon non-stop. I'm glad I could be of help." He said catching his breath.

"Yeah you did great kid now rest." MetalGreymon said.

"I'll take him to the medical team outside." WereGarurumon said, but before Agunimon could give Takeshi to him Takeshi stopped him.

"I…want to…see…my…brother…" Takeshi said tiredly.

"But Takeshi…"

"Please…" Takeshi said.

"Ok, but take this it'll help with your wounds." MetalGreymon said giving Takeshi a blue bottle. Takeshi took the bottle and guzzled down the contents, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome now let's go find your brother and the others." MetalGreymon said as Agunimon and WereGarurumon nodded and ran down the hallway.

(Second Hallway)

Kunamon and Angewomon ran down the second hallway freeing imprisoned Patamon, Gatomon, and other Digimon.

"If I could only find my sister." Angewomon said as she knocked down another cell.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Kunamon said as he freed the last prisoner.

"Thank you," the Patamon said as he bowed and flew away.

"I think that's Patamon's dad." Angewomon said.

"That's great now they'll be reunited at last." Kunamon said running into a throne room. Angewomon nodded, "You're right I'm happy for them."

"SISTER! SISTER!"

Angewomon eyes widen, "Gatomon? GATOMON!" she said her wings coming out and flying down the hallway. Kunamon shooting an ice trail, jumping on it, and following Angewomon. Running to the throne room seeing Gatomon in a cage that was suspended from the air. Angewomon flew towards the cage, but when she got closer to the cage she

hit a force field. She flew back, Kunamon caught her.

"GATOMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"HA! HA! HA! TRYING TO GET SOMEONE!" Kunamon and Angewomon were looking around for the voice. Suddenly all the exits closed and it started to fill up with water. Kunamon and Angewomon started to float until the room was filled only it wasn't filled to the ceiling. Kunamon and Angewomon started to swim around looking for Gatomon's cage and MetalSeadramon.

"Gatomon! GATOMON!" Angewomon yelled.

"AMGEWOMON! ANGEWOMON!" Gatomon screamed. Angewomon saw Gatomon's cage and swam towards it. Kunamon started looking for MetalSeadramon. He saw a shadow head towards Angewomon.

"Oh no ANGEWOMON LOOK OUT!" Kunamon yelled as he started swimming towards Angewomon. Before she could react MetalSeadramon wrap his tail around her leg and pulled Angewomon under water.

"AHH!"

"ANGEWOMON!" Kunamon and Gatomon screamed. MetalSeadramon started to swim around as Angewomon kept hitting his tail. The faster he swam he made a bigger whirlpool. Kunamon tried to swim against the current, but ended up being caught in the current.

"AHH!" Kunamon yelled.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! STOP HURTING THEM!" Gatomon yelled tears going down her face.

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!" Kunamon yelled pointing down into the whirlpool.

/_I hope I hit MetalSeadramon please let me hit MetalSeadramon. / _Kunamon thought seeing Angewomon swim up to the top. Kunamon looked down and saw Mercurymon frozen in the water.

"YES! I DID IT!" Kunamon said.

"Good job Tomoki." Angewomon said.

Before they could finish the job MetalSeadramon broke free and swam at full speed towards Kunamon and Angewomon.

"SEA BLASTER!" MetalSeadramon yelled shooting water daggers at Kunamon and Angewomon.

"AHH!" Kunamon and Angewomon said falling back in the water.

"NO!" Gatomon yelled her tears continuing. MetalSeadramon grabbed Kunamon and started to swim around fast creating a whirlpool. Kunamon tried to break free of MetalSeadramon's grip, but MetalSeadramon's grip tightens on him. Angewomon seeing the whirlpool started swimming towards Gatomon's cage. Grabbing on of the bars she pulled herself out of the whirlpool.

"Ange- Yuri, Yuri are you ok?" Gatomon said. Angewomon coughed and nodded, "I'm fine Ichigo don't worry, but I want to help Kunamon. If I only…I got it!" Angewomon said climbing on Gatomon's cage. Reaching the top she looks down at the whirlpool.

"If I can shoot MetalSeadramon with one of my celestial arrows then I'm sure it will stop MetalSeadramon. Let's hope this work." Angewomon said aiming into the whirlpool. Kunamon gasp/_If I don't break free…I'll drown…/ _he though franticly hitting Seadramon's tail so he could break free.

"It's no use YOU CAN'T BREAK AWAY!" MetalSeadramon said.

"Ok…steady…" Angewomon said her celestial arrow materializing in her hand.

"Ok…ready…go!" she said as she let go of the bow and her arrow went flying into the heart of the whirlpool.

/_Please hit the mark. /_ She thought /_Please…/ _

Her arrow hit MetalSeadramon's tail. Releasing Kunamon MetalSeadramon fell to the bottom. Kunamon started swimming to the top, but having lost a lot of air before he started falling back down deeper into the water. Angewomon saw and gasp, "KUNAMON!" she jumped into the water and swam towards Kunamon. Grabbing his hand she pulled him up to the surface. The minute Kunamon hit the air he started coughing. He started spitting up water and take in deep breaths. He opened his eyes, "A-A-Angewomon?" Kunamon said weakly.

"It's ok Kunamon you're alright now." Angewomon said as she swam to Gatomon's cage with Kunamon. As MetalSeadramon fell to the bottom he leaned against a door. He knocks it over and the water starts draining out of the room. They were holding onto Gatomon's cage while the water was draining.

"NO!" MetalSeadramon said as he tried to get up, but couldn't move. Angewomon's arrow pinned him to the floor. MetalSeadramon was struggling against the arrow. The water drained out of the room. Angewomon shook off her wings. Afterwards she flew down carrying Kunamon to the bottom. MetalSeadramon was still struggling against the arrow.

"I'm fine now, thanks Angewomon." Kunamon said. Angewomon nodded, "No problem now let's finish the job."

"Right BLIZZARD BLASTER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"NO!" MetalSeadramon screamed a fractal code surrounding him.

"YOUR TIME FOR TORTURING AND BEING NASTY IS OVER! FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Kunamon said as MetalSeadramon disappeared. Angewomon smiled and hugged Kunamon, "Thank you Kunamon for all your help."

Kunamon smiled and hugged her back, "You're welcome Angewomon." Angewomon kissed him on the cheek; then she headed for Gatomon's cage her eyes watering. She broke the lock and Gatomon jumped in her arms. Tears going don her cheeks as she hugged Angewomon.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ichigo." Angewomon said.

"Yuri I thought I would never see you again." Ichigo (Gatomon) said as she started crying. Yuri (Angewomon) started crying with her, "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm so happy too."

Kunamon looked at the scene with a smile.

/_I'm happy for them. /_ Yuri walked over with Ichigo in her arms.

"Ichigo this is Kunamon he helped me save you." Yuri said as Ichigo smiled and waved, "Thank you Kunamon I'm back with my sister."

"You're welcome, but really you don't have to thank me. I was just doing what was right." Kunamon said.

"Still thank you." Ichigo said. Kunamon nodded, "You're welcome,"

"Come on let's go there are medical teams waiting and Ichigo we need to get you checked out." Yuri said walking outside with Ichigo and Kunamon.

(Third Hallway)

Kazemon, Rosemon, and the Togemon troops were freeing Palamon, Birdramon, and other Digimon prisoners.

"Rosemon! ROSEMON! I can't believer it. You came you came." A Palamon said limping over to Rosemon. Rosemon gasped and flew over to the Palamon, "Oh my goodness I didn't know she captured you too. Meiko I'm glad you're ok, but why are you limping? WHAT DID RANAMON DO TO YOU?" Rosemon screamed looking at Meiko's leg.

"I protected one of the younger Palamon from Ranamon and I got hurt." Meiko said.

"Ok well I'm glad that one of the younger ones isn't hurt, but I'm still mad she hurt your ankle." Rosemon said examining Meiko's leg. Closing her eyes she muttered a healing spell.

"There you go Mei Mei." Rosemon said.

"Thanks Rose." Meiko said smiling.

"You're welcome now I'm going to give you to one of these troops alright. They'll take you to one of the medical teams outside." Rosemon said.

"You're welcome and you should also thank Kazemon. She helped me; well really it's thanks to her that I'm here." Rosemon said smiling at Kazemon who smiled back.

"Thanks Kazemon." Meiko said smiling. Kazemon smiled back, "You're welcome." Rosemon hugged Meiko one more time before giving her to one of the Togemon troops. The Togemon nodded and walked away with Meiko.

"Meiko is my best friend. I didn't know that Ranamon captured her. I asked where she was, but no one would tell me. Rather the reply was always, "She's away working or she's away studying." I'm glad what that she's alright, but what Ranamon did to her just makes my hate for her stronger." Rosemon said breaking three locks at once.

"I understand where you're coming from. Sakuya is my best friend too."

"Right, I hope we find her soon."

"Me too."

Rosemon, Kazemon, and the Togemon troops were running through the dungeon freeing different Digimon and prisoners from the Rosemon/Guardramon village. They continued running until they entered a room filled with garbage.

"Auggh whatsh thay's shmell?" Rosemon said holding her nose.

"I know that'sh shmell. That'sh Sludgemon!" Kazemon said.

"HA! HA! HA! SO YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR HUH! WELL LET'S SEE YOU BEAT ME!" Sludgemon said appearing from a pile of garbage. He hit the pile making garbage fly everywhere. Kazemon and Rosemon flew out of the way. The Togemon troops rolling out of the way were hit with some garbage.

"NO!" Rosemon yelled.

"HA! HA! HA! TAKE THIS!" Sludgemon said shooting some garbage at them again.

"I DON'T THINK SO! HURRICANE GALE!"

"ROSE DANCE!"

Both of their attacks hit Sludgemon, but he absorbed them.

"HA! HA! HA! MY SLUDGE ABSORBS YOUR ATTACKS! GARBAGE BARRAGE!" Sludgemon said as he shot sludge and garbage hitting Kazemon, Rosemon, and the Togemon troops.

"Ugh THOUSAND NEEDLES!"

"Eww ROSE DANCE!"

"Yuck HURRICANE GALE!" All of their attacks hit Sludgemon. His Sludge absorbed it, but he still fell back.

"Ugh TAKE THIS! SLUDGE FLOOD!" Sludgemon said as all the garbage in the room became like water and started to fill the room.

"AWW OH GOD THE SHMELL IT'SH TOO MUCH!" Rosemon screamed. The Togemon troops were passing out from the smell of all the garbage at once. The smell made Rosemon cough and tears well up in Kazemon's eyes.

/_I got to get rid of this smell and this sludge. Wait a minute/ _Kazemon thought.

"HEY ROSEMON!" Kazemon yelled as she made her way over to her.

"YES?"

"I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT CAN YOU FLY!" Kazemon yelled over the moving sludge.

"LET ME TRY!" Rosemon yelled back as she stretched her wings and started moving them trying to get the sludge off of them. Kazemon started doing the same thing with her wings.

"GOT IT!" Kazemon yelled as she flew up.

"ME TOO!" Rosemon yelled following Kazemon into the air.

"Kazemon we need to help my troops. I think they might die from the smell." Rosemon said.

"I know I would too. Rosemon, I have a plan. First I'll…" Kazemon started as she whispered in Rosemon's ear.

"Ok let's do it!" Rosemon said flying up in the air with Kazemon. Kazemon stopped in the middle of the room and stretched her arms out, "TORNADO BLAST!" Gusts of winds came and Kazemon started moving around in a circle. The wind started to pick up and it started moving around in a circle. The wind started to pick up and it started to pick up the garbage along the way. The faster she moved the faster the garbage moved with her until all the garbage was up in the air and moving around in a circle like Kazemon. The garbage was on the sides of th room spinning as fast as Kazemon. Rosemon flew down and appeared in front of Sludgemon. Sludgemon, who was surprised at what Kazemon was doing with the garbage, didn't notice Rosemon.

"Huh?"

"BYE BYE SLUDGEMON! ROSE PETAL BARRAGE!" Rosemon said as she hit Sludgemon head on.

"NO!" Sludgemon screamed a fractal code surrounding him.

"Ok Kazemon we did it your plan worked!" Rosemon said flying towards her. Kazemon stopped spinning as the trash disappeared.

"I'm glad." She said falling out of the air. Rosemon catching her asked, "Are you ok Kazemon?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all." Kazemon said her eyes becoming little dizzy circles. Rosemon laughed, "Well your plan worked Kazemon."

Kazemon shook her head a little and smiled, "I knew it would. Now I have one more thing to do." Kazemon said walking towards Sludgemon, "You're the scum that took my cousin. Now I finally got you back and I told you I would get my cousin back. FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Izumi said as Sludgemon disappeared. Izumi looking around for Rosemon and saw her standing near her troops.

"So Rosemon are they ok?" Izumi said walking over to her.

"They're going to be ok. I used a special kind of rose powder to wake them up. After they wake up we can take them to the medical teams outside." Rosemon said.

"Ok and Rosemon thanks for helping me find Sakuya." Izumi said.

"You're welcome, but I thank you. You and Sakuya have helped my people many times. Thank you Kazemon." Rosemon said smiling.

Kazemon smiled, "You're welcome, now let's go to the medical teams and get clean up."

"Ok. Rosemon said as her and Kazemon helped the troops outside.

(Fourth Hallway)

Bettlemon, Guardramon, and the Birdramon troops were running down the hallway freeing imprisoned Gommamon, Fridgemon, and other Digimon.

"Lord Ikakumon is outside waiting for you. Don't worry just follow this solider and you'll be lead to safety." Bettlemon said. The Gommamon prisoners nodded and followed the Birdramon soldiers.

"Lord Guardramon, Lord Guardramon," Guardramon turned around his eyes widening in shock.

"Keichiro…" Guardramon said running to him.

"Keichiro are you ok? Oh my god your leg? Here take this this will help you feel better. Go with this soldier he'll take you to the medical teams outside." Guardramon said giving Keichiro, a Gommamon, a blue bottle. Keichiro drank it and tugged at Guardramon's arm, "But Lord Guardramon T-T-Tomokazu is in there." Keichiro said pointing towards the throne room.

"T-T-Tomokazu…Lord Ikakumon's son...is in there?"

"Yes and I..."

"Thank you Keichiro now go with this solider please."

"No, wait please listen to me Lord Guardramon I…promised Kazu-kun that we would leave together. So, please Lord Guardramon let me help."

"But…" Before Guardramon could protest Beetlemon shouted, "LOOK OUT!" three spears were coming towards them. Bettlemon, Guardramon, and Keichiro ducked. Bettlemon aim towards the hallway, "TAKE THIS THUNDER BARRAGE!" he said running into the throne room. Keichiro followed Bettlemon and Guardramon followed Keichiro.

"KEICHIRO! KEICHIRO!" Guardramon called after him.

"KAZU! KAZU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Keichiro said.

"I'M UP HERE!"

Beetlemon, Guardramon, and Keichiro looked up and saw Gommamon in a cage.

"Wait here I come." Guardramon said flying up to the cage. Before he made it a spear flew by him. Beetlemon sand Tomokazu looked and saw a MarineDevimon with his super gun aimed at Beetlemon.

"Next time I won't miss." MarineDevimon said.

"You…take this THOUSAND SUNS!" Guardramon said shooting a ball of energy at MarineDevimon. MarineDevimon moved out of the way and charged his spear gun up.

"THOUSAND SPEARS!" MarineDevimon said a thousand spears flying everywhere. Guardramon protected Keichiro as Beetlemon moved out the way. He got hit with a few spears.

"AHH!" Beetlemon screamed.

"AHH!" Guardramon screamed leaning over. Keichiro gasped, "LORD GUARDRAMON! Y-Y-You're hurt!"

"I'm fine d-d-don't worry about me." Guardramon said.

"ELECTRO SPEAR!" Beetlemon said running towards MarineDevimon sand started fighting him. Guardramon flew up carrying Keichiro towards Tomokazu's cage and put Keichiro on top.

"But Lord Guardramon please let me help."

"No, Keichiro I have to make sure you're safe. Now stay right there." Guardramon said flying down and attacking MarineDevimon from behind. MarineDevimon growled, loss his concentration, and got hit by Beetlemon.

"Auggh Double Spear…" MarineDevimon said two spear guns appearing in his hand. He put the other spear gun in his hand and smirked, "Now if you both charge at me both of you will be hit. Now if you don't charge at me you'll be safe. Now the choice is yours." Guardramon and Beetlemon held their breaths.

"Damn you," Guardramon growled as MarineDevimon laughed.

"Kei I'm glad you're here." Tomokazu said.

"I told you we will leave together. Now if we could only help Lord Guardramon and Beetlemon out." Keichiro said.

"I know I don't want them to be killed. What can we do?" Tomokazu said.

"Hmm hey Kazu do you have any power left? I tried, but I have nothing."

"I have a little left why?"

"I think we have a chance if we can hit MarineDevimon. Now Kazu can you aim for his head."

Kazu gathered a ball of water and closed one eye, "Yeah I think so ok here I go. Please hit him on the head. Please make it." He said as he threw the ball down. Tomokazu and Keichiro held their breaths as the ball fell by MarineDevimon's head. MarineDevimon looked around and growled, "Grrr who hit me with that?" he looked up at Keichiro and Tomokazu.

"It was you two who hit me wasn't it. It was! I'll teach you two to mess with me!" MarineDevimon yelled, completely ignoring Guardramon and Beetlemon, and charging towards Keichiro and Tomokazu. Keichiro and Tomokazu gulped and started shaking. Guardramon and Beetlemon smirked at each other and both charged toward MarineDevimon.

"Forgot about us!" Guardramon and Beetlemon said. MarineDevimon turned around, but it was too late.

"THOUSAND SUNS!"

"ELECTRO SPEAR!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" MarineDevimon screamed a fractal code surrounding him.

"TAKE THIS FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Beetlemon said MarineDevimon disappearing.

"Don't worry MarineDevimon will not mess with you any more." Guardramon said breaking the lock on Tomokazu's cage.

Tomokazu started crying, "T-T-Thank y-y-you Thank you Guardramon-sama thank you Beetlemon-sama. Keichiro-kun you were right."

Keichiro smiled, "I told you we would leave together." Guardramon and Beetlemon smiled as they walked outside the dungeon.

(Fifth Hallway)

Lobomon, The Greymon troops, and the Garurumon troops ran down the hallway freeing prisoners and taking out any enemy Digimon.

"Thank you," a Gabumon said.

"You're welcome, now go with this solider ok." Lobomon said.

"Ok I will thank you again," the Gabumon said bowing and going with the Greymon soldier. Lobomon and the troops freed each person and the prisoner left with a soldier. Lobomon freed the last prisoner and the Greymon left with the Garurumon. Lobomon made sure that they were safe and ran down the hall. He continued going until he saw a shadow come out.

"SHOW YOURSELF! WHO ARE YOU?" Lobomon yelled.

"Lobomon it's me Wizardmon."

"Oh Wizardmon sorry about that I thought you were an enemy."

"That's ok, Lobomon you're almost there. Sakuya is right through there. How come you're here?"

"I was freeing some prisoners I know that wasn't part of the plan, but I couldn't leave them."

"I understand, Lobomon come on let's go." Wizardmon said as Lobomon nodded and continued running down the hallway with Wizardmon.

Duskmon was running through the halls of the castle noticing the empty cells.

/_Hmm the prisoners have been freed and MetalSeadramon, Seadramon, Sludgemon, and MarineDevimon have been defeated. The explosions that we heard earlier must have been Sakuya's friends. She was right and means…Kouji's here too. I got to hurry and find Sakuya and Kouji. / _He thought as he continued running.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Sakuya screamed banging against the wall.

"You can't get out no matter how hard you bang against it." Gabumon said.

"Because Ranamon told me to and you and your friends are ruining my plan."

"What…w-w-what plan?"

"…When Ranamon came to our village she asked to buy it. She wanted to own it and all the people in it, but WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon was against it. They wouldn't let her have the village and she become very angry. After they told her no for the third time she left our village. The minute she left a drought hit our village. My younger brother became sick and there was nothing my family could do to help him. Our village had never experienced drought before so we didn't know what to do. That's when Ranamon showed up again. She told us that she could save my brother. My family was out of options and my little brother wasn't getting any better. So we agree to have her help us. She saved my brother, but for a price. He had to work off his medical bill and I had to help also by being a spy. So he stayed in her castle working for her. I would tell her what was happening in our village. One day Kouji came in my shop along with WereGarurumon. That's when he told us about you Sakuya and how he looking for you. I became intrigued because I heard about you from Ranamon. He said that he was going to save you. That's when my plan started developing. I knew that he was going to save you and while he was saving you I could get Ranamon back for what she did. And free my little brother. So you see if I don't have you here then there's no way I can get her back. With your friends though breaking in here I don't know…if my brother is ok. It threw me off when they broke in here, but no matter I'll still get Ranamon back." Gabumon said.

"Gabumon, I'm sure your younger brother wouldn't want you to do this." Sakuya said.

"…I know he wouldn't, but…"

"Good job Gabumon guarding the prisoners." Ranamon said walking towards them.

"Yes Ranamon," Gabumon said.

"I told you that my friends would come. AHH!" Sakuya said as Ranamon pulled her hair.

"I know that. You and your damn friends ruined my whole castle and everything. What are you looking at?" Ranamon asked as Sakuya looked towards the wall.

"K…K…Kouji…" Sakuya said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hands gripping the necklace.

There we go I made this chapter extra long for you lovely fans. Thanks again for the reviews and for reading this story. Now Kouji has found Sakuya will they finally be reunited or will Ranamon stop that from happening? Also what about Duskmon or the traitor Gabumon? Not to mention his little brother is looking for him. Will he find him? Will everyone get the people they want? Or will Ranamon continue to destroy and mess up people's lives? Find out in the next exciting chapter.

Thanks again everyone bye


	19. Chapter 19

Hi you guys I'm back I know you've been wondering where I've been. I've been very busy with my senior things I'm about to graduate yay! I haven't forgot about you guys and I'm glad that so many people like the story and is waiting for it's triumphant return. Now this chapter I think is pretty long. I won't tell you what's going to happen. It's going to be a surprise. Thanks for the review guys they're great. There are so many things that has happened some good some bad, but that's just life. Plus I've been working on a Naruto story which I have a lot of ideas for, but don't know exactly where to go with it. Recently my computer crashed and my hard drive was wiped out. All my stories, music, pictures, gone! (sniff) It's so depressing whenever I think about it. All my things gone… (sniff), but thank goodness I write everything before I type it or else I would up a creek without a paddle. Now enough about me onto the story I know that before we left off Kouji finally made it to the room Sakuya was being held in. Now let the action begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own Sakuya that's it. Now let's begin!

As usual "blah"- talking

/_blah/ -_ thoughts

Now onto the story

Kouji has a crush chapter 19

Kouji ran in the room and saw Sakuya. He was happy to see Sakuya, but when he saw all he bruises he became angry. She started crying, banging against the invisible wall. Running towards the wall, "LOBO KENDO!" he started attacking the wall trying to break it.

"HEY STOP HIM GABUMON!" Ranamon yelled. Gabumon bowed before leaving to go attack Kouji.

"Kouji will win you'll see!" Sakuya said.

"SHUT UP!" Ranamon yelled slapping Sakuya across the face. Lobomon saw this and his anger grew.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Lobomon yelled charging towards the wall when he got hit.

"Err who the hell did that!" Lobomon yelled looking around.

"I did I'm Garurumon and this is where you stop. HOWLING LASER!" Garurumon yelled.

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon yelled countering Garurumon's attack. Garurumon, sliding back into the wall, charged at Lobomon again.

"HOWLING LASER!"

"LOBO KENDO!"

Both attacks canceled each other out. Lobomon smirked, "You're not bad."

Garurumon smirked back, "You're mot either."

Sakuya continued banging against the wall, "KOUJI! KOUJI! Oh Kouji…K-K-Kouji." She said tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ranamon laughed, "He's not going to get to you suga."

"YES HE WILL I KNOW HE WILL!" Sakuya yelled.

Ranamon hit her again, "I hate the look in you eyes." Sakuya glared at her and continued her banging. Garurumon and Lobomon continued fighting.

"Well it's been fun, but it's time for me to end this HOWLING LASER!" Garurumon said.

"Fine let's end it LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon said both of them charging at each other with their attacks. Garurumon smirked, "You're…really…good…" he said falling over and dedigivolving into Gabumon.

"Now it's time to save Sakuya." Lobomon said running towards the wall. When he arrived he slowly pressed his hand against the wall the same time as Sakuya.

"I'll get you out Sakuya don't worry." Lobomon mouthed as Sakuya nodded.

"I DON'T THINK SO SUGA!" Ranamon yelled aiming a water ball at Lobomon and firing. Moving out of the way Lobomon charged at Ranamon.

"AHH! HEY YOU!" Ranamon screamed.

"You're the one who kidnapped Sakuya, who pout her in such pain, and who hurt HER! I WILL GET YOU FOR CAUSING HER PAIN!" Lobomon yelled charging towards Ranamon, but getting knocked back by an invisible force.

"AH! Huh?" Looking over Lobomon saw three Divemon smirking at him.

"You three…you're the ones who kidnapped Sakuya!" Lobomon yelled charging again.

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon said cutting up a Divemon then to Lobomon's surprise more appeared. The more Divemon he would cut up more Divemon would appear.

"Huh? LOBO KENDO! LOBO KENDO! LOBO KENDO! LOBO KENDO,"

Ranamon started laughing, "No matter how many times you destroy them they just come back."

Lobomon moved to the side of the room holding the wall panting. /_There's too many of them, but I got to get to Sakuya. I've got to keep trying. /_

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon yelled charging through the, now, sea of Divemon.

/_He's very persistent…Damn him. /_ Ranamon though raising her arm.

"NO!" Sakuya screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon yelled as Lobomon screamed in pain. Lobomon shook it off and continued charging through the crowd of Divemon.

/_Why doesn't he stop? Guess he has to learn the hard way. / _Ranamon thought.

"DRAINING RAIN!"

"AHH!"

"DRAINING RAIN!"

"AHH!"

Sakuya watched in horror seeing Lobomon get attack by Draining Rain. Each new attack was stronger than the last one.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP HURTING HIM! STOP! STOP!" Sakuya screamed now scratching the wall franticly. She kept scratching the wall with one hand with the other hand she was gripping Kouji's necklace. Lobomon, now limping to the wall, were dragging two Divemon with him.

Ranamon glared, "DRAINING RAIN!" this one was so powerful that Lobomon dedigivolved back into Kouji.

/_There now he'll finally stop. What the- / _Ranamon thought angrily. Kouji continued limping to the wall until he bumped into it. On her side of the wall Sakuya started running until she was in front of Kouji; Both of them seeing each other for the first time since her kidnapping. Sakuya's tears were flowing down her face while she was scratching the all. Kouji started to cry, his tears going down his face slowly. He pressed his hand against the wall. He was so close, yet so far away.

"Sakuya…" he mouthed

"Kouji…" she mouthed back. Ranamon appeared behind Sakuya, Kouji, noticing, started banging against the wall.

/_No ! If this is like my dream then… / _

"NO! SAKUYA!" Kouji screamed. The Divemon were pulling him away from the wall as Kouji started fighting as hard as he can.

"KOUJI!" Sakuya screamed as Ranamon pulled her up by her hair. Ranamon then threw her down on the crown harshly.

"YOU HAVE AGGRAVATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW BYE SUGA!" Ranamon screamed creating a whirlpool around Sakuya trapping her in it.

"NO! NO! SAKUYA!" Kouji screamed his tears flowing as the Divemon started pulling him away.

/_NO, I…can't loser her…please…someone…anyone…help… / _Kouji thought helplessly watching Sakuya struggle in the whirlpool as the pendant around his neck started to fade slowly…

"PYRO TORNADO!"

"HOWLING KICK!"

"Huh? Agunimon WereGarurumon!" Kouji said as Agunimon kick away the Divemon holding Kouji back.

"Hey Kouji need-"

"HELP SAKUYA PLEASE!" Kouji yelled pointing towards the wall as Sakuya continued struggling in the whirlpool.

"Augh more pests," Ranamon said.

"Darkness Blade," Duskmon said swiping at Ranamon.

"Augh what…DUSKMON YOU TRAITOR! I'LL TRAP YOU LIKE I DID HER!" Ranamon yelled doing the same whirlpool under Duskmon. Duskmon smirked, "Forget about someone, I know you can only conjure up that whirlpool when you concentrate on one person."

Ranamon gasped looking over at Sakuya who fell from the whirlpool coughing and gasping for breath. Ranamon growled turning to attack Duskmon when he disappeared and reappeared beside Sakuya.

"Are you ok?" Duskmon asked picking Sakuya up.

"I'm fine (cough) I'm fine," Sakuya said as she started coughing.

"Hmm let's get rid of this stupid wall." He said destroying the wall.

"KOUJI look the wall has been destroyed." WereGarurumon said kicking off some Divemon.

"I see, SAKUYA! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! LOBOMON! SAKUYA!" Lobomon said running towards Duskmon and Sakuya. Knocking Divemon out of the way, making his way towards them.

"Sakuya are you ok?" Lobomon asked.

"K-K-Kouji…I'm so…happy to see you…" Sakuya said smiling, tears going down her face. Lobomon smiled backs, brushing her cheek softly, "I'm happy to see you too." Lobomon at Duskmon then took a second look at him/_Why do I feel like I know him/_

/_Kouji… /_ Duskmon thought his head hurting once again.

"D-D-Duskmon are you ok?" Sakuya asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah I am. Listen I'll take Sakuya to safety and-"

"I'll fight off the Divemon for you." Lobomon finished as Duskmon nodded. Lobomon fought off the Divemon as Duskmon ran down the cleared path with Sakuya. They continued the combo until they reached the hallway where Wizardmon, MetalGreymon, and Takeshi were waiting for them.

"Sakuya she's ok," Wizardmon said wrapping his cloak around her.

"Sakuya you're ok I'm glad." Takeshi said looking Sakuya over. While Wizardmon and the others were busy with Sakuya Duskmon turned to Lobomon, "Now, Lobomon, is your name Kouji?" Duskmon asked. Lobomon eyes widen, "How do you know my name?"

"I know, because, Kouji I…" Duskmon started when all of a sudden they saw Agunimon flying back then landing against a wall.

"We better help him out." Lobomon said as Duskmon nodded.

"'don't worry we'll take care of Sakuya while you're away." Wizardmon said as Takeshi and MetalGreymon nodded.

"Thanks come on let's go Duskmon." Lobomon said Duskmon nodded and ran back in the room to help Agunimon and WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon ran over to Agunimon to make sure he was alright.

"You ok Agunimon?" WereGarurumon asked kneeling down next to Agunimon.

Agunimon nodded, "Yeah I'll be ok I can still move around so that's good." WereGarurumon nodded then him and Agunimon looked at the sea of Divemon that was still around. WereGarurumon started leaning against the wall, panting, for support. Agunimon was already leaning against the wall, panting as well. They were trying to think about their next move. The good thing is they were able to save Sakuya in time. The bad thing is they were fighting tons of Divemon and they still couldn't get rid of them.

"How come we can't defeat them?" Agunimon said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I don't know I wish I knew." WereGarurumon said wringing out his fur. The Divemon noticing that they were vulnerable started charging towards them. WereGarurumon was the first one to stand up. He helped Agunimon up once WereGarurumon was sure Agunimon was good enough to stand on his own they both got into their battle stances deciding that they would think of a plan along the way.

"LOBO KENDO!"

"DARKNESS SWORD!"

"Need some help Agunimon?" Lobomon said smirking. Agunimon smirked back, "Yeah thanks for offering."

"How are we going to stop them? Me and Agunimon were trying to think of a good plan to fight them, but we couldn't think of anything. They are so hard to beat." WereGarurumon said.

"Yeah the more we kill the more we make." Agunimon said.

"Hmm…let me think. The sea of Divemon are clones of the three original ones that were here. They make four clones then from those four they make up to hundreds of copies of themselves. If we can get the three original ones we could get rid of the copies." Duskmon said.

"Ok, but where are the original ones?" Lobomon asked looking around the circle of Divemon that now surrounded them.

"How about we keep slicing until we find the originals?" Agunimon said.

"We've been doing that and we still can't find the originals." WereGarurumon said

"We'll find them don't worry. All we have to do is keep fighting." Lobomon said.

"I know which Divemon is which. But we have to kill the copies first to get to the originals." Duskmon said.

"Ok, we've got to cut through the copies first to get to the originals, let's go!" Agunimon said as Lobomon, WereGarurumon, and Duskmon charged head first into the circle of Divemon. Agunimon started taking out Divemon on the east side, WereGarurumon was taking care of the north side, Lobomon was taking care of the west side, and Duskmon was taking care of the south side. Sakuya was in the hallway watching with Wizardmon, Takeshi, and MetalGreymon.

"I hope they'll be ok." Sakuya said. Wizardmon placed his hand on her shoulder, "They'll be ok don't worry." Wizardmon said. Takeshi and MetalGreymon nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Sakuya said continuing to look. /_I feel something isn't right. /_she thought.

Agunimon were looking for the original Divemon while fighting the copies.

/_If I can find the original…but where is it? I don't know how long I can fight. /_ Agunimon thought panting while fighting off more Divemon. /_Wait when I hit this one it feels like it's nothing. If I can hit the one in the middle then maybe I have a chance. / _Agunimon thought punching the Divemon in the middle. Going down the sea of Divemon until he felt something/_This is the real one I can feel it. / _Agunimon said. "PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon said, the Divemon disappearing in the flames.

"Guys go straight down the middle until you hit the real one. When you hit the real one the others will disappear," Agunimon said to Lobomon, WereGarurumon, and Duskmon. Lobomon looked in his crowd noticing that each Divemon in the middle is wearing a different color. Lobomon smirked, "LOBO KENDO!" he said going down the middle of the Divemon. After he defeated the middle one the group disappeared. Duskmon and WereGarurumon both charged down the middle of their own circles. The Divemon, Agunimon defeated, turned out to be the clone. The Divemon Lobomon, Duskmon, and WereGarurumon destroyed a fractal code surrounded them.

"Ready Agunimon!" Lobomon yelled as Agunimon nodded.

"Yep, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Lobomon and Agunimon yelled as the Divemon disappeared.

"NO! MY DIVEMON!" Ranamon yelled.

"Ok Ranamon now it's time to give up." Agunimon said walking towards her with Lobomon, Duskmon, and WereGarurumon.

"NEVER! TYPHOON TORNADO!" Ranamon yelled shooting four tornadoes at the four warriors. Agunimon dissolve his tornado with Pyro tornado. Lobomon got rid of his with Lobo Kendo. WereGarurumon blew his away with Werekick. Duskmon canceled his out with Darkness Tornado. Once they destroyed the tornadoes they all charged towards her. Ranamon tried putting up water walls to protect her, but Agunimon and the others kept destroying the walls.

Takeshi, Sakuya, Wizardmon, and MetalGreymon were watching in the hallway. While they were watching the fight Takeshi started noticing a body against the wall. He started moving slowly so he could get a better look.

"Takeshi what are you doing?" Sakuya said.

"I'm trying to see there's something back there. I think I see it. It's…it's…it's my brother…SATOSHI! I FOUND HIM OH NI-SAN!" Takeshi said running out the hallway.

"NO! TAKESHI!" Wizardmon and MetalGreymon yelled. Taking a breath and standing up Sakuya started running after Takeshi. Not noticing the fight happening in front of him Takeshi continued running towards his brother. Sakuya knew how much danger her and Takeshi were in and she hopes she could catch him before Ranamon noticed.

Ranamon couldn't keep up with all things that were happening around her. Agunimon would take out her water walls then Lobomon and Duskmon would combine their attacks then WereGarurumon would do a four hit combo. Ranamon held on to the wall gathering her breath.

/_DAMN they're too strong. How am I going to take them out? Huh/_ Ranamon thought seeing something out of the corner of her eye.

"Satoshi, Satoshi wake up. Wake up please." Takeshi said shaking Gabumon.

"Takeshi, I'm glad to see that your brother is here and alright, but we need to go, now." Sakuya said.

"But he won't wake up." Takeshi said.

"Then let's take him to Wizardmon. Come on Takeshi we need to – AHH!" Sakuya screamed as she covered Takeshi, shielding him from the blast Ranamon shot.

"LITTLE PESTS!" Ranamon said coming towards Sakuya and Takeshi. Before she could get to them Lobomon kicked Ranamon out of the way.

"Takeshi let's go!" Sakuya said grabbing Takeshi's hand, but Takeshi wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving without my brother!" Takeshi yelled holding onto Gabumon.

"Lobomon I need to get Takeshi out of here." Sakuya yelled as Lobomon kicked Ranamon out of the way again.

"AGUNIMON! DUSKMON! WEREGARURUMON! Get Sakuya, Takeshi, and Gabumon out of here!" Lobomon yelled dodging Ranamon's attack.

"GOT IT!" they said. Agunimon, Duskmon, and WereGarurumon started running to Sakuya, Takeshi, and Gabumon.

"Quick take Takeshi and Gabumon. Make sure these two are alright." Sakuya said as WereGarurumon picked up Takeshi and Gabumon.

"Agunimon, Duskmon cover us." Sakuya said.

"Are you ok?" Agunimon asked noticing Sakuya's deep breathing.

"I'm fine r-r-really I've been through worse. Now keep going!" Sakuya said as she started running with Agunimon, Duskmon, and WereGarurumon, who was carrying Takeshi and Gabumon. While they were running to the hallway Lobomon was busy fighting Ranamon. Sakuya faltered a bit, but she kept pushing. She wasn't going to fall she was going to make sure that Takeshi and Gabumon was safe.

Ranamon noticed Sakuya falling behind and hit Lobomon with a whirlwind knocking him out of the way.

"HA! NOW THERE'S NO ONE TO PROTECT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! TAKE THIS WATER SPEAR!" Ranamon yelled shooting a spear towards Sakuya. Lobomon eyes widen he started running towards her, but he was too far away. Agunimon and WereGarurumon were frozen they were too far now to protect her. Duskmon saw what was happening and quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakuya, blocking her from the attack. Sakuya screamed covering herself as best she could with her arms. When she felt nothing she slowly lowered her arms and looked up. When she looked up she started screaming. The spear went through Duskmon.

"DUSKOMN! NOOO! DUSKMON!" Sakuya screamed as Duskmon fell on top of her. Ranamon smirked and started laughing. Lobomon, Agunimon, and WereGarurumon were in shock. Duskmon, the enemy, protected Sakuya. Sakuya started crying as held Duskmon, "Oh Duskmon why…why…"

"Why…because…you're the only person…who treated me…with kindness this…whole time…my friend…I…I'm glad…you're safe…" Duskmon said slowly closing his eyes.

"NO! DUSKMON! YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! DUSKMON!" Sakuya screamed feeling Duskmon go limp. Then he dedigivolved, but instead of turning into a fractal code he became a boy. Sakuya looked down and saw a Kouji look a like.

/_Oh my god he looks like Kouji. /_ Sakuya said looking between Lobomon and the boy in her arms. Lobomon eyes widen as he looked at the boy in her arms.

/_He looks like me…why/_ Lobomon thought staring at the boy's face.

"Damn I thought I killed him. Oh well..." Ranamon said. Sakuya started clenching her fist. She noticed something sticking out in his pocket and pulled it out. It was her d-tector she started gripping it as her tears started flowing.

"Ranamon…I am tired of you doing this…hurting people when you feel like it…I'm going to stop you…SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KASUMIMON! Now let's go!" Kasumimon said getting into her fighting stance. WereGarurumon put Takeshi and Gabumon down slowly in the hallway where Wizardmon and MetalGreymon were waiting.

"Thanks we'll take it from here." Wizardmon said removing Takeshi off of Gabumon slowly and treating Gabumon's injuries.

"Yeah go on, help Lobomon and Kasumimon. I'll get the boy." MetalGreymon said flying out of the hallway. Agunimon and WereGarurumon nodded as they ran back to the battle. Lobomon and Kasumimon were fighting Ranamon. Both of them doing a good job that Ranamon fell to the side/_Damn they're good together. They're too good together. / _Kasumimon smiled at Lobomon who smiled back.

"Ready Lobomon," Kasumimon said.

"Ready Kasumimon," Lobomon said. The two of them charging towards Ranamon, but before their hits could connect something knocked them back. It was Mercurymon and Grumblemon.

"Grr go away I don't need your help!" Ranamon yelled angrily.

"I think thou does loath out thy window me lady." Mercurymon said. Ranamon shot a look at Mercurymon before going to the hole in her wall. She looked out the hole in her wall and saw a sea of Digimon surrounding her castle. Ranamon growled, "Fine you've won this round, but next time we'll see who the real queen is sweetie." She said leaving in a sea of bubbles.

"Thou hast won thy battle, but thou hast naught won thy war." Mercurymon said disappearing behind a big mirror.

"Kids best us today tomorrow us beat kids." Grumblemon said disappearing under ground.

"That's right run away, but we'll get you when you come back too." Agunimon said.

"We did it everyone. Ranamon's gone and the prisoner's have been saved!" Wizardmon yelled happily as everyone cheered.

"Kasumimon this is great! Ka-Sakuya!" Lobomon exclaimed as he dedigivolved and ran to Sakuya. She collapsed after the fight.

"Sakuya! Sakuya! Please open your eyes. Oh Sakuya I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry." Kouji cried holding Sakuya close to him.

"That's ok…I'm…just…happy…to see…you…" Sakuya said smiling a tired smile to Kouji. Kouji smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Sakuya smiled and returned the kiss. Agunimon and the others smiled at them. Sakuya started crying slowly. It's happening she's kissing Kouji again and it isn't a dream. Kouji's tears continued flowing as he kissed her. It's been so long since they kissed. Having Sakuya in his arms again is better than he imagined. They broke off slowly smiling at each other.

"Let's go home." Kouji said as Sakuya nodded, "Yes, let's go,"

Kazemon looked at the castle worry evident on her face. Bettlemon walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine."

Kazemon nodded, "I hope so,"

The medical teams from the Rosemon/Guardramon village were doing their jobs. Angewomon and Yuri were talking. Keichiro and Tomokazu were resting. Rosemon and Meiko were resting. Kazemon started looking around at all the people who were with their love ones and she wanted to know where her love ones were.

/_Where are they? I hope Sakuya's ok. / _Kazemon thought.

Agunimon and the others were walking through the castle happy that Sakuya is with them. Agunimon and Wizardmon were talking about how good it'll be to see Izumi and Fridgemon again. MetalGreymon is carrying Takeshi and Gabumon. Takeshi's arms were around Gabumon's neck. WereGarurumon is carefully carrying the boy that was Duskmon. Kouji is carrying Sakuya and Sakuya kept her eyes closed along the way. Kouji smiled, he's happy that Sakuya is in his arms again. Though he's noticing Sakuya's heavy breathing and he's becoming concern.

"Sakuya…are you ok?" Kouji asked.

"I'm fine…don't worry…I'm just…tired…" Sakuya said. Kouji nodded, "Ok don't worry we'll be out soon ok."

Sakuya nodded, "Ok"

While they were walking the castle started shaking.

"Hey what's going on?" Agunimon exclaimed.

"OH NO! Rosemon, the castle it's going to blow in five minutes." Datamon said.

"Oh no quickly everyone get away from the castle. Follow Guardramon to our village." Rosemon said.

"What about Sakuya and the others they're still inside! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" Kazemon yelled.

"I'm sorry Kazemon, but we have to leave. The explosion is so big that it'll wipe out everyone in this area. We have to go now!" Datamon said packing up his computer and walking away.

"BUT SAKUYA AND THE OTHERS!" Kazemon screamed.

"I'm sorry Kazemon, but we've go to go!" Bettlemon said grabbing Kazemon and putting her over his shoulder. Kazemon started screaming and kicking Bettlemon, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! NO! NOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry Kazemon." Bettlemon said flying away with a kicking, screaming, and crying Kazemon.

"SAKUYA! NOOO! GUYS! NOOO!"

"Wizardmon how long do we have to go?!" Agunimon said.

"We have to go further! Wait everyone I know how we can get out of here. Everyone crowd around me and I can use a transportation charm." Wizardmon said. Everyone gather around Wizardmon and he chanted the charm. Before Kouji and Sakuya could be transported a bunch of rocks fell in front of them separating them from the others. Right before Wizardmon finished the chant and before they could disappear with the others. When Wizardmon and the others were in a safe location outside he punched the ground in frustration.

"Damn it! Sakuya and Kouji are still inside." Wizardmon said angrily.

"Can't we go back and get them?" Agunimon asked.

"…I could, but I wouldn't know where they're at." Wizardmon said.

"NOOOOO! DAMN IT!" Agunimon yelled angrily.

"Oh no we're trapped Sakuya said.

"Damn, no matter how hard I hit the wall it won't break." Lobomon said.

"Let me help SP-SP…" Sakuya started when she fell over. Lobomon caught her, "It's ok don't worry Sakuya."

"Kouji don't worry about me. You should try and escape." Sakuya said. Lobomon dedigivolved to Kouji, "It's ok I won't leave you. We'll be together Sakuya don't worry." He said holding Sakuya in his arms.

"I love you Kouji."

"I love you Sakuya."

More rocks started falling and they both held each other determined not to let go.

Oh my goodness what a cliffhanger! Will Kouji and Sakuya make it out alive? Find out next time. Ooo I know this is evil. Oh once again guys thanks for the reviews. Hope I can update more soon guys.

Ja ne everyone


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys it's me. I know that it's been forever since I updated. I know and I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with things that are coming up. I graduated from high school then I was getting my things together for college then I was working on these stories for my friends. Not to mention I was reading Harry Potter number seven. I got a lot more books to read and a lot of stories to finish. Oh for my Kouji\Sakuya fans I wrote a story about them called After a long day. It's a bit mature, but if you want the lemon you can email me and I'll send it to you. I also got a laptop YAY I'm so happy that I got it. I'm using it to type up this story right now. This will be the first story I write on my laptop and I couldn't be happier. Not to mention I've been into Bleach and the Sims. Oh and I've been hanging out with my friends before we have to go off to college. I'm getting so nervous about starting. But I'm sure I'll be fine. Now enough rambling about my life now it's time to start the story.

When we left off Kouji and Sakuya was in a cave with rocks falling over them what will happen.

Now before we begin here's the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. I only own Sakuya that's all.

Now as usual "blah": talking

\_blah\_: thinking

Now let's begin

Kouji has a crush chapter 20

_Last chapter: More rocks started falling and they both held each other determined not to let go._

It felt strange when they felt no rocks on them.

"Hey Sakuya I thought the rocks were falling." Kouji said.

"I thought so too." Sakuya said. They looked around and saw a shield around them.

"I knew you would come Kouji."

"Kasumimon you're the one doing the shield aren't you." Kouji said as Kasumimon nodded.

"Yes I am, now that I'm reunited with Sakuya again my power is returning. Now let's get you two out of here shall we." Kasumimon said transporting them out of the castle.

"BEETLEMON! I HATE YOU!" Kazemon yelled as she started attacking Beetlemon furiously.

&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry, but we had to leave." Bettlemon said blocking her attacks.

"NOW SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER…"

"Hi Kazemon, hi everyone." Sakuya said as Kouji walked in the village with Sakuya in his arms. Kazemon, stopping her rampage took a good look at Sakuya and Kouji and started smiling. She dedigivolved into Izumi and ran to them.

"Oh Sakuya and Kouji I'm so happy you're ok." Izumi said hugging them. Sakuya and Kouji smiled hugging her back.

"Hey Izumi I'm so happy to see you too." Sakuya said smiling and hugging her.

"Sakuya I'm so happy you're ok." Takuya said smiling and hugging her.

"Takuya I'm so glad to see you again." Sakuya said hugging him back.

"Sakuya, I'm so glad you're back." Tomoki said tears running down his cheeks as he hugged her. Sakuya felt her own tears go down her cheeks as she hugged him back, "Tomoki it's nice to see you and I'm happy to see you again."

J.P. watched from the corner feeling his chest tighten up as memories from the past flooded his mind. He remembers so many times when he said that they wouldn't find her or she was lost forever. He saw Sakuya turn her gaze to him relief and happiness shining in her eyes. J.P. walked over to Sakuya and gave her a hug. Sakuya smiled, returning the hug back, "It's nice to see you again J.P."

"Lady Sakuya, Kouji, Takuya, Tomoki, J.P. and Izumi please follow me this way to the medical rooms." Rosemon said leading them to the rooms in the Rosemon/Guardramon village. One by one Takuya and the others were being dropped off into their own examine rooms and were being examined by different doctors. When it came for Sakuya's exam she didn't take her arms from around Kouji's neck.

"It's ok don't worry Sakuya. I'll be right next door." Kouji said.

"But I don't want to leave you." Sakuya said her grip tightening around Kouji's neck.

"It's ok don't worry I'll come visit you ok." Kouji said as Sakuya looked sadly at him.

"Don't worry Sakuya I'll be in the room with you ok." Rosemon said. Sakuya looked up at Rosemon then at Kouji who nodded in agreement. Sakuya looked down in thought then nodded, "Ok, but please come see me you, Izumi, and the others."

Kouji nodded, "I will," he said putting Sakuya on the stretcher. Sakuya nodded she waved good bye to Kouji as they were rolling her in.

"Excuse me Kouji time for your examination." A Lilymon nurse said. Kouji continue to look at the door, "I'm coming,"

&&&&&&&&&

Angewomon knocked on the door, "Excuse me may I come in?"

"Yes, you may," the Palamon nurse said as Angewomon walked in.

"Nee-chan!" Gatomon (Ichigo) said.

"Hi Ichigo, are you ok?" Angewomon (Yuri) said.

"I'm fine much better now." Ichigo said.

"We're still monitoring her. Her water and food intake levels were very low. When she came in we were afraid about her low energy levels. Also the bruises she received though now she's ok. There's nothing to worry about now. The IV will help her get her water and we'll be giving her food shortly." The Birdramon doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Yuri said.

"You're welcome, now I'll leave you two. I'll be back to check on you in an hour Ichigo." The doctor said.

"Ok, bye doctor," Ichigo and Yuri said. The doctor waved good-bye closing the door behind him. Ichigo and Yuri smiled as Yuri gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so happy that you're here." Yuri said her tears flowing down her cheeks. Ichigo started crying, "I'm so happy to see you. Yuri, I was so scared. Ranamon used draining rain on me everyday. I had to cook for her everyday…and…and…" Ichigo choked crying as she tightens her hold on Yuri. Yuri held Ichigo just as tightly, "Oh Ichigo don't worry. You're home and I'll make sure that nothing ever happens to you again. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you before. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ichigo." Yuri said crying.

"Sister don't worry it's not your fault. They kidnapped me when you were at a meeting. It was an inside job. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight them off." Ichigo said looking down at her hands sadly.

"No Ichigo it's not your fault. You are strong and it's not your fault. Never say that again." Yuri said hugging Ichigo.

"Ok I won't nee-chan I'm sorry."

"Don't be like I said before Ichigo it's not your fault. " Yuri said holding a crying Ichigo.

&&&&&&&&&

"Please Takeshi-san you must calm down in order for us to start the exam." A Palamon nurse said.

"No! I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER!" Takeshi screamed.

"Takeshi-san you will see your brother when we're through. Now please stop or we'll have to sedate you." A Birdramon nurse said. Takeshi's screaming became louder.

"Hey, hey, you the one who's screaming."

"Yeah what is it?" Takeshi said. The Digimon next to him pull the curtains back.

"I know it's hard to sit still after being away from your loved ones for so long, but let the doctors help you out. As soon as you're through you'll be able to see your brother."

Takeshi's screams stopped as he started thinking about what the Digimon said.

"Hey you're right ok I'll be good. Hey thanks what's your name?" Takeshi asked.

"My name is Tomokazu, but everyone calls me Kazu. What's your name?" Tomokazu asked.

"My name is Takeshi."

"Ok, hello Takeshi."

"Hi Kazu oh and thanks." Takeshi said smiling. Kazu smiled back, "You're welcome," The nurses smiled at Kazu and silently thanked him. Kazu nodded and smiled back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Satoshi is next door resting. The doctor and the nurses were done with his examination. A nurse came in and checked his stats then left. When he was unconscious Satoshi could hear a voice. He swore he could hear Takeshi's voice.

/_Takeshi…did I hear your voice? Are you ok? I hope so…I really do. /_Satoshi thought.

&&&&&&&&&&

Meiko's checkup was through and she was sitting in a room with Izumi, Takuya, and Keichiro.

"Thank you Izumi and Takuya. I am forever grateful to you all." Meiko said bowing.

"You're welcome and please it's ok. We had to get you of there. So please we only did what needed to be done." Takuya said.

"Right like Takuya said we were only doing what needed to be done. We're very glad to see that you're ok." Izumi said.

"Thank you I thought I would be in there forever. I really started thinking that I wouldn't be free. That I wouldn't see the light of day…" Keichiro said looking out the window.

"But now I'm free and I thank you for it." Keichiro said smiling. Takuya and Izumi smiled back, "You're welcome and as we said before it was no problem."

&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoki, J.P., and Angewomon were staying in the same room. Angewomon had just finished her exam and was resting with Tomoki and J.P.

"On behalf of me and my people I thank you." Angewomon said.

"You're welcome. Did you visit Ichigo?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes I did the doctor said that she'll make a full recovery. Though the terrible ordeal she's been through…I know it will take a long time for her…" Angewomon said. Tomoki and J.P. nodded, "Yeah that's true…"

"I'm just glad that she's here and that she's going to be ok. Thank you for helping me save her." Angewomon said. Tomoki smiled, "You're welcome,"

"So how are you guys?" Datamon said walking in the room with Andromon.

"We're fine we just have to rest that's all." J.P. said.

"How's MetalGreymon doing?" Angewomon said.

"He's fine he's in a room with Kouji." Datamon said.

"I'm glad everyone is alright and that the plan worked." Andromon said.

"Me too," J.P. said Angewomon and Tomoki nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&

The boy that MetalGreymon saved was resting in a room next to Kouji's. The doctor was checking on him every hour. No one knew who he was, but he knew who Kouji was.

"…Kouji…I am…happy to see you…I'm…happy to know…that you're alright…now I can tell you… who I am…"

&&&&&&&&&&

Kouji was through with his exam and was resting. He shared his room with MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. He asked the nurse was it ok to see Sakuya, but the nurse told him that she was still in the examination room. Kouji sighed, "I hope she'll be alright."

"Don't worry Kouji I'm sure she'll be fine." MetalGreymon said.

"Yeah she's a strong girl she'll be alright." WereGarurumon said.

"You're right, but I haven't seen her in so long…I missed her..." Kouji said.

"I know you have Kouji, but we need to make sure that she's ok. When she's been given the ok then I'm sure we can visit. Ok don't worry Kouji." WereGarurumon said placing a hand on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji nodded, "Ok and you're right." He eased off the bed and slowly walked over to a wheelchair.

"I'm gonna go visit the others. I'll be back." Kouji said rolling out of the room.

"OK Kouji just remember you need to rest." MetalGreymon said. Kouji nodded, "I will don't worry." He said outside the room.

&&&&&&&

Kouji first visited Ichigo. Then after he met her he visited Takeshi and Tomokazu. After he met them and talked with them he visited Takuya, Izumi, Meiko, and Keichiro. He introduced himself to Keichiro and Meiko and asked Takuya and Izumi if they wanted to go with him to see the others. They agreed and started walking with him visiting other patients. They met up Tomoki and J.P. who joined them. They passed the room that the mysterious boy was in and stopped to take at look at him.

"Hey Kouji that guy looks just like you." Izumi said.

"Yeah we noticed at Ranamon's castle. He was Duskmon and he protected Sakuya." Kouji said. /_I wonder how does he know my name/ _he thought looking at the identical boy in the room.

"I'm sorry, but he's not seeing anyone right now. I'll tell you when he can see visitors." A Birdramon nurse said.

"Ok thank you, oh can we see Kasumimon now."

The nurse nodded, "Yes, she's requested to see you all."

"Ok can you take us to her?" Izumi said. The nurse nodded, "Of course please follow me." She started walking and everyone followed behind her.

&&&&&&&&

"Please Lady Sakuya calm down. They'll be here." Seraphimon said.

"I want them here. I need to see them please let…me…" Sakuya said.

She tried getting up, but became dizzy and had to sit down again.

"Sakuya they'll be here don't worry." Ophanimon said.

"I want to…s-s-see them. I'm going to." Sakuya said standing up slowly and walking towards the door.

"Sakuya please you need to sit down." Ophanimon said. Ophanimon was ordered to rest by the doctor. She doesn't have enough energy to chase after Sakuya. Sakuya is the same way, but she's pushing herself. When she made it to the door she fell at the exact moment the nurse opened the door. She fell on top of Kouji.

"SAKUYA!? Oh no what happened?" Izumi said.

"I told her to stay in bed and I would look for you guys. Oh dear, Kouji-san please roll her to the bed." The nurse said. Kouji nodded he rearranged Sakuya where he could carry her and push the wheelchair. He rolled to her bed and before he could lay her on it her arms automatically wrapped themselves around Kouji's neck.

"Sakuya?" Kouji said.

"I-I-I'm so glad you're back." She said as she started crying.

"Sakuya of course I am. I told you I would be back." Kouji said hugging her. Sakuya continued crying, "I'm so happy. Izumi, Takuya, Tomoki, J.P. I'm so happy to see you all."

Izumi joined her crying, "Oh Sakuya I'm so happy that you're here. I knew we would get you back. No matter how long it took. I knew it would happen." Izumi said hugging her.

"Oh Izumi it was so horrible. She kept telling me you weren't going to come and Kouji…" Sakuya started, but couldn't finish.

"Sakuya…" Kouji said joining the hug. Takuya, Tomoki, and J.P. walked to them joining in the hug. Sakuya was in the middle crying, so happy to be around them. After crying for awhile Takuya picked Sakuya up and laid her down on her bed.

"Oh Sakuya I'm so happy you're ok." Izumi said. Sakuya nodded drying her tears.

"I'm happy too. I missed you all so much." Sakuya said. J.P. looked down feeling guilty. He said over and over again that they would never find Sakuya. That finding her would be impossible. Now that she's here in front of them J.P. feels really bad that he doubted their efforts.

"Sakuya…I'm sorry I thought we would never find you. I thought it was hopeless. I'm sorry about that. Kouji…" J.P. said as Sakuya started crying.

"You m-m-mean that…" Sakuya started to say, but she started crying again. Everyone in the room glared at him. Hearing Sakuya cries made J.P. feel worse.

"Kouji made me change my opinion. I'm sorry that I doubted everyday. I'm sorry everyone." J.P. said bowing. Sakuya continued crying, "J.P. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU GUYS! HOW MANY TIMES I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP! FOR AWHILE I THOUGHT THAT NO ONE WOULD COME! I THOUGHT I WOULD BE ALONE FOREVER! I…" Sakuya screamed as Kouji stood up, walked to Sakuya and hugged her.

"Sakuya…I missed you…I missed you so much. You don't know how many days I searched for you. How many nights I cried thinking about you? How many nights I cried myself to sleep? I knew that we would find you. No matter how long it took I knew we would find you. I never doubted it for a second. I love you Sakuya I love you so much. I was so afraid when I heard your screams on the d-tector. I wanted to go right then and save you Sakuya. Kasumimon was so worried that she gave me this." Kouji said pulling the necklace out of his shirt. Sakuya sniffed pulling out Kouji's necklace.

" Kasumimon helped me out she told me that this would connect me to you and she was right. Everyone helped out Sakuya you don't know how many people were worried about you. You don't know how many people love you. We're so happy and relieved that you're ok. Sakuya you just don't know. Oh I'm so happy that you're here. I'm glad that I'm hugging you. I'm just glad you're here. I love you so much." Kouji said tears running down his cheeks. Sakuya gripped Kouji tighter. Izumi, Tomoki, Takuya, J.P., Seraphimon, and Ophanimon smiled at them.

"I'm so happy Takuya. I'm so happy." Izumi said smiling. Takuya smiled back, "I'm happy too." /_That's the smile I wanted to see. I'm so happy I'm glad Sakuya is safe. /_ he thought smiling at Sakuya. Sakuya smiled back.

"I am glad to see that you are all alright." Ophanimon said.

"Hey I recognize that voice. You're the voice we heard in our d-tector." Tomoki said. Ophanimon nodded, "Yes I am. My name is Ophanimon and I am one of the celestial Digimon. My friend Seraphimon, who is next to me, is another celestial Digimon. We were kept as prisoners in Ranamon's castle for a long time. Churubimon ordered her to imprison us. With me and Seraphimon gone Churubimon could do whatever he wanted. He controlled many villages and his followers Ranamon, Guardramon, Grumblemon, and Mercurymon. We thought Duskmon was one of his followers, but he helped us escape. If we can stop Churubimon then peace will come to the Digital World again." Ophanimon said.

"Don't worry Ophanimon we will." Takuya said.

"Yes I know I have no doubt that you will help save this world, our world." Ophanimon said.

"I agree with Ophanimon. I put my full trust in you all." Seraphimon said.

"Don't worry Seraphimon and Ophanimon we'll save the Digital World." Kouji said everyone nodded in agreement. Ophanimon and Seraphimon smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me everyone, but I'm tired. I would hate to fall asleep on you all." Seraphimon said.

"That's ok Seraphimon-sama you need to rest. In fact all of you need to rest Sakuya-san especially. Now I'm sorry everyone, but it's time for you all to rest." The Birdramon nurse said. Everyone nodded, "Ok well let's go guys. She's right Sakuya needs her rest." Takuya said.

"Yeah we'll see you after we nap Sakuya. You do need your rest like the nurse said." Izumi said.

"NO I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!" Sakuya screamed balling up in her bed.

"Why Sakuya what's wrong?" Kouji said. He didn't know why Sakuya broke free of his arms like that.

"I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP! IF I DO I'LL SEE HER! PLEASE DON'T!" she screamed as she started shaking.

"S-S-Sakuya please calm down." Izumi said. She was scared she never saw Sakuya like this before and it scared her. It scared Kouji and the others too.

"Sakuya please you have to calm down. Or we'll have to sustain you." Nurse Palamon said. Kouji took a breath, got out of his wheelchair, and crawled in bed with Sakuya. He got near her and pulled her into his arms. She was still shaking as she started pounding her fists against his chest.

"NO KOUJI I DON'T WANT TO FALL ASLEEP! (sob) I-I-I'm scared…I'm so scared…please…please…stay here…with me…everyone please…" Sakuya sobbed her pounding stopping. Kouji hugged her close his fingers slowly going through her hair.

"Ok, Saky if you want us to stay we'll stay. Shh it's going to be ok. Don't worry Saky don't worry." Kouji said softly rocking her back and forth gently.

"Yeah Sakuya we'll be here don't you worry." Izumi said.

"Yeah we'll stay here with you. As long as you want us to." J.P. said.

"Yeah we'll stay with you Sakuya." Takuya and Tomoki said.

"T-T-Thank you guys. T-T-Thank you so much." Sakuya said tears going down her cheeks.

"I'll have the staff put in more beds. Don't worry the room can hold it. I'll be back." Nurse Palamon said walking out of the room. Sakuya continued, but after awhile her shaking stopped. Her tears kept flowing as she sobbed into Kouji's shirt. Takuya noticed Izumi was a little pale.

"Izumi, are you ok?" Takuya asked.

"I am a little tired, but I'm ok. It's just…Sakuya scared me so bad. I hate seeing her this way." Izumi said tears coming to her eyes. Takuya wiped them away, "I know she's scared too, but it'll be ok. We're going to see this through. We're going to make sure that Sakuya is ok. Don't worry we will."

Izumi smiled, wiping her tears, "Thanks Takuya you're right. Thanks," She said as she hugged him. Takuya blushed, "You're welcome Izumi," he said hugging her back. A few minutes later a few nurses rolled in 5 beds.

"There we go five beds. I hope this will help Lady Sakuya get better. Now it's time for everyone to rest. I see that some people are already resting." Nurse Palamon said looking around the room. Ophanimon and Seraphimon were sleeping along with J.P. and Tomoki. Takuya and Izumi were nodding off, Kouji was wide awake, and Sakuya was sleeping.

"Did Sakuya go to sleep easily?" Nurse Palamon asked.

"No, it was a little difficult. Ranamon freaked her out so badly she couldn't go to sleep. I swear I WILL get her for putting my Sakuya through so much pain, but after awhile we were able to calm her down and she was able to go to sleep." Kouji said.

"That's good and many patients are going through similar problems. Damn that Ranamon, I hate seeing everyone like this." Nurse Ranamon said laying Tomoki down in his bed.

"I know what you mean. I hate seeing Sakuya like this too. I hate she had to go through so much pain. I hate that everyone has to go through so much pain." Kouji said.

"Right it's not right. How dare she play with people's lives like this!" Nurse Palamon said shaking J.P. and leading him to his bed.

"Right I'm just glad Sakuya was able to go to sleep." Kouji said patting Sakuya on the head.

"Me too, I'm just glad that this nightmare is over, but I know that we haven't seen the last of Ranamon." Nurse Palamon said helping Takuya to his bed.

"I know, oh nurse how is that boy doing?" Kouji said.

"Oh he's fine, but he's still not seeing any visitors. I did notice that that boy does look like you. Do you know him by any chance?"

"No, I was wondering why. He could be…no…never mind I'm just rambling." Kouji said. /_What if he's my…twin brother…the one I'__ve been looking for since I was that picture. Wow, if it is I wonder what I'm going to say to him? I wonder how he got to the digital world? There are so many questions I want to ask him, but I don't know how. (sigh) I need to rest this has been quite a day. /_he thought taking a breath. He looked over at Sakuya and smiled. /_Well, it was worth it. I'm glad that Sakuya is back with us. / _

"Hey Kouji did Sakuya go to sleep ok?" Izumi whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah she did after we calmed her down. She's sleeping ok now." Kouji said.

Izumi smiled tiredly, "I'm glad well good night Kouji now it's truly a good night."

Kouji smiled at Izumi, "You're right Izumi this is a good night." Kouji climbed into his own bed looking around the room one more time before closing his eyes and falling into the first peaceful sleep he has in awhile.

&&&&&&&&&

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GIRL BEAT ME! ICAN'T BELIEVE SHE WAS RIGHT! DAMN HER AND HER FRIENDS!" Ranamon screamed breaking various mirrors in Mercurymon's liar. Mercurymon growled, "Sist and desist Ranamon. Before thy lady destroy thou house. Ist naught thy own fault for thou loss. Lady Sakuya warned thee for many suns and moons about they arrival of her friends, but thou did not believe it."

Ranamon glared daggers at Mercurymon, "Shut up it's not my fault that I let that girl get away from me!" Ranamon hissed gripping her shoulder wincing from the pain.

"It's looks like that girl got away from her, right?" Andromon said.

"Right girl came and got Ranamon good." Grumblemon said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I WILL GET THAT GIRL AND HER FRIENDS! YOU'LL SEE YOU…ALL…SEE…" Ranamon said as she passed out. Mercurymon sighed picking her up and putting her on his shoulder, "Thy lady ist crazy thou children art becoming strong."

"Kids are stronger getting. How we to beat them? Now that that girl is gone we lose thing to use against them. How we to beat them now?" Grumblemon said.

"Yeah now that that girl is gone they gonna get stronger, right?" Andromon said.

"True, thou group has gotten stronger, but they girl Sakuya is still weak. She won't be fighting soon not with Ranamon still on her mind, but thy girl Sakuya is still weak. She won't be fighting soon not with Ranamon still on her mind, but thy day is clone. Time to regroup and rest until the next sunrise." Mercurymon said carrying Ranamon to the recovery room in his castle.

"Mercurymon is right. I'm tired and I'm in some pain, right? We'll think of a plan tomorrow, right?" Ardromon said following Mercurymon to the recovery room.

"True we think of plan and come back stronger, but what about Duskmon? What happened to Duskmon why he not here? Eh I think more tomorrow." Grumblemon said going to the recovery room. The Digimon imprisoned there worked on Ranamon and the others. After a group of Gommamon was done with her they put her to bed. Ranamon woke up glaring at the ceiling /_Don't think this is over yet, suga. I will get you who's the true water queen. /_

_&&&&&&&&& _

Sakuya was turning back and forth rolling around in her bed gripping the bed sheet. She was having a bad nightmare. In the dream Ranamon was attacking everyone in front of her. Then when it came to Kouji she slowly tortured him and made her watch. She screamed twisting around in her bed.

"AHH! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Sakuya screamed. Kouji and the others in the room woke up.

"Huh, Sakuya, Sakuya, Sakuya wake up! Wake up Sakuya!" Kouji said getting out of bed going to hers. He shook her gently trying to wake up. Nurse Palamon ran in with some medicine in her pockets.

"What happened?" she said walking over to Sakuya.

"We were sleeping when all of a sudden Sakuya started screaming." Kouji said. Nurse Palamon started checking over Sakuya.

"She's having a bad dream. That's what many of the patients are going through. We have some medicine that will take the bad dreams and the pain away. But I can't give it to her while she's unstable like this. We've got to calm her down."

"Oh Sakuya please calm down." Izumi said tears going down her face.

"Izumi…" Takuya said his heart aching. He looked at Sakuya and shook his head.

/_If only__… (__sigh)…I wish we could help __Sakuya. I hate seeing her in pain like this. / _Takuya thought looking at his hands as tears built up in his eyes.

Kouji hugged Sakuya close to him running, his fingers through her hair, "Sakuya please wake up. It's ok I'm here, we're here, Sakuya. There's no need to be afraid. Well…it's ok to be afraid, but please remember that you're not alone." He said softly.

Sakuya calmed down opening her eyes slowly. She sat up in bed looking around the room, "Guys…are you all ok?"

She felt herself being pulled back gently into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Kouji smiling at her. A look of relief on his face, "Yeah we're fine how about you?" she smiled hugging Kouji tighter, "I'm fine now, I'm sorry if I woke everyone up, but that dream was so real…I…"

"Shh, it's ok don't worry about it. How are you doing?"

"I'm a little shaken up from the dream, but I think I'm going to be ok. Kouji…can you…"

"Yeah I will don't worry. If it'll help you sleep better I'll do anything. I'll do whatever I can to help you sleep and get better." Kouji said hugging her.

"Thanks Kouji, thank you so much." Sakuya said.

"No problem Sakuya it's ok. Now the nurse said that she has some medicine for you and it'll you get to sleep ok."

"Ok, will it really help me get to sleep?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, it's special nectar from flowers grown in Rosemon's garden. The nectar will help you calm down and your dreams will be whatever fantasy you want it to be." Nurse Palamon said.

Sakuya nodded, "Ok, I'll take it."

"Ok say ahh, good girl. Now you just lay back and rest." Nurse Palamon said patting Sakuya on the head.

"Ok, I'll try I just hope this medicine works." Sakuya said resting her head on Kouji's chest.

"It will don't worry." Nurse Palamon said. She heard another scream down the hall and a voice over the intercom, "Excuse me, all nurses to room 311, all nurses to room 311."

"Huh, 311, uh oh well I'm off. I'm going to check up on you in the morning. Kouji, do you need help getting into the bed?" Nurse Palamon said.

"No, I got it." Kouji said wincing slightly.

Sakuya noticed, "Kouji, I'm sorry, you don't have to…"

"Shh, now I told you that it was fine." Kouji said getting in the bed and laying back. Sakuya rested her head on his chest as Kouji wrapped his arms around her. He kissed Sakuya's forehead softly, "Good night Sakuya, pleasant dreams."

Sakuya nodded, blushing at the gentle gesture as her eyes grew heavy, "Good night Kouji and thanks again."

"You're welcome Sakuya, you're welcome." Kouji said softly as he fell asleep with Sakuya in his arms. Izumi looked on with a smile on her face, "I'm glad that everything is going back to normal. I hope that medicine does work."

"It will don't worry Izumi. Are you going to be ok?" Takuya asked. He noticed that Izumi was still pale.

"I am I'm just worried about Sakuya. God knows what that Ranamon has done to her. I'm just worried that Sakuya…that she…" Izumi started tears glistening in her eyes. Takuya got out of bed, he walked over to Izumi sand hugged her gently.

"Hey now it'll be ok. Sakuya will be ok. We got her back and she's safe sound. If Sakuya has any problems we'll be here to help her. Ok, don't worry Izumi things will work out." Takuya said as Izumi sniffed. She returned the hug a smile forming on her face, "You're right Takuya if Sakuya has any problems we will help her. Thanks Takuya thank you so much."

Takuya blushed, "You're welcome, so how are you doing now?"

"I'm doing much better than before. Thank you Takuya," Izumi said kissing Takuya on the cheek. Takuya blushed, "You're welcome Izumi," Izumi blushed smiling and playing with her hair.

"Well good night Izumi pleasant dreams." Takuya said smiling.

"You too Takuya…um Takuya…can you stay with me?" Izumi said blushing.

Takuya blushed, "Do you want me too?"

"Y-Y-Yes…um I mean if you want to?" Izumi said blushing.

Takuya's stomach was doing flip-flops. He couldn't believe that Izumi was asking him to stay with her. Takuya nodded, "Sure I don't mind." He said smiling. Izumi smiled making room on her bed for Takuya. Takuya got in bed with her they looked at each other smiling. Izumi laid her head on Takuya's shoulder as Takuya put an arm around her shoulder. Izumi snuggled up to Takuya feeling happy and peaceful. She couldn't believe how warm and comfortable Takuya felt. Izumi blush deepened as Takuya pat Izumi on the head. Izumi snuggled deeper into Takuya as Takuya blushed.

"Well night Takuya and thanks again." Izumi said falling asleep.

"You're welcome Izumi and night." Takuya said falling asleep after Izumi. Everyone had their first peaceful sleep in awhile. That night they left the problems of the Digital world behind. They had Sakuya back and now that she was back they could continue their journey. That night Izumi didn't cry, Kouji didn't feel helpless, Sakuya didn't feel the world cave in on her, Takuya didn't feel sad, J.P. wasn't mad at himself, and Tomoki didn't cry himself to sleep. That night they all slept peacefully…together.

Yay a happy ending I'm so glad that everything has worked out, but Sakuya does have a long healing period to go through, but Kouji and the others will help her get through it. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been trying to get ready for school and do other things too. Oh remember to read After a long day and also to read and review. I hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this.

Ja ne minna-san

See ya everyone


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys I'm back ^^ I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for a long time. It's just my life has gotten REALLY crazy lately. Not to mention I'm working on something original and that along with college is taking up a lot of my time, but I'm determined to finish this story or at least this chapter haha. Well here we go the long awaited chapter of Kouji has a crush.

Thanks you guys for waiting for this chapter

Kouji has a crush

Chapter 21

Room 311 is the room that Kouichi is resting in. He woke up screaming like Sakuya and many others that night. Nurse Palamon ran in with her clipboard, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's having a bad dream. We've been trying to calm him down, but nothing has worked so far." Nurse Birdramon said.

"The dream has his brain waves going out of control, but his blood pressure is normal. It's as if his body can't feel what he's going through." Another Palamon said.

"Hmm that's strange we'll need to check into that later. Until we do, we need to get his brain waves back to normal." Nurse Palamon said taking out some medicine and a needle. She placed the needle in the medicine taking out enough and putting some in one of his tubes. The other nurses were busy changing different bags around him. They noticed Kouichi's brain waves calming down and sighed in relief.

"Ok, he seems to have calmed down. Check him one more time. We have to put a special notice on him." Nurse Palamon said as the other nurses nodded.

/_This is strange I've never seen anyone's heart rate stay the same while they were having a nightmare. We're going to have to keep an eye on him. / _Nurse Palamon thought pulling the sheets over Kouichi.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION NURSES THERE ARE THREE EMERGENCIES HAPPENING IN ROOMS 319, 211, AND 104. ALL AVAILABLE NURSES GO TO THOSE ROOMS IMEEDIATELY!" Nurse Birdramon said over the inner com.

"Rooms 319, 211, and 104 man this is crazy." Another Nurse Palamon said.

"Well ladies I'm going to go to room 319. Three other nurses come with me. We'll split up into teams of four and go to each room. Now ladies let's go! Time is of the essence!" Nurse Palamon (Rumiko) said as three nurses nodded in agreement. Three teams of four ran out of Kouichi's room each team going a separate way.

Kouichi gripped his bed sheets tightly, startling the nurse that was observing him. She started checking over him his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as different images flashed through his mind.

"K-K-Kouji…" he said softly opening his eyes slowly.

&&&&

The first team of nurses was led by the lead Nurse Rumiko. She's the nurse that treated Sakuya earlier for her nightmare. The second team of nurses was led by nurse Mayumi a fellow Palamon who helped treat Kouichi. The third team of nurses was led by Nurse Sayuri a Birdramon who assisted in Kouichi's treatment.

Nurse Rumiko's team went to room 319 where Gatomon screamed ripping up her bed sheets. Yuri tried calming Ichigo down, tears stinging her eyes the more Ichigo thrashed about.

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M SORRY I MESSED UP BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Ichigo screamed her claws digging deeper into the mattress as she thrashed about.

Tears started going down Yuri's cheeks as she held Ichigo down, "Please Ichigo calm down. You're not there anymore please calm down."

Nurse Rumiko walked quickly in the room with her team, "Yuri, please, we need to get to Ichigo to calm her down."

Tears leaked out of Yuri's eyes, "But…"

"I know it's hard, but you need to step aside so we can get to her." Nurse Rumiko said. Yuri nodded and reluctantly walks away from Ichigo's hospital bed. Nurse Rumiko pulled out a needle and a bottle of medicine out of her pocket. She took out the necessary dose as her team checked Ichigo's machines and tried calming her down so they could release her grip on the bed sheets. When one of the nurses touched Ichigo's hand she froze. Her body becoming rigid, she started crying "PLEASE D-DON'T HURT ME! P-P-Please…"

Nurse Rumiko soothed her giving her the medicine, "It's ok Ichigo. Don't worry no one is going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

Ichigo started to calm down, her claws releasing the death grip on the sheets as her stats returned to normal. Yuri sighed in relief collapsing in the chair next to Ichigo's bed. She looked over at her watching her face turn back to normal as she fell back asleep. She looked over at Nurse Rumiko as she bowed, "Thank you for helping Ichigo."

Nurse Rumiko smiled she walked over giving Yuri a hug, "It's no problem."

*~*~*~*

In room 211 Takeshi started screaming while Tomokazu started crying. Nurse Mayumi walked in with her team to find both boys screaming for similar things.

"I WANT MY BROTHER! WHERE IS HE? YOU GUYS SAID HE WOULD BE HERE! WHERE IS HE?" Takeshi screamed.

"DADDY! WHERE'S MY DADDY? I WANT TO SEE HIM! WHERE'S KEICHIRO? WHERE'S MY FRIEND?" Tomokazu wailed.

While her team tried to calm Takeshi down she walked over to Tomokazu slowly, speaking softly with each step, "Kazu calm down, ok, your dad and Keichiro are fine. They are just recuperating right now, but you will see them soon."

Kazu sniffed, "Then why aren't they here? Why aren't they here!?" he wailed banging his paws against his bed. Nurse Mayumi walked over to him slowly, "Because they're unable to come here for a while. Let them rest first and then you can see them."

"Maybe they don't want to see me. That's it they don't want to see me. Why would they want to see someone so weak? I'm supposed to be my father's son. My father, the Great Lord Ikakumon, a man who has defeated anyone who dares defy him has a son who can't even beat a Divemon. I'm so weak so, so weak!" Kazu said crying harder as he took out his IV.

Nurse Mayumi placed his IV back in. She held back his hand, "No, Kazu, he doesn't feel that way at all. He loves you very much. You stayed in that castle and didn't break for anyone or anything. Stronger men in your position would have cracked under the pressure, but you didn't. Your father loves you Kazu."

Kazu shook his head, "No he doesn't,"

"Yes he does Kazu." Nurse Mayumi said softly.

Kazu shook his head harder, "NO HE DOESN'T! I'M TOO WEAK! STOP LYING TO ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"Yes he does Kazu," Nurse Mayumi said. /_Ranamon must've been telling him this while she was keeping him captive. Damn that witch, / _she thought trying to soothe Kazu down. On the other side the nurses were battling an angry Takeshi.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!" Takeshi screamed.

"He's in the room next to you recovering. We assure you, Takeshi, he's fine." Ryoko, one of the nurses on the team, said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" Takeshi screamed his fist balled up at his sides as he glared at Ryoko and her team. One of the younger nurses, Reika, became quickly intimidated by Takeshi's glares and growls. Ryoko looked over at her calling her to attention, "Reika take a breath,"

"B-But…Ryoko…" Reika said taking a step back as Takeshi growled.

"You can't back down. Takeshi is only reacting this way because of Ranamon's treatment of him. He can't trust anyone right now. This reaction is normal, but if we're going to help him out we've got to be strong. All of us have to be strong." Ryoko said.

Reika nodded taking a breath to calm her nerves, "Ok, I'll be strong."

Ryoko smiled, "That's good to know." She turned back around to Takeshi seeing the anger and pain in his eyes. She knew Takeshi's behavior also stemmed from being in Ranamon's castle as her prisoner.

/ _He was probably told many times if he didn't do what he was told he would never see his brother again. I want him to see Satoshi, but he has to rest. I've got to think of something before Takeshi hurts himself or someone around him. / _Ryoko thought watching Takeshi take a swipe at any nurse that came close to him.

While Ryoko was trying to talk to Takeshi, Mayumi tried talking to Kazu. They both were trying to calm the boys down before giving them their medicine. Mayumi was able to wrap her arms around Kazu in a comforting hug as Kazu sobbed in her uniform. After dodging Takeshi a couple of times Ryoko was able to grab him. He started fighting against her, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"TAKESHI, PLEASE, IF YOU CALM DOWN WE'LL TAKE YOU TO SATOSHI!" Ryoko screamed. Takeshi stopped fighting against her. He turned around, tears in his eyes, as he looked up at Ryoko.

"R-Really? You'll take me to see him." Takeshi said.

Ryoko nodded, "Yes I will, but you have to calm down first. I need to give you your medicine ok."

Takeshi nodded as he slumped against her, "O-Ok…as long as I can see him."

"You will I promise." Ryoko said smiling.

Takeshi nodded giving a small smile, "Ok,"

Ryoko smiled as Reika walked over. She nodded giving Ryoko a smile as she helped Takeshi walk back to his bed. While they were helping Takeshi settle down Mayumi helped Kazu's tears subside.

"You'll be able to see your father once we check him over. He's pretty stubborn about having a check up." Mayumi joked hoping that Kazu would laugh. Kazu gave a small laugh making Mayumi feel better.

"Once we give you your medicine and check your father out you'll be able to see him." Mayumi said.

Kazu looked up at her tears going down his cheeks, "Will I really?"

Mayumi nodded, "Yes I promise."

Kazu sniffed as he relaxed, "Ok as long as I can see him…"

Mayumi hugged him, "You will I'll make sure of it."

*~*~*~*~*

In room 104 Meiko and Keichiro were experiencing different nightmares. Meiko wrapped her bed up in vines trying to separate herself from Mercurymon in her dream. Keichiro started scratching up the bed underneath him trying to avoid MarineDevimon. Nurse Sayuri quickly ran in with her team. She quickly assessed the situation, sending each nurse to do take care of someone.

"Tomoe and Shizuru, you help Meiko. Maiko you're with me." Nurse Sayuri said as her team nodded. Tomoe and Shizuru ran over to Meiko as Maiko ran to Keichiro with Sayuri. Keichiro started crying, "I'm sorry I messed up just, please, don't hurt me."

While Maiko checked his machines and gave him more medicine, Sayuri started talking to him gently.

"Keichiro, it's fine. You didn't mess up anything you're ok. You did a great job." Sayuri said softly.

Keichiro cried harder, "R-Really, I did? B-But I dropped the plate and angered MarineDevimon."

"No you didn't, you didn't do anything. It's fine everything will be ok Keichiro." Sayuri said in the same soft tone. While Sayuri consoled him and Maiko checked over his machines, Tomoe and Shizuru were doing the same with Meiko.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE STOP MERCURYMON!" Meiko screamed, her bed creaking under the strength of her vines. Tomoe walked over talking to her softly, "Meiko, it's ok. Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong."

Meiko thrashed around harder, "YES I DID! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Meiko it's ok. You didn't do anything. I assure you, you didn't." Tomoe said as Shizuru gave her, her medicine. Tomoe watched Meiko calm down with the help of the medicine and her reassuring words. Next to her Keichiro started to calm down. Keichiro opened his eyes slowly, he looked up at Sayuri as tears rolled down his cheeks slowly, "Nurse Sayuri?"

"Yes Keichiro?"

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked softly his eyes brimming with tears.

Sayuri wiped his eyes with a tissue, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You've been here at the hospital this whole time."

Keichiro nodded slowly as he lay back on the bed, "Hey Nurse Sayuri?"

"Yes?"

"Is Kazu ok?"

"Yes, he is. He's in good hands." Sayuri said thinking back on Nurse Mayumi and her team. She knew he was safe. Keichiro nodded, "Ok, I'm glad he's alright. Now I can go to sleep." He slowly closed his eyes with a small peaceful smile on his face. Sayuri sighed in relief pushing back the anger she felt for Ranamon and her companions down.

/_This poor child I can't wait for Ranamon and her companions to pay for this. /_ she thought. She looked over at Tomoe and Shizuru who was currently talking to Meiko. Meiko opened her eyes looking around as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She looked around at Tomoe and Shizuru as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

"W-Where am I? I'm not in Ranamon's castle?" she asked.

Tomoe shook her head, "No, you're in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

Meiko touched her head as she nodded, "Right, I'm here in the hospital now I remember. Oh where's Rosemon?"

"She's recuperating right now in her room. She's right next door. After we give you your medicine and you rest for the night you'll be able to see her." Tomoe said as Shizuru nodded in agreement.

Meiko nodded, "O-Ok, well as long as she's ok then I'm happy. Hey, tell me, did I do anything wrong?"

Tomoe shook her head, "No you didn't, don't worry, Mercurymon won't hurt you here."

Meiko nodded, "Ok, that's good to know." She closed her eyes slowly as she felt the medicine kick in. Tomoe and Shizuru sighed in relief, "I'm glad we calmed them down." Tomoe said wiping some of the stray tears off Meiko's face.

"Me too, I just hate that they have to go through so many terrible nightmares. I hate Ranamon and her companions for making them go through this. I can't wait for them to get theirs." Shizuru said glaring.

"I agree Shi-chan, but until that time comes we have to help them get through this. I'm glad we can help them and they're not in that castle anymore. After what Wizardmon told me I know a lot of patients will need therapy. It's necessary after the ordeal they've been through." Sayuri said as the other nurses nodded in agreement. They checked Meiko's and Keichiro's machines one more time before leaving the room.

"So is everything ok in there?" Nurse Mayumi said walking over with her team.

Sayuri nodded, "We checked their machines and gave them the same medicine we gave Sakuya."

"Good we were able to do the same with Kazu and Takeshi." Mayumi said as her team nodded in agreement.

"We were able to calm down Lady Yuri's sister and check over that young man that's in Room 311." Nurse Rumiko said.

"It's a good thing we have the help of the Palamon's medical personnel. I don't think we would've been able to handle this with just us Birdramons alone." Sayuri said.

"Not to mention all the extra machines Mamemon, Datamon, and Andromon made for us. Are they still making machines?" Mayumi asked.

Ryoko nodded, "You know we have a lot of patients from all the Digimon Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon kidnapped. Including, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Satoshi, Lady Yuri, Ichigo, Lady Rosemon, Lord Guardramon, Lord Ikakumon, and all of their troops. We barely had enough machines to accommodate everyone when they came here, but luckily Mamemon and his friends were nice enough to build more machines for us. They're even making plans to expand our hospital."

"I'm glad we do need the room. That way we'll be able to provide more help to everyone." Tomoe said.

Sayuri nodded, "That's true the more help we can provide the better." She stopped hearing her pager go off. She checked it, "Well ladies I'm on the run again. This time to Lady Rosemon come on team." She nodded to Nurse Rumiko, Mayumi, and their teams before going down the hallway.

Maiko, Shizuru, and Tomoe nodded as they followed behind Sayuri. Rumiko and Mayumi had similar pages.

"I'm going to go to Lord Guardramon." Nurse Rumiko said.

"I'm off to Lord Ikakumon. I have a promise to keep." Nurse Mayumi said.

Rumiko nodded before going down the opposite way with her team As Mayumi walked down the other hallway with her team. While the nurses were tending to their patients, Datamon and his group were busy taking measures around the hospital. Gatomon stretched, "Guys, we've been working all night. I know we have to get this done, but don't you guys want to visit Sakuya and her friends?"

Datamon nodded, "I would love to visit Sakuya and her friends to see how they're doing, but remember we must get these measurements done first. After we do that then we'll take a break."

Andromon nodded, "Datamon is right Gatomon. We'll take a break after this."

Gatomon sighed as she nodded trying to work a kink out of her shoulder. "Ok, but make sure we take it this time. We were supposed to take one after we finished those 20 machines for the Palamons and the Birdramons."

"I know, but then I realized that it would be better if we expand this hospital." Datamon said writing down another measurement in his notebook.

"Hmm true since this is our main headquarters for now." Mamemon said walking in with Nurse Ami, a Palamon, who carried a tray of drinks for them. A cup of warm milk for Gatomon and cups of warm oil for Mamemon, Andromon, and Datamon; she passed them all the drinks as everyone took a break.

After the battle at Ranamon's castle all the leaders felt that their temporary headquarters should be in the Rosemon/Guardramon village. Since the hospital was here and most of the leaders were recuperating here as well they felt it was necessary to set up base here. They had their most trusted advisors take over in their respected villages while they recuperated. The advisors they choose knew there were severe consequences if they tried to betray them. So they weren't worried too much about their villages.

Datamon is in talks now with the Trailmon about building tracks closer to the Rosemon/Guardramon village. That way when the leaders were well enough they could go visit their village and see how it is or if they need something. Some of the Trailmon have already agreed to the new tracks. The lazier Trailmons doesn't like the idea of going out of their way to get to another village. Datamon has told them both the pros and cons for a new railroad system. Overall in the end it will help everybody, but there are still some Trailmon who disagree.

The Trailmons in charge of the Trailmon union are going to get together later on this week to discuss more about the track system with Datamon. Afterwards they're going to have a vote whether or not they approve the new railroad tracks. It has Datamon and Andromon a bit exhausted since they've been drawing up plans for the area's they want the tracks to go through. Thanks to Patamon's dad, Hajime, maps drawing up the plans were easy. Getting the Trailmon to agree was not.

Datamon sipped the oil taking a breath as he looked at his measurements. There were so many things he had to start and so many things he had to finish. It was starting to drive him a bit ragged, but he knew it had to be done. Andromon looked at Datamon stretch slightly while drinking his oil. He walked over with his cup as he crouched beside him.

"I know it may look like a lot, but remember Datamon, you don't have to do it alone." Andromon said.

Datamon looked up at him, he smiled as he nodded, "You're right it just…when I look at the plans it looks like it's so much. I guess I'm worried that we won't finish before Ranamon's and the others next attack."

"I don't think they'll be attacking us for some time now. They took a lot of hits themselves and need to recuperate as well." Nurse Ami said.

Mamemon nodded, "Ami is right we did do a lot of damage to Ranamon's castle. A lot of their heavy hitters are gone or down for the count so until they find some new ones we don't have to worry for a little while."

Gatomon took a drink of her milk, "Mamemon is right, besides we need to rest too. You know how you get, Datamon, when you're working on a project. You seem to forget everything around you. We don't want you to crash again."

Datamon shuddered at the memory. The last time he overworked himself his system crashed. He stayed offline for 3 days before Andromon felt his system was cool enough for him to come back online. He nodded, "You're right I have been working on the plans since yesterday when I knew Sakuya and her friends were alright."

"Hey you know we haven't seen them in awhile. After we got our treatment we started working on them. We've been working in this hallway ever since." Gatomon said.

"Yeah we should visit them. Can we?" Mamemon asked looking up at Ami. Everyone turned to her, she shook her head, "Not yet, it's still pretty late and we just got everyone in her room to go to sleep. You'll be able to visit them in the morning. I'm sure of it, but in the meantime you all need to return to your room. You can finish these measurements in the morning. I would hate to see you, Datamon, and you, Andromon, crash because you've been overworking yourselves."

"See, Nurse Ami agrees with me." Gatomon said.

Datamon sighed, "Fine, fine I'll take a break. Nurse Ami, can you make sure that nothing happens to my plans?"

Ami nodded, "Yes I can Datamon. I'll close this section off since no one is down here at the moment."

"Thanks, well, come on guys let's get some sleep as you living beings like to call it." Datamon joked.

Andromon and Mamemon laughed as Gatomon giggled she shook her head, "Well, you're starting to feel better that's for sure."

Datamon smiled, "Yeah I really am." He set his empty cup down on the table along with everyone else. They walked to their room talking about a song that was playing throughout the hospital. Ami closed off the area making sure that no nurses put a patient in an incomplete room by mistake. Once that was done she collected the cups and carried them to the nurse's station. Nurse Kazuki, a Gabumon, was there looking over Patamon's and his father's charts.

"Hey, Ami, how are you?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm fine. I finally got Datamon and his group to go to bed. Which is good, they needed the rest." Palamon said placing the cups in the sink.

Kazuki nodded, "They did, I'm glad they're sleeping now. It's just so nice of them to extend the hospital for us. Not to mention the talks about the new railroads."

"Yes I can't wait to hear what the Trailmon union has to say about those plans. I hope they'll let them go through with it." Ami said.

Kazuki nodded, "I do too." He looked over noticing the tired look in her eyes. "Hey do you want to take a break?"

Ami shook her head, "Not yet, Rumiko wants me to check in on Sakuya and her friends. Once I do that then I can take a break."

"Until we're up five minutes later," Kazuki joked.

Ami laughed, "How true, well, I'm off. I'm just glad that they survived this. I hope Ranamon leaves her alone now."

Kazuki nodded, "I hope so too."

Ami nodded once more before walking down the hall to Sakuya's room. It was a pretty big room, but it was filled with beds. Sakuya's, Kouji's, Takuya's, Izumi's J.P.'s, Tomoki's, Ophanimon's and Seraphimon's bed were all in the room. It was at Sakuya's request. She didn't feel safe unless she had everyone around her. She would request for Rosemon and Guardramon too, but she knew that would be too many people. Besides as long as Kouji and the others were by her side she knew she could go to sleep.

Ami walked in smiling at the cute scene everyone made in the room. Tomoki snuggled up with his pillow sucking his thumb lightly. J.P. was sprawled out on the bed snoring lightly. Takuya and Izumi were snuggled deeply into each other with a small blush on their faces. Ophanimon was sleeping soundly holding Seraphimon's hand. Seraphimon gripped her hand in his sleep as he continued to dream. Kouji and Sakuya were snuggled together. Kouji's arm around Sakuya's waist protectively as Sakuya gripped his shirt. He kissed her forehead in his sleep as Sakuya blushed lightly.

Ami smiled /_They're all so cute. / _she thought as she walked around checking their machines. She made sure that they got their medicine. She also made sure there was nothing wrong with their IVs; she checked their vitals and charts as well. When she was done she walked out the room slowly casting another look in the room before walking away. Ami stretched, making her way towards the break room. She looked around where other nurses and doctors were sleeping trying to find a spot. She found one next to Shizuru who saved it for her. She smiled as she walked over trying not to bump into the second shift of nurses and doctors who walked by her. She lay down next to Shizuru, her eyes shutting immediately once her body relaxed.

*~*~*

Meanwhile over in Mercurymon's castle his medical crew was having problems with an irritated Ranamon. His medical crew became so frustrated that Mercurymon called an ally for a favor.

"I HATE THAT GIRL! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY!" she screamed swatting away Arukenimon.

She huffed, "Will you stop you complaining!? I'm only here because Mercurymon asked me to be here."

Ranamon looked over at the spider type Digimon with a glare that could kill, "I don't want you to touch me. What I need to do is go over, get that girl, and…"

"Lose horribly like you did last time." Arukenimon said smirking at the glare Ranamon gave her.

"SHUT UP! I didn't lose suga that girl just caught me off guard." Ranamon said.

"Sure she did. That's why you're here right now getting bandage up." Arukenimon said.

Ranamon huff again lying back against her pillows. She couldn't deny what Arukenimon said because it was true. Sakuya's faith in her friends worked. They came to save her just like she said they would. How was she to know that they would actually come? She thought she had broken Sakuya to the point where she lost all hope, but apparently she was wrong. Everytime she thought about it, it just made her skin crawl.

Arukenimon smirked, "So, are you going to let me finish patching you up? Or do I have to call Mummymon or Piedmon again?"

Ranamon shivered at the thought of having that crazy mummy or that demented clown come in her room again. She bit the bullet as she sighed, "Fine, keep doing your work, but if one hair is out of place I will get you."

Arukenimon sighed as she picked Ranamon's arm up again, "Just face it she beat you. Not to mention I heard she's prettier to boot."

Ranamon opened her mouth to protest, but screamed instead, "Oww! That hurt you…you…"

"What? I guess you can't be hurt that bad if you can still fight!" Arukenimon screamed standing up knocking the chair she was in over. Ranamon stood in her bed staring Arukenimon down Arukenimon returned the stare. Before they could react they heard chuckling in the background.

"My, my, ladies let's us not lose our heads."

Ranamon turned to the direction of the doorway, "Shut up LadyDevimon no one asked you."

LadyDevimon smiled as she walked in the room her black heels making noise against Mercurymon's marble floor. She stopped in front of Ranamon's bed, "We heard you were bested by that girl. I can't begin to tell you how funny Devimon and I found this. You were defeated by a little girl."

Ranamon growled, "I was defeated by her and her boyfriend. Not to mention all those other vermin she hangs out with."

LadyDevimon laughed, "But you still were defeated." She continued laughing as she started to float in the air lightly as she crossed her legs.

"I don't know why you're laughing, LadyDevimon, Angewomon was able to get her sister back." Arukenimon said.

LadyDevimon's laughs stopped immediately, "What!? She was? Damn I thought you had better security Ranamon!"

One of LadyDevimon's favorite pastimes in Ranamon's castle was messing with Angewomon's sister. It felt good knowing that her most hated enemy was in pain in her kingdom. She tortured the poor little girl even if her food was correct. She was the one who started the rumor about how pretty Ichigo was. She knew the vain Digimon would lock her up the minute she got wind of it. Sure enough she did which made LadyDevimon very happy. She spent hours telling Ichigo that her sister would never come and save her. She wouldn't even know where to look. Knowing that she no longer had this power made her angry to say the least.

"You inept water queen! You couldn't even keep Ichigo there! No wonder you were defeated." LadyDevimon said looking at her claws.

Ranamon growled, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THAT STUPID GIRL, HER BOYFRIEND, AND HER FRIENDS DEFEATED ME! She's too damn good when she's working together with that boy." She swayed slightly before falling lightly on the bed. She held her head as Arukenimon and LadyDevimon shook their heads.

"Hmm so I guess the legends about them are true." Arukenimon said as she picked up her chair and box of bandages she dropped.

"You mean the legends about Kasumimon and Lobomon?" LadyDevimon said.

Arukenimon nodded as she continued her previous job of bandaging Ranamon's arm. "The legends say that Kasumimon's and Lobomon's kingdoms had a really strong alliance. They say the strength came from their friendship as well as their love. The legends also say that Kasumimon promised Lobomon they would meet up again after the Legendary Battle. So I guess the legends about them were true."

"I didn't know about that. I heard about them having a strong alliance, but I didn't know they were in love." Ranamon said.

"Don't you read?" LadyDevimon said.

Ranamon scoffed, "Honey who needs to read when you look this good."

Arukenimon opened her mouth to retort when LadyDevimon shook her head placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Arukenimon bit her tongue and continued her work. She was only here because Mercurymon asked her to help out since most of his medical staff was overworked with the incoming of Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and their minions. Ranamon's armies were low since the battle. Most of the Divemon was gone along with Seadramon, MetalSeadramon, Sludgemon, MarineDevimon, and most of their minions. The fallen Digimon minions along with Ranamon's were recuperating in Mercurymon's castle as well much to his chagrin. He only allowed it because he, himself, was wounded.

Not to mention they needed to regroup. As much as he hated to admit it they needed to do it together. He didn't know how he was going to get them to calm down long enough to come up with a plan, but he would think of something. Mercurymon could hear their conversation from the other side of his room. He shook his head as a Gazimon glued pieces of his mirror back together.

Arukenimon continued bandaging Ranamon as LadyDevimon floated down. She leaned against the wall looking at her nails, "Well if the legends are true just separate her from her friends again. Since that's where she gets most of her power from."

"No separate her from that boy. She seems really close to him." Arukenimon said.

"No I did that before and looked what happened. A good quarter of the Digital World came after me." Ranamon said.

"Well…if you can't separate them try to turn them against each other." LadyDevimon said.

"How am I supposed to that with little to no minions?" Ranamon said.

"Have you ever done anything yourself?" Arukenimon said.

Ranamon looked at her in horror, "You mean go out there get dirty and mess up my nails? I'll pass on that thank you very much."

Arukenimon and LadyDevimon groaned slapping their hands against their foreheads in annoyance.

"You are so stupid not to mention useless!" LadyDevimon hissed glaring at her.

"Yeah Churubimon should've picked me to be one of his warriors not you! At least I can do something by myself without the use of minions. Plus I'm pretty than you." Arukenimon boasted.

LadyDevimon and Ranamon shook their heads in protest.

"Yeah right," Ranamon said.

"In your dreams," LadyDevimon retorted.

As they started arguing in the other room a thought came to Mercurymon. He lay back on his pillows ignoring the fight going on in the other room.

"Gazimon go yonder to Ranamon's room and check on thy maidens. Make sure thou dost not destroy they room or each other." Mercurymon said.

Gazimon nodded, "Yes Lord Mercurymon," He stood up bowing to Mercurymon before going next door. While Gazimon try breaking up the fight between Ranamon, Arukenimon, and LadyDevimon as the thought in Mercurymon's mind started growing.

/_Hmm if thou can't separate thy maiden from her love…maybe something can turn thou star crossed lovers against each other. Or turn thy companions against each other. Hmm sounds like that empty headed maiden ist good for something. / _Mercurymon thought settling against his pillow. He looked out the door watching Gazimon fly by. He growled pounding the wall with his uninjured hand, "STOP DOST NOISE IN THERE!"

"SORRY MERCURYMON! You heard him guys shut it. LadyDevimon go grab Gazimon." Arukenimon said.

"Why me?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Because you're the one who kick him ding dong." Ranamon said.

LadyDevimon huffed as she walked out the room down the hallway past Mercurymon's room. She walked back stopping in the doorway, "Sorry about this Mercurymon. Ranamon is quite a hassle."

Mercurymon nodded, "I understand,"

LadyDevimon bowed her head in respect before walking down the hall to pick up the injured Gazimon. Mercurymon shook his head. He hoped the rest of the night would go peaceful so he could have time to think about his plan.

"DAMN IT ARUKENIMON! THAT HURTS!"

Mercurymon sighed he wasn't going to get that peace anytime soon.

*~*~*

In Sakuya's room everyone were having their own unique dream. Tomoki turned over as he smiled. J.P. grunted he frowned as he turned over in his sleep. Kouji sighed in relief before snuggling against his pillow again. Sakuya smiled, she giggled blushing lightly in her sleep. Takuya blushed he subconsciously started to lean towards Izumi. Izumi had the same blush on her face as she started to lean towards Takuya. Seraphimon and Ophanimon continued to sleep peacefully.

Each dream reflected what's happened to them these past couple of days. But what those dreams entail is another story.

I know a cliffhanger right after all this time, but the next chapter is gonna come up right after this one. In the next chapter you'll see what has Tomoki smiling, J.P. frowning, Kouji sighing, Sakuya giggling, and Takuya and Izumi leaning in towards their first kiss. I wonder how everyone will react once they wake up…that will be quite interesting to see.

Until then Ja ne minna-san

See ya later everyone ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone since it's been so long since I updated I thought I give you guys two chapters in one. I'm really starting to get ideas for this story again. That makes me really happy. I do love my character Sakuya and I'm glad you guys love her too. I think I might either add another chapter to "After a long day" or make another one shot about these two. Or have a series that shows what happens to them after high school. Well until then enjoy the next chapter. I'm going to try and update as much as possible before school hits.

Now as usual I don't own Digimon I only own Sakuya.

Now let's begin ^^

Kouji has a crush

Chapter 22

(Previously in Kouji has a crush)

_In Sakuya's room everyone were having their own unique dream. Tomoki turned over as he smiled._

(Tomoki's dream)

_**Tomoki looked around noticing his hat was back on his head and his bookbag was on. He was in the middle of the street before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. **_

_**/I was going to school now I remember. / he thought as he picked up the pace. He joined the crowd on the way to school. While he walked he felt someone place their hand on his head. He looked up at Takuya who smiled brightly at him.**_

"_**Morning Tomoki,"**_

"_**Morning Takuya, how are you?"**_

"_**I'm fine, how about you?"**_

"_**I'm good,"**_

"_**So are you ready for school?"**_

_**Tomoki shook his head, "No I didn't finish my homework for the week."**_

"_**Don't worry Tomoki I didn't finish mine either." Takuya said smiling. Tomoki smiled, "Well it's good to know I won't be the only one in trouble."**_

_**Takuya laughed, "Tell me about it."**_

_**They shared a laugh as they continued on their way to school. Tomoki felt comfortable going to school for once. He knew he didn't have to worry about bullies with Takuya around. On their way they heard someone call them. They turned around to see Izumi running to them.**_

"_**TAKUYA! TOMOKI!" she yelled running to them.**_

"_**What is it Izumi?" Takuya said.**_

"_**Guys come help J.P., Sakuya, and Kouji are in trouble! Come on," Izumi said as she turned around. She ran back in the direction of the park as Takuya and Tomoki followed her. When they made it they saw them all tied up and their shoes off. The Divemon there was tickling their feet with a pink feather. The Divemon turned around sensing their arrival.**_

"_**Hey it's that girl that got away!" One of the Divemons said as the other three turned around.**_

"_**Looks like she bought some friends," The Divemon leader said walking away from Sakuya. She looked around him, "GUYS GET AWAY FROM HERE WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS!"**_

_**The Divemon leader turned around tickling her feet once again, "Quiet you you're in no condition to talk especially since I have this." He reached in his pocket pulling out her d-tector. Two of the Divemon around him pulled out Kouji's and J.P.'s. Sakuya glared, but her glared disappeared the minute her feet were tickled again, "STOP IT! PLEASE HAHA!" she laughed. Kouji and J.P. were having the same reactions as they tried moving their feet away from the Divemon and their evil feathers.**_

"_**Not if I can help it." The Divemon leader said doubling his efforts. They all laughed harder as they tried to get away.**_

"_**STOP! HAHA!" Kouji yelled.**_

"_**PLEASE STOP! HEHE," J.P. laughed.**_

"_**I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHA!" Sakuya said in between chuckles.**_

"_**Oh no guys come on we've got to help." Takuya said as Izumi and Tomoki nodded.**_

_**They pulled out their d-tectors ready to digivolve when three Divemon charged at them. They shot three nets at them quickly entangling Takuya and Izumi. Tomoki was small enough to crawl underneath his net before the Divemon could grab him. He ran to the nearest tree he could find. He crawled up the tree looking down at the Divemon who tried to climb after him. Tomoki threw a couple of apples from the tree at him effectively knocking him out after the third try. He looked over at the two Divemon who captured Takuya and Izumi. He dragged the kicking and screaming pair over to their leader.**_

_**Their leader smiled, "Good job A and B now let's give them the same treatment we've given to their friends."**_

_**Divemon A and Divemon B, their names Aki and Benji respectively, dragged Izumi and Takuya over to join Kouji and the others. They tied them up then started to take their shoes off. Takuya and Izumi fought against the Divemon harder as Tomoki watched in fear. **_

_**/What can I do? I'm so afraid right now. If I come down from this tree then he'll get me. What do I do? / Tomoki thought watching his friends get tickled in front of his eyes.**_

_**//You're going to fight, //**_

_**Tomoki looked around for the mysterious voice. "W-Who said that?" **_

_**// Me, Kunamon, Tomoki you have to fight. You're the only one who can save your friends. // Kunamon said. Tomoki looked down at his d-tector where Kunamon's voice was coming from.**_

"_**But…I'm scared." **_

_**//I know, you were scared when you faced off against MetalSeadramon, but you still fought against him. Why? // Kunamon said.**_

"_**I wanted to help my friends. I felt so weak when I couldn't stop those Divemon from kidnapping Sakuya that I wanted to do everything I could to help Kouji and my friends. I wanted to help Angewomon save her sister. I wanted to show everyone that…I'm not a…a…baby…" Tomoki said pulling his hat over his eyes.**_

_**// You did, Tomoki, you showed everyone your strength. You're growing stronger everyday now it's time to show that strength again. // Kunamon said as Tomoki nodded. He stood up in the tree he was in, "You're right Kunamon I have to help my friends. HEY YOU JERKS DOWN THERE!" he yelled. The Divemon looked up in the tree slowly stopping their tickling attack on the others. **_

_**Their leader smirked, "Well if it isn't a small fry. What are you going to do little guy? There are five of us and only one of you. All your friends are under our control."**_

"_**Not for long! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUNAMON!" Kunamon jumped down from the tree.**_

"_**I'm going to teach you what they do to bullies. BLIZZARD BLASTER!" Kunamon shouted shooting the two closest Divemon with his snow ball gun. The Divemon screamed, "NOOO!" as they disappeared. Two more Divemon charged at him armed with their crossbows and net guns. Tomoki dodged one Divemon hitting him with his snowball gun. The other Divemon tried to surprise him, but he got him quickly with Crystal Freeze. Now the only Divemon left was the leader. **_

_**Kunamon looked over at him, determination burning in his eyes, as he aimed his snowball gun at him.**_

"_**Let my friends go or you'll suffer the fate as your friends." Kunamon said in the most menacing voice he could muster.**_

_**The Devimon leader narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare,"**_

_**Kunamon smirked, the smirk looking more cute on the teddy bear's face, as he shouted "BLIZZARD BLASTER!" **_

"_**NOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I WAS DEFEATED BY A BEAR!" The Divemon Leader screamed as he disappeared.**_

"_**That will teach you what happens to anyone who tries to bully my friends." Kunamon said. **_

"_**GOOD JOB TOMOKI!" Takuya cheered as everyone joined in. Kunamon dedigivolved to Tomoki, he smiled sheepishly as he walked over to them.**_

"_**Aww it was nothing guys. Are you guys all right?" Tomoki asked as he started to untie Takuya. Takuya nodded as he stretched his arms, "I'm good, how about you guys?"**_

"_**I'm good now that they've stopped tickling me." Kouji said as Tomoki untied him. He moved on to Izumi, "I'm glad I caught up to you guys. If I didn't those Divemon would've really hurt us."**_

_**After Izumi he moved on to Sakuya, "Yeah or tickle us to death. It's a good thing Tomoki was here to save us."**_

"_**Yeah," Izumi agreed.**_

_**Tomoki blushed sheepishly as he untied J.P., "I'm glad I could help."**_

"_**You did great little guy." J.P. said smiling.**_

_**Tomoki smiled, "Guys it was nothing."**_

"_**Yes it was, you were amazing Tomoki." Izumi said smiling as she hugged Tomoki. Sakuya hugged him on the other side, "You were great!" Tomoki blushed shyly he couldn't believe he was part of a pretty sandwich.**_

_**Kouji smiled patting his head, "Great job Tomoki,"**_

_**J.P. smiled playfully rubbing his head, "Good job little guy!"**_

_**Tomoki looking up between Kouji and J.P. to a smiling Takuya, "I'm proud of you Tomoki."**_

_**Tomoki blushed sheepishly once again, "Thanks Takuya,"**_

_**Tomoki couldn't be happier. He was able to save his friends, get over his fear, and everyone was proud of him including Takuya. He knew he wasn't over his fear completely, but knowing that he could be strong and brave like Takuya or Kouji made his confidence increase. **_

_**Kunamon smiled at the scene. He was glad that Tomoki is starting to find the strength he had all along. **_

**(**End of Dream)

Tomoki shifted over to the other side smiling with a light flush on his face.

"Please guys…I couldn't eat another sundae…" Tomoki mumbled in his sleep.

On the other side of the room J.P. wasn't having a very peaceful dream. J.P. grunted as he turned on his side.

(J.P.'s dream)

_**J.P. looked around trying to figure out where he was. He looked around at different Digimon in the jury box. Many different Digimon were behind him in the galley. He looked up seeing the Judge's bench empty. It was seeing Bokumon in a judge robe that realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in a trial. He looked down he was sitting in the jury box. He looked up, over at the plaintiff table was Kouji and Sakuya. Takuya and Izumi were seated behind the defendant table their human spirits sitting next to them. Neemon was sitting behind the court reporter's desk daydreaming away. Tomoki was the bailiff he pushed up his hat and made sure his billy club was set in place. **_

_**J.P. looked around he tried to move his hands, but he couldn't. He looked down seeing a pair of energy cuffs around his wrists. **_

_**/Wait am I in a courtroom? Why am I in a courtroom? What's going on here? / J.P. thought. He noticed his human spirit, Beetlemon, walk towards him. He nodded at Bokumon who nodded back in acknowledgement.**_

"_**Beetlemon why am I here?" J.P. said.**_

"_**I'm sorry J.P., but you're being tried for treason. Judge Bokumon will explain the extent of your charges." Beetlemon said.**_

_**J.P. opened his mouth in surprise, "Why am I being charge for treason?"**_

"_**Because you didn't support the rescue of Sakuya, Kasumimon loves Sakuya like a younger sister. She's grown quite attached to her. She's pretty angry that it took so long for you to agree to the rescue plan. Not to mention your initial doubt of rescuing Sakuya. Kazemon is mad as well because Kasumimon is one of her good friends. Not to mention she's grown quite attached to Izumi. She didn't like when you took her away from the castle the minute it was exploding." Beetlemon said.**_

"_**I did that to save her." J.P. said.**_

"_**Kazemon doesn't see it that way neither does Izumi. You know how Lobomon and Kouji feel. Tomoki and Kunamon didn't want to be part of the proceedings so they decided to be bailiffs for the courtroom. Takuya and Agunimon didn't want to be here, but they wanted to defend you. They feel that you're innocent of treason and so do I." Beetlemon said.**_

"_**But I'm innocent I didn't commit treason. I didn't," J.P. said.**_

"_**I know that J.P., but your previous actions leaves much to be desired. You have to prove to everyone that your intentions, though a bit misguided, were honorable. It's starting good luck J.P. I'll be here if you need me." Beetlemon said.**_

_**J.P. nodded, "Ok," /Aww man I didn't know I would be tried for treason. This is bad really bad. / he thought looking around at the different faces in the courtroom. He didn't know his insecurity would cause him a stint in jail. He had to tell everyone the reason behind his actions. If he did that, maybe he wouldn't go to jail.**_

_**Tomoki and Kunamon walked to the front of the courtroom.**_

"_**Everyone stand for the honorable Judge Bokumon." Tomoki and Kunamon said as Tomoki pushed his hat up again. Everyone in the courtroom stood up as Bokumon walked in.**_

"_**Ok everyone may take their seat," Tomoki said as everyone sat down.**_

"_**Ok everyone we're here to see the case of the Digimon against J.P. J.P. you are accused of, NEEMON WAKE UP, now as I was saying J.P. you are accused of the act of treason against Takuya, Kouji, Izumi and Sakuya as well as their human spirits." Bokumon said.**_

_**J.P. blinked, "What do you mean treason?" **_

"_**You didn't join in the plans to rescue Sakuya when she was kidnapped. Did you admit that saving Sakuya was impossible?" Takuya said.**_

"_**No I…well I…only because at the time it seemed hopeless." J.P. said.**_

_**Takuya nodded, "Even if it seemed hopeless you could have helped cheer up Kouji and Izumi. The two people affected the most by her kidnapping. Did you help cheer either of them up? Yes or no…"**_

_**J.P. looked down at his hands before looking around the courtroom. Izumi shook her head as Kouji glared at him. Sakuya gave him a sad look before looking down at her hands. Kouji wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He shot a glare at J.P. before going to comfort her. Takuya cleared his throat, "Excuse me J.P. answer the question. Did you cheer either of them up? Yes or no,"**_

_**J.P. looked down, "No I didn't…" he said softly.**_

_**Takuya stood up, "Excuse me J.P., but we can't hear you."**_

"_**No I didn't, ok." J.P. said as he looked up. The jury shook their heads as Sakuya buried her face in her hands. Kouji comforted her along with Izumi, their human spirits and a couple of Digimon in the galley. **_

"_**So, J.P., are you trying to tell me that you didn't care about Sakuya enough to try to work on a plan or cheer up her loved ones." Takuya said.**_

"_**I did care I just thought realistically about the situation. I did miss her I probably missed her more than Kouji, Izumi, you, and Tomoki. I knew she was gone and there was nothing we could do about it. She was taken in the Digital World. The odds of us finding her were 2 to none. I couldn't help, but think of the situation logically." J.P. said.**_

"_**So you thought that we would never find Sakuya is that correct?" Takuya said.**_

"_**I just thought logically we would never find her." J.P. said.**_

"_**HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" Kouji yelled causing the courtroom to stir in agreement. Bokumon banged his gravel hard, "ORDER, ORDER I WILL HAVE ORDER!"**_

_**Once Sakuya, Izumi, and Takuya calmed Kouji down Bokumon talked again, "Now, DARN IT NEEMON WAKE UP, as I was saying order. Kouji that comment can hold you in contempt. I know you're upset, but try to keep your emotions under control."**_

_**Kouji huffed before nodding, "Yes sir,"**_

_**Bokumon nodded in acknowledgment before turning to Takuya, "Do you have anymore questions for him?"**_

_**Takuya shook his head, "No your honor I'm done." He took his seat shuffling some papers around before looking up at J.P. He shook his head in disappointment before looking down at his papers. J.P. felt a sickening lurch in the bottom of his stomach. He knew this would come back to haunt him, but he didn't know he would go to jail for it. He looked over at Sakuya who avoided his gaze. He started feeling worse. No one knew that deep down inside he wanted to rescue Sakuya just like everyone else. His anger coming from his insecurity that Sakuya wouldn't like him. No one knew that J.P. had a certain fear when it comes to making friends. He feared that people would stop being his friend once they got to know the real him. He feared Sakuya would do the same once she stopped laughing at his jokes. He wanted to save Sakuya. He felt bad everyday when they had no leads or anything towards her location. It was hard for him to voice his opinion over the doubt in his heart. **_

_**He looked over at Sakuya again trying to tell her with his eyes how sorry he was, but she wouldn't look at him. Izumi cleared her throat, "J.P. did you ever feel that we would save Sakuya?"**_

"_**Or did you feel that we would never see her again?" Kouji interjected. Bokumon hit his gavel again, "Kouji, please, if you can't control your outbursts you'll be asked to leave the courtroom."**_

_**Kouji glared at J.P. before sitting back in his seat, "Fine,"**_

"_**Ok, Izumi, continue," Bokumon said throwing something at Neemon waking him up again.**_

"_**Thank you, your honor. Now, J.P., I will ask my questions again. Did you ever feel that we would save Sakuya?" Izumi said.**_

"_**I did…but I didn't think we would right that second." J.P. said. **_

"_**So you're trying to say that you wanted to save her, but felt that it was hopeless correct?" Izumi asked.**_

_**J.P. looked around at the faces in the jury box, Takuya's curious look, Kouji's glare, and Sakuya's still buried face.**_

"_**Well…J.P. what's your answer?" Bokumon said.**_

"_**Yes what's your answer J.P.?" Izumi asked.**_

_**J.P. stared at Sakuya, wishing that she would look at him. Kouji noticed he leaned towards Sakuya. He said something to her that made her look up at J.P. The sadness in her eyes reminded J.P. of how she looked in the hospital. It made J.P.'s heart clench tighter.**_

"_**J.P., answer the question." Bokumon said.**_

"_**Yes, J.P., answer the question." Sakuya said softly.**_

"_**It's true, ok, I wanted to save her, but I felt it was hopeless because…because…I was so weak. I felt so weak because I could do nothing to save her. I only thought it was hopeless because if we couldn't stop those Divemon from taking Sakuya what chance did we have of saving her. I was so angry that I couldn't stop the Divemon that…I…I…I took my anger out on everyone. I'm sorry guys." J.P. said.**_

"_**J.P. we were all angry that we couldn't do anything to stop the Divemon. Why didn't you tell us you felt the same?" Izumi asked.**_

"_**Well I didn't know how to. I was too frustrated to think straight and what came out from that frustration was a lot of stupid statements. I'm sorry Izumi, but when I took you away from Ranamon's castle I only did that so you wouldn't get hurt." J.P. said.**_

_**Izumi smiled, "J.P…" Kazemon smiled as she nodded in acknowledgment.**_

"_**Takuya, I didn't mean to shoot down your ideas and encouragement. I'm sorry," J.P. said.**_

_**Takuya nodded the disappointment leaving his eyes as he smiled, "It's alright J.P," Agunimon nodded as he smiled, "I'm glad,"**_

"_**Tomoki you were really brave little buddy." J.P. said looking over at Tomoki. Tomoki smiled pushing his hat back up on his head. "Thanks J.P." Kunamon looked over at J.P. before smiling and nodding in agreement.**_

"_**Kouji…I'm sorry about the fights with you." J.P. said looking over at Kouji. Kouji's eyes widen in surprise before he settled back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest mumbling a, "Whatever…it's fine." Lobomon nodded as he smirked.**_

"_**Sakuya...I'm…I'm…" J.P. stammered avoiding Sakuya's eyes. Kasumimon noticed, she leaned over towards Sakuya whispering something in her ear. Sakuya nodded she stood up, "Your honor may I cross examine the witness."**_

_**Bokumon nodded, "I'll allow it,"**_

_**Sakuya nodded as she walked around her table going towards J.P. J.P. swallowed wiping his sweaty palms against his pants. He waited for the inevitable slap or yelling that he knew was to come. Instead he didn't feel anything. He looked up at Sakuya whose face softened, "J.P…if you felt that way why didn't you tell anyone. Better yet if you wanted to be my friend why didn't you tell me? I do want to get to know you J.P. If you don't I…"**_

_**J.P. shook his head, "No, I want to get to know you too Sakuya. I want to be your friend."**_

_**Sakuya smiled, the first smile aimed his way by her in awhile, "Then I think we have a lot of talking to do. Don't you J.P.?" **_

_**J.P. nodded feeling the cuffs disappeared from his wrist, "You're right we do…"**_

_**Beetlemon smiled /I'm proud of J.P. he was able to clear everything up. He didn't let his fear stop him. Now it's my turn to do the same thing. / He looked over at Kasumimon who gave him a small understanding smile.**_

(End of dream)

J.P. shifted over with a smile, "Yay I'm not guilty. I'm glad," he mumbled snuggling deeper into his pillow.

Across from him Takuya's blush deepen as he stopped moving. He was an inch away from kissing Izumi and he didn't even know it.

"I…I…I'm glad you're happy." Takuya mumbled in his sleep.

(Takuya's dream)

"_**Good job Tomoki. You're getting really good at kicking that ball. A couple more lessons and you'll be able to play a game against me." Takuya said smiling.**_

_**Tomoki smiled sheepishly pushing his hat over his eyes, "Thanks Takuya,"**_

_**Takuya smiled as he looked around. They were in Yogoi Park the same park that Takuya plays soccer in. It's the same park he takes Shinya to whenever his mom bugs him about getting Shinya away from his video games for awhile. They were all having a picnic with their Digimon friends. Fridgemon and Wizardmon were talking to a Birdramon and a Palamon. Rosemon and Guardramon were engaged in a conversation with Angewomon and her sister. Kouji was talking with Gabumon, Satoshi, and WereGarurumon while J.P. talked to Mamemon and Gatomon. While Izumi talked to Sakuya, Nanamon, and Datamon Tomoki practiced soccer with Keichiro, Kazu, and Andromon.**_

_**Takuya couldn't help, but notice the happy smile on Izumi's face while she talked to Sakuya. He liked when Izumi was smiling not when she was crying. It made Takuya feel better that he was able to accomplish his goal. He noticed how cute Izumi looked when she was happy too. Takuya blushed when that thought entered his head. He looked down at his hands blushing furiously /Did I just think that? Did I just think that Izumi is cute? Aww man this nice summer air is getting to me. / he thought looking over at Izumi and Sakuya again.**_

"_**Hey Takuya,"**_

_**Takuya turned around as he smiled, "Hey Agunimon, hey guys." He waved at their human spirits who walked over to them. They waved to Takuya before going to their respected humans. Agunimon smiled walking over to Takuya, "Hey Takuya, how are you?"**_

"_**I'm good, how about you?" Agunimon said.**_

"_**Oh I'm…" Takuya started when he heard a couple of squeals. Agunimon and Takuya looked over seeing Izumi and Sakuya squealing happily at the arrival of Kazemon and Kasumimon. They happily squealed hugging each other as they asked each other about their well being. Takuya watched Izumi smile as she hugged Kasumimon. He could feel his cheeks heat up again as he watched Izumi move a strand of hair behind her ear as she talked with everyone around her. She looked over at Takuya. Takuya could feel his face heat up further as he waved at her. Izumi blushed lightly, she waved back before turning back to the conversation.**_

_**Takuya quickly turned back around to Agunimon who smiled at him. Takuya blinked, "What's up?"**_

"_**You like Izumi don't you?" Agunimon asked a knowing gleam in his eye.**_

_**Takuya blush deepen as he waved his hands frantically around, "N-No I don't I'm just happy that she's happy. I'm not saying that I like her smile or think she's cute or anything like that."**_

"_**So you don't think she's pretty?" Agunimon said raising his eyebrow.**_

"_**No I didn't say that." Takuya exclaimed. His blush amusing Agunimon as he chuckled, "So you think she's pretty."**_

"_**Yes I do. Hey that's not fair Agunimon you tricked me!" Takuya exclaimed as Agunimon chuckled again.**_

"_**I didn't trick you I just got you to admit what was on your mind." Agunimon said smirking. **_

_**Takuya groaned, "Great, you can read my mind now."**_

"_**No, it was just easy to see what you were thinking about that's all. You know I think she likes you too." Agunimon said.**_

_**Takuya blinked as his face tinged pink, "Y-You think so?"**_

"_**Yeah I do, she's really comfortable around you, she hugged you, and she keeps looking over here." Agunimon said as Takuya looked over at Izumi. He caught her trying to take a look at him when he wasn't looking. She blushed quickly turning back to the conversation once again. Sakuya looked over, she smiled at Takuya before whispering something to Izumi who blushed deeper.**_

"_**Do you think I have a chance to talk to her? I mean I-oh wait a minute." Takuya said picking up a soccer ball that tapped against his foot. He walked over to Tomoki who smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry about that Takuya I was just showing Kunamon the moves you showed me."**_

"_**It's ok little man just be careful, you don't want to lose the ball. I see you got some more people to play." Takuya said handing Tomoki the soccer ball. He noticed Kouji, J.P., Lobomon, Beetlemon, and their friends kicking around a spare soccer ball.**_

_**Tomoki nodded, "Yeah everyone wanted to learn how to play. I think we have enough people to play a game."**_

"_**Do you have a referee?" Takuya asked.**_

_**Tomoki shook his head, "No we don't. We're trying to figure out who could be our referee now."**_

_**Agunimon smiled as an idea popped in his head. He looked over at Izumi and her friends, they were watching Tomoki and the others practice ball. He walked over to Takuya smiling with a playful twinkle in his eye. He tapped his shoulder Takuya turned around, "Yes?"**_

"_**I'm going to invite Sakuya and the others to play." Agunimon said.**_

"_**Sure, um aren't you going to ask Izumi?" Takuya said.**_

"_**I think you should do that Takuya." Agunimon said watching Takuya flush much to his amusement. **_

"_**Um, sure, I can do that." Takuya said blushing.**_

_**Agunimon smiled, "Let's go,"**_

_**Takuya nodded, "Ok we'll be back probably with a referee."**_

_**Tomoki smiled, "Ok," he ran back to Kunamon with the ball. Takuya smiled before turning to Agunimon, "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" **_

_**Agunimon chuckled, "I don't know what you mean Takuya."**_

_**Takuya glared at him with a light flush on his cheeks, "Of course you don't know." **_

_**Agunimon chuckled again as he walked over to Izumi and the others with Takuya. **_

"_**I still don't know what you mean Takuya. I'm just asking our friends to play a friendly game of soccer." Agunimon said smirking.**_

_**Takuya scoffed, "Sure,"**_

_**Agunimon laughed as Takuya shook his head. Of course Agunimon would be a joker like him. He looked up noticing Izumi trying to hide behind Sakuya. Sakuya giggled waving at Takuya and Agunimon.**_

"_**Hi guys," Sakuya said as everyone joined in with similar greetings. Izumi peaked from behind Sakuya smiling sheepishly as she waved. Takuya blushed waving sheepishly back. **_

"_**Hello how are you all doing?" Agunimon asked.**_

_**Kasumimon smiled, "We're all fine, how are you two?"**_

"_**Oh I'm fine, how about you Takuya?" Agunimon asked with a playful smirk.**_

_**Takuya glared at him with a flush on his face before turning to Kasumimon with a smile, "I'm doing great. Thanks,"**_

_**Kasumimon smiled, "That's good. I see that Tomoki and the others are playing with that ball. It's called a soccer ball correct?"**_

_**Takuya nodded, "That's right,"**_

_**Kazemon smiled, "That looks like fun. Do you mind if we join?"**_

"_**We came over here to ask just that. We're thinking of putting a game together. Do you want to join us?" Agunimon asked.**_

_**Kasumimon nodded, "Sure I would love to learn how to play. How about you guys?" She looked around as everyone nodded.**_

"_**I would love to play. It sounds fun." Kazemon said standing up wiping some stray grass off her behind.**_

"_**Me too I want to learn more about this game. It looks really fun to play." Kasumimon said standing up and joining Kazemon.**_

"_**I would love to gather data about this game. It looks very promising." Datamon said as he started to walk with Kazemon and Kasumimon.**_

"_**Do you think I can play?" Nanamon asked.**_

"_**I'm sure you can. If you can't join in the game you can always kick the ball around. That's always fun." Sakuya said picking up Nanamon. Nanamon bounced in her arms, "That sounds like fun."**_

_**Sakuya smiled, "It sure is Nanamon." She turned to Takuya, "Oh, Takuya, Izumi wanted to talk to you."**_

_**Takuya looked over at Izumi who found the clouds very intriguing at the moment. He looked back at Sakuya, "R-Really?"**_

_**Sakuya nodded, "Yeah I don't know what it's about, but it sounded pretty important."**_

"_**Sakuya! Please!" Izumi exclaimed her face now crimson as Sakuya and Nanamon laughed.**_

"_**We'll see you two later on the soccer field. So Agunimon what do you know about soccer?" Sakuya asked giving Takuya and Izumi a smile before turning to Agunimon.**_

"_**I know a little bit, so I should be able to help anyone out if they need it." Agunimon said.**_

"_**I want to play with the ball! I want to play with the ball!" Nanamon said happily. Sakuya and Agunimon laughed as they walked towards the makeshift soccer field leaving Takuya and Izumi by themselves.**_

_**Takuya and Izumi looked at each other before turning away quickly. Takuya took a breath, calming down his nerves, as he took a seat next to Izumi. Izumi started playing with a strand of her hair staring at the grass. They could hear everyone on the makeshift field trying to put together teams and organize their soccer game over the beating of their hearts. Takuya took another breath, pushing his plans to get back at Agunimon back, as he looked over at Izumi. **_

_**/She looks so cute. I wonder why I'm noticing this now. Maybe it's because Sakuya is back that I'm able to think about things like this. / Takuya thought wiping his sweaty palms against his jeans. He cleared his throat, "Um, Izumi…"**_

"_**Yeah Takuya," Izumi said softly turning to him slowly.**_

"_**Um what did you want to talk about?" Takuya asked.**_

"_**Oh, I, um wanted to thank you for helping me save Sakuya. I don't know what I would have done without you." Izumi said smiling sheepishly. **_

_**Takuya smiled back, "You're welcome Izumi. I told you I would save her you didn't have to worry about that. I'm really glad she's back."**_

_**Izumi smiled, "Me too,"**_

_**Takuya nodded as he started picking with the grass. Izumi started messing with her hair again as an awkward silence fell between them. Takuya's heart was pounding he didn't know what to say. He was too afraid that anything he said would hurt make her feel uncomfortable. He looked over at Izumi who looked away quickly with a bright flush on her face. He took off his hat running his fingers through his hair before putting it back on. He took another breath before smiling sheepishly, "Hey Izumi,"**_

"_**Yeah,"**_

"_**I'm glad you're smiling again. I'm also glad that you're able to talk to Sakuya again. It makes me really happy to know that I helped you out Izumi." Takuya said.**_

_**Izumi turned to him with a shy smile, "I'm glad I can talk to her again too. It makes me happy to know that I can count on you Takuya. You don't think I'm weird for saying that do you?"**_

_**Takuya shook his head, "No I don't, I don't think you're weird at all Izumi. You don't think I'm weird for saying you can count on me, do you?"**_

_**Izumi shook her head, "No I don't think you're weird Takuya. I don't think you're weird at all."**_

"_**That's good to know." Takuya said chuckling.**_

_**Izumi giggled, "I know isn't it,"**_

_**They laughed for a little bit before falling silent once again. Takuya felt a bit confident now that Izumi started to relax. They looked over at everyone trying to play an organized soccer game. It was funny to say the least especially watching Lobomon and Andromon try to kick the ball without missing the goal. Rosemon and Kazemon played as referees as Agunimon explained what he knew to the rest of the Digimon there. Nanamon was happily bouncing the spare ball Sakuya found on it's head as Kouji and Sakuya watched together. J.P. and Tomoki practiced kicking a ball between each other as Datamon watched scribbling little notes here and there on his notepad.**_

"_**That has to be the funniest soccer game I ever saw." Takuya said.**_

_**Izumi looked over nodding, "It is, look at Rosemon and Kazemon trying to be referees."**_

_**Takuya laughed, "I know and Agunimon giving everyone, but Datamon soccer lessons."**_

_**Izumi giggled, "Well that's because Datamon is recording all the data he needs from J.P. and Tomoki."**_

_**Takuya laughed, "Yeah that's true. Hey look at Nanamon it's so cute playing with the ball like that."**_

"_**I know Nanamon is adorable. Hey look at Kouji and Sakuya they're so cute together." Izumi said.**_

"_**They do look cute together. I have to say it's good to see them happy." Takuya said.**_

_**Izumi nodded, "It is…hey Takuya…"**_

_**Takuya turned to her, "Yeah Izumi?" Before he could think Izumi wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck. Takuya froze his mind now mush as Izumi hugged him. He didn't know what to do until his hazy mind told him to hug her back. He quickly snapped out of his daze as he hugged Izumi back. **_

"_**I'm glad everyone is back together again." Izumi said softly as Takuya nodded. "I am too Izumi. It's great to see everyone together."**_

"_**I'm glad you're smiling Takuya." Izumi mumbled against his shirt. Takuya blushed as Izumi pulled back looking up at Takuya with the same flush on her cheeks. Takuya didn't deny his feelings now. /Izumi looks so cute…Izumi is really cute…I like her. I like her a lot. /**_

"_**I'm glad you're smiling Izumi. I really am…" Takuya said feeling an unseen force pushing him towards Izumi. Izumi started moving closer to him, "T-Takuya…"**_

"_**I-Izumi…" Takuya said softly closing the gap between them slowly.**_

_**Agunimon looked over from the field watching Takuya and Izumi move closer to each other. He smiled he was proud that Takuya found the courage to admit his feelings for Izumi. As he looked over at Kazemon he knew it was time for him to do the same.**_

(End of dream)

"I like you a lot…Izumi." Takuya mumbled moving forward as he brushed his lips against Izumi's softly before pulling away. Next to him Izumi blushed, "Takuya I like you too…" she mumbled pressing her lips softly against Takuya's.

Hmm I wonder what Izumi is dreaming about? It looks like it's a nice dream lol. Next up is Izumi, Kouji, and Sakuya. I wonder what their dreams entail, stayed tuned to find out. ^^

Ja ne minna-san

See you later everyone. ^^


End file.
